Double Exposure
by msgrits
Summary: The Bloodworths look like Grisson and Sara but are they killers? This case could bring them closer together or tear them apart.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Double Exposure

Author: Msgrits

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Oh yeah but I do have a love child with Gary Dourdon.

Pairings: G/S and a small tiny hint of W/C

Ratings: R

Spoilers: At the turn of every page.

Thanks to my beta Ruth she is smarter than the average bear.

**Chapter 1**

The witness was curvy in the ilk of Marilyn Monroe and Jane Mansfield. She wasn't a blond; she was an olive skinned brunette with nearly black hair that seemed to darken as you looked at her. Her almost black eyes were surrounded by full long lashes which were all her on. 

Brass had pulled her tax returns for the past five years. Her occupation was listed as a sex worker. She had cleared close to a 100 grand each year. Lillian worked at Lady Heather's Domain, a service for those who wanted to skirt the edges of sexual dominance without actually having sex, or so Lady Heather said and no one had been able to prove otherwise.

Brass tried not to be distracted by Lillian's beauty. It was a heady exotic mix of vague racial origins. She tried to suppress a smile as she saw him struggle with the effect that she was having on him. Gil Grissom did not sit at the table. His body was pressed into a corner with his muscled hands in his pockets and his blue eyes not covered by glasses. His head would tilt from side to side as his mind was presented new answers and more questions.

Brass' East Coast accent drifted through the room. "Ms. Kay…"

"Lillian. My friends call me Lillian and may I call you James?"

"No one calls me James."

Her tongue escaped from her mouth and licked her red lips. "I didn't ask you what other people called you. I asked you if I could call you James. Besides I suspect that some very important women in your life have called you James."

Gil Grissom's blue eyes danced with merriment as Brass tugged at one shirt sleeve. 

Brass nodded. "You may."

"So James what can I help you with?"

"You are in charge of Lady Heather's when she's away."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about Sherry English?"

"Sherry had worked with us for a couple of years. She was a dear person, kind, very sweet but also quite strong and pragmatic."

Lillian took a breath as she thought of her dead co-worker.

"She loved animals. She was going to vet school next year."

"Did she have any regulars?"

"Of course."

Grissom spoke from the shadows. "Anyone that scared you?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Brass asked.

Lillian's short red fingernails clicked on the table. "They gave their names as Jarvis and Leigh Bloodworth."

Brass looked around and turned and reached for a tape recorder.

"May I?"

Lillian nodded her ascent.

"Tell me of your impression of the Bloodworths? Anything in particular that comes to mind."

Her nails started tapping again as she remembered. "She was a tall, willowy, brunette, not pretty in a conventional sense. She was striking; strong jaw line, prominent mouth, jutting chin. He was a bit taller than she was, at least 10 years older, graying beard, green eyes, salt and pepper curly hair, skin a shade lighter than mine, probably wore glasses but I never saw them."

Brass wrote something on a pad.

"Who called the shots?"

Lillian found a corner in the ceiling with her eyes. The conference room was sterile and too white. It washed out even the olive skin of the trio.

"That's a hard one. Usually it's easy to tell. If I had to make a guess, I would have to say that he did, but barely. Maybe only because she let him."

Brass snorted. "Sounds like most male female relationships."

Lillian smiled. "True, but this was something else. He was intoxicated by her. You see a couple like them very rarely and you share a bit of the intoxication."

Gil shifted in the corner.

Brass continued. "What about her?"

"She adored him, worshiped him even but controlled him too. The reason they scared some of us was…and you have to be a person of some experience to see this. Sherry was not so she didn't pick up on it. They would have done anything for one another. They… Anything… That puts other people in danger."

"So what did they like to do?"

"Basically they just wanted Sherry to watch them."

"Do what?"

"Whatever they wanted. Their dime their time."

"What kind of sex."

"Mild domination, no whips, nothing to unconventional. Actually they could have done most of what they wanted to do in the privacy of their homes. I wasn't ever very clear why they came to the Domain."

Brass continued to scribble. Grissom shifted again.  
"What else? Do you know what they did for a living if those are their real names?"

"I think that they might actually be married but I couldn't tell you if those were their real names or not. I overheard them commenting on a piece of sculpture once and my guess would be that at least one of them is an artist and the other knows a great deal about art."

"You know what kind of artist?"

Lillian started to shake head and then her eyes brighten. "You know I think she might be a painter. Yes a painter. She often had flecks of paint on her hands and maybe he was an art historian or maybe he taught art."

"Any tattoos or distinctive jewellery?"

"I don't know. One of the girls that worked with them before Sherry might know about tattoos. I'll check the books. They did wear the most exquisite rings."

Brass raised and eyebrow. "Well hers was platinum, his too. Hers was shaped like an inverted fan and it was inlaid with diamonds and emeralds. His was the Ankh symbol."

Grissom walked over to the table and did quick sketch. He pushed it towards her.

She tapped the white sheet with a red tip. "That's it. That's what hers looked like."

Brass looked at the sheet of paper. "Okay I know what an Ankh is but what is that?"

Grissom pulled a chair up to the table. "That's a lotus flower, the Egyptian symbol of love. Makes sense because the Ankh is the Egyptian symbol for eternity. He's saying that their love is forever. He designed the ring. Probably was done by Joshua Levine on Crescent. "

Lillian looked at Gil suspiciously. "How did you know?"

A light tap came on the door and Sara's form came into view. Grissom caught her eye and went to meet her. Sara stepped through door. His right hand touched her left elbow as she whispered in his ear. Her brunette hair covered both their faces. His eyes were half closed as he listened to her. One hand migrated to her back to create a loose embrace.

Lillian studied them. In an instant Sara was gone. Grissom motioned Brass to follow Sara.

Lillian continued to study Grissom's face. "It's good to see you again Dr. Grissom"

"You too Lillian." He moved to sit at the table.

Lillian's dark circle eyes gave the hint of some Southern Asian heritage. She nodded to the door.

"That young woman looks a great deal like Mrs. Bloodworth. It's mostly physical. She has a very different soul, strong and gentle, a little scarred but not broken. Is that how you know that he designed the ring, because of her? You would not insult her with something common. You want her to have something special. I assume that Mr. Levine is quite and extraordinary jeweller."

Grissom didn't speak immediately. By way of an answer he commented on the last part of her statement.

"Joshua creates the pieces for the Spanish royals and what used to be the French royal family. He cuts all the priceless stones for the Colin Company in Johannesburg. He only creates wedding pieces for people he believes are truly in love. He places rubies in each of their hands and then looks at the patterns they created in their hands through a  
jewellers loop. If he doesn't like what he sees, he won't create the pieces even if it's for one of the royal weddings. His says that God came to him in a dream and told him that he had been given an extraordinary gift and it should not be squandered on the loveless."

"I guess I don't have to tell you that her husband looks a lot like you but as with her, different souls. So is she why we only saw you that one time?"

He tilted his head and looked far off as he spoke "We aren't. We have been friends for a long time and I am sure we will be friends always."

"You think you will scare her, that your appetites will scare her."

When he spoke his voice was low. "I can be a very intense man."

"Only for her Dr. Grissom. Only for her. Tell me what kind of appetites does James have?"

Gil turned his head as Brass came back into the room.

When the interview was done, Brass thanked Lillian. She spoke as she left the room.

"James you have all my numbers. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call."

She opened the door. "And James I think you should know that I will be retiring in a few months. I am opening a flower shop. I hope to see you both on more pleasant occasions."

Her heels were soundless as she retreated into the hall.


	2. 2

Oh yeah part of my cannon is that Brass calls Sara Cookie. What? It's  
my canon, not yours.

Chapter 2  
Grissom looked across his desk at Brass. The offending object lay  
between them. Gil refused to touch it. Brass stared at it, as if by  
the power of his mind he could force his colleague to take the case again.

"I understand why you don't want to be on the case but it's not a  
conflict of interest for you and Sara."

Gil placed his hands flat on the desk careful not to touch the folder.  
He scratched at an angry scar, a result a fall from a tree when he  
was twelve.

"Brass did you even listen to Lillian? I mean did you hear anything  
that she had to say?"

"I've been a cop for 30 years. I heard everything that she had to  
say." His Jersey accent seemed harsh suddenly.

"Don't you see that this is a problem?"

"Because our suspects look like you and Sara? What the hell is that?  
So if you aren't going to investigate any middle aged guys with  
beards that wear glasses you'll never leave the lab."

Grissom shook his head trying to explain for what seemed like the  
100th time. "It's not just that. It's his relationship with a woman  
that looks a great deal like Sara, Lillian said as much when you left  
the room. She remarked on how much the Bloodworths looked like Sara  
and I."

Brass looked defeated. "I guess the rest will only solidify your  
position."

"When did you start using words like solidify and what's the other  
stuff?" Grissom raised a trademark eyebrow.

Jim Brass exhaled a bit. Maybe Gil's insatiable curiosity would  
propel him back into the case. He moved the file closer to Grissom  
and began to speak.

"Their real name is Bloodworth. They are married and they do live in  
Vegas, have for the last two years. He is an art professor at UNLV  
and she is an artist in residence. He's one of the pre-eminent  
experts on artwork from the Renaissance. He's the guy that the  
Vatican calls when they are up a creek with no paddle."

Gil interjected. "Is the guy that figured out two of the Louvre's Da  
Vincis were forgeries?"

Brass nodded. "The one and the same. By all accounts he's a genius."

Brass stopped and swallowed afraid that the similarities between the  
men would cause Grissom to retreat again.

"Apparently she's not too far behind. Her maiden name is Atworth as in  
the Atworths, as in the Vanderbilts, the Rockerfellers. They met when  
she was doing graduate work at Columbia. She did an independent study  
under him. No one knows if the hanky panky  
started then or when she came to work with him documenting and  
archiving Columbia's collection."

Grissom groaned. "Brass."

"It gets better."

Grissom held up the scarred hand. The ER doc that had stitched him up  
told him that it would leave an ugly scar. Twelve year old Gil's only  
response was to ask if he would still be able to catch and mount  
butterflies.

"I at least need to call Sara in here. She needs to hear all of it so  
that she can decide for herself."

Brass sipped his coffee. "Since when did you stop making decisions  
for her?"

Grissom did not respond as he pressed the radio button on his cell  
phone. Brass was right. For years he had made decisions about his  
relationship with Sara or lack thereof because he believed that he  
knew what was better for her. It was clear to him that a relationship  
with an anti social, middle aged entomologist was not what his vibrant  
Sara needed.

Sara threw the door open took a long legged stride in. She was holding  
a sheet of paper and waving it about.

"Guess who has the DNA evidence on the Keys case?"

Brass watched as Gil gave her a warm grin. It was his Sara grin, when  
his eyes lit up and his cheeks were tinged red with longing. He was  
always rewarded with her gap toothed smile that had a hint of a giggle  
at the end of it.

Grissom spoke. "The butler did it."

Sara's face fell. "How did you know that?"

"Doesn't the butler always do it?"

The gap toothed grin again.

She sat on the edge of Grissom's desk. "Hey is that the Bloodworth file?"

He hadn't told her that he was taking them both off the case. "Yeah."

"Groovy! What did Lillian say about them? Hey Brass you gonna ask her  
out?"

Brass choked on his coffee. She looked like a mischievous kid.

"Where did you get that from? You were in the room for like a minute."

Sara reached out to ruffle his hair. "Brass has gotta girlfriend."

Grissom felt an unreasonable jealously as she touched the other man's  
hair.

Brass smacked her hand away. "Cookie cut that out." He pulled a comb  
from his jacket pocket and reordered his dark locks.

"Lillian's gone and the rest of us don't' care how you look. So  
what's up?" She reached for the Bloodworth file."

She began to flip through absently waiting for Brass or Grissom to  
speak. When she got to the last page Grissom saw her flat belly halt  
its breathing. She pulled out the page that had been taken from the  
UNLV faculty look book. The picture was a professional portrait,  
probably taken at the behest of a manager or booking agent.

They both wore black turtlenecks and stared into the camera with  
deceptively open faces. They didn't exactly smile as they emitted a  
glow. Sara turned to Gil.  
"Have you seen this picture?"

Grissom shook his head. "Lillian described them very well for me."

Sara thrust the picture into his view. He had not wanted to see it.  
He peered at it for a second and looked at Sara.

Brass watched the two. Everyone was familiar with the Sara/Grissom  
mojo, the communication without talking, the touching without  
touching. Brass waited.

Grissom narrowed his eyes. I'll do it if you will. I won't let you  
do this by yourself.

Sara parted her lips just a bit. Do you think we should? I'm scared.  
What will this do to us?

Grissom leaned back into his chair. You never have to fear anything  
as long as I'm here. I'm scared too. I will not let it do anything  
to us. I'm glad you think there still is us'.

Sara's eyes narrowed. Can we stop if we need too?

The Grissom brow. Of course.

Grissom turned and picked up the folder. He directed his words to Brass.

"We'll do it. But we stop when we say stop"


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Brass passed the bottle to Grissom. The scientist looked at the bottle. His words were ever so slightly slurred. "Damn Jim, this stuff is pricey. You are developing a discerning taste in your old age."

Brass' words were even more slurred. "You can't take it with you."

Grissom poured the amber liquid into the crystal tumbler. He held it up to the light before he sipped.Grissom smiled at his friend. "So are you going to ask the lovely Lillian out?"

Brass looked at him from under hooded eyes. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Grissom quoted. "Those who plot the destruction of others often fall themselves."

"Who said that?"

"Plato"

"Well unlike you I know when I'm in trouble."

The criminalist smiled even more. "I have never denied that I am in trouble. I just can't seem to figure out what to do about it."

"Now see that's what I don't get. If Sara Sidle so much as wagged her big toe at me…Well you know."

Grissom nodded solemnly. "Half the night shift is in love with her and the other half are heterosexual women."

Brass snorted as he pulled the bottle towards himself.

After Brass left, Grissom realized that he might have had too much to drink. The couch in his office was uncomfortable on a good night let alone one like tonight but it looked as if he had  
no choice. 

He didn't hear Sara come in. He was surprised to see her standing over him. For a split second he thought it was one of his frequent dreams of waking up with Sara smiling at him.

Her voice was soft. "You okay?"

Grissom sat up and blinked his eyes several times. "What time is it?"

"Around 9. How long have you been asleep?"

"Maybe 30 minutes."

He stretched. The pain was already starting to kick in.

"Why are you sleeping in your office?"

"Brass and I had a few."

His face was close to her crotch. He caught a whiff of her scent. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. 

She rested her long hands on her hips and smiled. They wanted to bury themselves in Grissom's hair. She'd learned the hand trick from him. It was what he did when he was trying not to touch her.

"I can take you home."

Relief flooded his features. "You don't have to ask me twice."


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Grissom and Sara debated and tugged at reasons on how to continue with the case. The Bloodworths were not prime suspects. In fact, they were barely suspects. They had no forensic data and only a professional relationship to a vic whose whole life was murky with intrigue and danger.

Grissom suggested that they interview the couple together. Sara vetoed the idea deciding that it would leave them at a disadvantage. Eventually they decided that gender separation was the best tactic believing the physical resemblance would not be less startling that way.

Grissom walked past the receptionist desk up the stairs to the second floor. Several students did double takes in the hall when they saw him, only turning away after a second look. Something was off. He was certainly looked like Dr. Bloodworth but there was something different. Dr. Bloodworth was darker, his features more sharp angled, the nose more prominent, the emerald green of his eyes a remnant of some Irish ancestor. No this man was not Dr. Bloodworth but he certainly looked a great deal like him. Surely he was his brother, at the very least a cousin.

Grissom walked past an empty secretary's desk and tapped softly on the maple door. Dr. Jarvis Bloodworth was stencilled across it in Times Roman font. A deep voice called from the other side beckoning Grissom to come in. 

Dr. Jarvis Bloodworth stood as Gil opened the door. He peeled off his glasses and watched Grissom cross the threshold with expectation. His brow furrowed as Gil's face came into view. A low whistle emanated from him.

Gil's blue eyes were bright with similar curiosity. 

It was the professor that spoke first. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom, I must say it is an honor to finally meet you. I have followed much of your work. I always hoped that I would run into you at some function or another but the world of art and the world of science seem to rarely collide. It's a shame really. Please sit."

His voice was deeper than Gil's and had a hint of some European accent that Gil found hard to distinguish. He wore jeans, and a burgundy sweater. Grissom wondered why he hardly ever wore jeans. He had lost some weight recently and thought he might buy a pair.

He sat in a black leather chair that was slightly off center from Jarvis' desk. 

They regarded one another across the large space. 

Grissom put one finger up to his face. Bloodworth spoke. "So?"

Grissom smiled. 

"I take it you knew about the resemblance."

Grissom smiled again. 

"You look a great deal like my brother Jiles."

"He has blue eyes too. He lives in England."

"Scotland Yard."

It was Jarvis' turn to smile. "Ah I should have known you would have heard of him."

"Never had the pleasure to meet him either but I have followed his work on carbon 13 dating."

"The next time you forensics types meet up you will certainly have to look him up. It would good to know one another if you ever want to commit murder on the same night."

Grissom met his eyes. "Why would I need to know him? I know you, and we live in the same town."

Bloodworth tipped his head a bit. "Indeed" He leaned forward. "So Dr. Grissom what can I do for you?"

Gil thought of asking him to call him just Grissom but he sensed that a man called Jarvis Bloodworth would bristle at the informality.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sherry English."

Bloodworth looked down at his manicured hands. "Sherry was very good to my Leigh and I."

Grissom waited.

"We didn't know that she had died until we showed up at the Domain for our usual appointment."

"And when was that?"

"Three weeks ago."

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"The first of September. My wife and I try to go at least once a month. Sometimes more depending on…."

Grissom watched the man's face for any hint of shame or embarrassment. He saw none. Grissom thought he looked a little Middle Eastern. His looks would be called swarthy in romance novels where as Grissom looked more European, Italian or Spanish.

"What exactly did Ms. English do for you and your wife? I need you to be specific."

Dr. Bloodworth nodded his understanding.

"My wife and I liked for Sherry to observe us having sex."

"Did you or your wife ever have sex with Sherry either alone or together?"

"No." Jarvis flicked at an invisible speck on the desk.

"Are you sure? About your wife I mean."

"Yes. My wife and I have not one single secret between one another."

Grissom spoke evenly. What must it be to love so openly and honestly? "Lucky man."

"No. Luck is for chance. Leigh is a blessing and I thank God everyday for her. Only God could have brought her to me and it is only God that keeps her with me. "

Gil ran the scarred hand over his hair. He smiled at the formal language. "You must know what it is like to have a gift from God."

Grissom stared at the other man. 

Bloodworth stared back. 

A clock ticked softly somewhere on the wall. Grissom could usually out wait anyone. The only exception had been Sara.

They waited. Professor Bloodworth saw a slight nod of his head. 

Bloodworth's face opened a bit. "That is good. Will my Leigh and I have the opportunity to meet your other?"

Grissom stood and began to peruse the bookshelves. He told himself that he was playing a game, interrogating a suspect. He handled a volume on DaVinci's brush technique. The spine said that Bloodworth had written the slim leather book. "She doesn't like to be watched by anyone but me."

"And you?"

"I don't like to be watched by anyone but her."

"Twin souls"

Grissom turned. His hands were behind his back. "Do you know anyone that would have wanted Sherry dead?"

"I feel like we are in a bad movie."

It was Grissom's turn to wait. 

"We never talked about anything to personal. I mean our relationship was basically business so to speak. I know that she was from India, she was going to be a vet, she was looking forward to a family wedding in December, she thought she might give into her parents attempts to arrange a marriage."

"Hindu?"

"No Marthoma. Have you heard of them?"

"Basically the orthodox Christian Church in India."

"I am a Catholic and come from a very traditional family as well so we did chat about that sometimes, how ironic our paths should cross in such a setting."

Grissom pulled one of the books from the shelf. "Do you paint as well?"

Grissom put the book back.

"Yes."

Grissom looked around the office. He caught sight of a small oil painting on an easel. It was a fusion of reds and pinks. Grissom took off his glasses and studied the canvas.

"Your wife's"

"Yes"

"She's very good."

"I will tell her that you said so. I see you are a renaissance man."

Grissom straightened himself and turned looked around the rest of the office. "I have a number of interests as I am sure you do."

Grissom knew that this was an investigation but had read a great deal about Bloodworth and thought he might never have another chance to ask the art historian himself.

"The forgeries that you found at the Louvre, I was never clear on how exactly that happened."

Dr. Bloodworth shook his head. "Those of us involved aren't particularly sure either."

Grissom leaned against the book shelf and crossed his arms. He wanted to hear the story.

"My wife and I were on holiday in France. We went through wine country, visited my parents and some of her relatives. Eventually Jiles met us in Paris and we visited the Louvre like we had on countless occasions. Actually Jiles is more responsible for this than he has been given credit for. My brother has an extremely sensitive sense of smell. He's among a tiny fraction of people." Grissom was impressed. "Must help with his work."

"Of course. Well we were in this small exhibit room with two of the lesser known DaVinci's and Jiles kept saying that he smelled something." Dr. Bloodworth rolled his eyes heaven ward.

"Jiles can smell the difference between a new 20 dollar bill and an old one, so complaining of a smell is not novel but he wouldn't let it go. Finally, I went at found my friend Charles Duvet, he is the curator of several collections. I felt foolish really but I said that Charles says that this room doesn't smell like any of the others. Honestly I thought there might be something wrong with the climate system. They looked and nothing. Well as you may know Dr. Grissom when certain people say something is wrong, people sit up and take notice. Charles became relentless. He took Jiles to every room of the Louvre and had him smell them and I mean every room, offices, security, employee's kitchens. While we are doing that he insists that I examine the two DaVincis. Leigh went with Jiles to be an examiner if he smelled that smell again. He didn't."

"They've put me in an examination room and I am telling you Dr. Grissom I saw nothing wrong at first, absolutely nothing. I was almost finished and then I saw it."

"What was it?"

"One of the brushstrokes was off."

"Just one."

"That's all it takes. It was the only mistake, the canvas, the paint, the aging, it was all perfect but there was this one brushstroke. Upon closer examination we found that both of the DaVincis were forgeries."

Grissom was enthralled. 

"Who did the forgeries? How did they make the switch?"

"You sound like Jiles. After the local officials were called in, they would not let Jiles leave nor did he want to. He ended up staying a full month. He has watched surveillance for the last 3 years. He had them print every corner of the museum and he ran it against known thieves and forgers. It practically consumed his life."

"No wife?"

Dr. Bloodworth shook his finger at Grissom. "Two months away from getting marriage so I think he felt as if this was his last hurrah. As it turned out Emira is very understanding.

"Well" Dr. Bloodworth talked excitedly. "He finally did figure out a few things. The first was that the tape had been doctored, well it was more like it had been hacked via the museum computer system. He also believes that the thief came in from underground."

Gil's face frowned in concentration. "How long does he think the forgeries were in place?"

Dr. Bloodworth leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers. "At least a year, but probably two."

"I mean the Louvre security system...how would anyone get past that? Could it have been someone working from the inside?"

Dr. Bloodworth looked please. "Ah you see; you and Jiles. Well it turns out that it was most certainly someone working at the Louvre."

Grissom face filled with excitement. "There are only a handful of people in the world that would have the inclination or the talent to pull it off. How did they pass the employment screening?"

Grissom's face filled understanding. "They faked their fingerprints. How? Transparent latex?"

"Jiles says no. He thinks that the forger invented something."

Admiration crossed through eyes. "Damn"

"Indeed."

"Do you or Jiles have any idea who it could have been?"

"The list is quite short"

Grissom ticked off names. "Godfrey Martin, Reneir Franko, Noel Amelie, Jose Diaz and the Ito Family out of Tokyo and the Shadow "

"Stands to reason that if you don't know who or how it was done then the Shadow."

"He or she is believed to responsible for close to 100 million dollars in stolen art. Usually they break in and follow a carefully constructed flawless plan. The shadow has never replaced art though."

"Jiles surmised the Louvre was such a high stakes job that it had to be replaced so that our thief-forger would have some lead time."

"So Jiles thinks the forger and the Shadow are the same person" Grissom considered this. "Who would have the talent to be an ingenious burglar and an expert forger?"

"That Dr. Grissom is the question that Jiles continues to ask himself."

He found a soft water color portrait, also small in size on a bare portion of wall. The woman in the portrait appeared to be nude but her body was obscured by pane of glass. Only her face remained in focus. 

Grissom walked to the wall and pointed. "Mrs. Bloodworth?"

"Yes. She sat for me when she was doing her graduate work at Columbia." His accent suddenly became thick with the passion of his recollection.   
"Before you were married?"

"Before we were anything but student and teacher; artist and model."

Grissom turned on his heels and put his glasses on. "Was there ever a before?"

Dr. Bloodworth showed a top row of even white teeth. His laugh was interrupted by a hard knock. 

Dr Bloodworth glanced at the clock and called for the party to come in. Jim Brass was wearing his "I have to give you some bad news face".

Grissom began to sweat while Jarvis Bloodworth stopped breathing.

The both uttered the names at the same time.

"Leigh?"

"Sara?"


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Sara rang the doorbell to the sprawling bungalow. After a short wait, a smiling woman pulled the door open. Her face was bare of any makeup. She wore a white smock ancient with paint. Her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She gave Sara a generous smile.

"Ms. Sidle, come in. Come in." Leigh Bloodworth stood back and waved Sara in excitedly. Sara found herself in a warm open breeze way filled with light. A large African parrot sat in a gold cage bidding her a hardy "Hello"

Sara followed Leigh Bloodworth down the hall to a vast space that served as a studio. She directed Sara to a small sitting area furnished with wicker furniture. A small vase of baby roses graced an iron table in the center of the seating area. 

Once they were both seated Sara was surprised to hear the other woman gush. "My God you're gorgeous."

Sara took in the other woman's face so like her own but a bit more rounded and soft. Her hair was darker than Sara's, nearly black. 

Sara laughed without thinking. 

Leigh Bloodworth laughed without knowing why. "What? Has no one ever told you that you are attractive?"

"I look like you."

Leigh's eyes grew wide. She looked closely at Sara as if she was studying a painting. "Damn if you don't. Oh my goodness. I am so embarrassed. You must think I am the most horrible narcissist."

"Um apparently you have a good deal of self esteem. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're gorgeous too, besides I have a picture from the faculty look book."

Leigh scrunched her nose a bit. "You mean the glamour shot? I hate that picture. It's simply dreadful. I am taking our next publicity shot myself although I doubt I can get Jarvis to sit for another picture ever. He said that was his last picture. He is freezing his age."

She paused to take a breath. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm good."

"So, you are here to talk about Sherry?" 

"Yes. We understand that you and your husband were regulars."

Leigh breathed deeply and then began to speak. "Let me see if I can tell what you want to know without a ping pong game. Jarvis and I visit the domain at least once a month. We paid Sherry to watch us make love. We don't really go for any extreme domination. We tied each other up on once occasion. We did not have sex with Sherry at all. That's not allowed at Heather's"

A look of disdain crossed Sara's face. 

Leigh stopped speaking. "You don't like Lady Heather?"

Sara didn't answer. 

"I say that because you only got that look when I mentioned her name."

Sara fiddled and gave Leigh a blank stare.

Leigh watched her through a practiced artist's eye. She moved her head from one angel to another. She started to speak again.

"That's about it. I knew Sherry but not that well. She had a warm and giving spirit."

"What about Dr. Bloodworth?"

"He didn't know Sherry any better than I did."

Sara was skeptical. "How can you be sure?"

"Jarvis and I have no secrets and we don't have sex with other people. We take our vows very seriously."

"You just like people to watch."

Leigh gave a soft laugh. "In a word, yes."

A white phone rang on a low table near Leigh Bloodworths' hand. Sara watched as she picked up the receiver and listened. 

Sara's own phone rang. She was surprised to see Grissom's number appear on her caller ID. She walked to the door and crossed into the dark hallway. 

"Sara"

"Hi."

"There's no need to continue questioning the Bloodworths as suspects. They may even be targets."

"Why?"

"Brass just came to tell Dr. Bloodworth that his secretary was found dead about an hour ago. She was found on the outskirts of town, stabbed in the heart like Sherry English. Doc Robbins says that she could not have been dead for more than hour. There is no way either of the Bloodworths could have been involved. Tell you what, why don't you meet me at my house after you finish there. We need to talk about the case."

Sara disconnected the call and looked over to where Mrs. Bloodworth was still on the phone.

The other woman's voice was delicate and soft but Sara could still hear her side of the conversation. "Oh sweetheart, how is this your fault?... Are you going to  
be okay?....Oh I think we should go ahead with dinner. It will make both of us feel better. ..I love you too."

Her face was pinched as put down the receiver. 

Sara glanced around the studio. Most of the work was done in oils; it was passionate and striking and compelled further inspection. She stood and walked to an unfinished canvas that sat on an easel by the wide high window. 

"That piece has me in fits. I can't seem to finish it. It haunts me at night. I woke in a cold sweat the other night. Jarvis wants me to destroy it. I can't bring myself to do it."

Sara didn't speak. The dots of purple and blue seemed to dance across the canvas like a grotesque ballet. Her voice was low and throaty when she spoke.

"It's wonderful."

Leigh came to stand beside the other woman. "That's it. I have to finish it now because you CSI Sidle are not an easy critic. I suppose you heard."

"About your husband's secretary? Yes."

Sara looked at the woman and saw profound sadness in her eyes. She seemed to be deeply touched by the woman's death and for some reason that surprised Sara. Sara realized that Grissom had not told her the secretary's name.

"Janet was a force of nature. She treated both of us as family from the moment she met us."

Sara continued to study the painting and Leigh studied her. "I think that I would be very afraid if my husband ever met you."

Sara walked closer the painting. "Would you tell him that you were afraid?"

"Of course."

"If you can tell him then you don't need to be afraid." Sara glanced back at the other woman. She was stunned to hear her voice leave her body. "I wouldn't be afraid for Grissom to meet you. He would like you. You would make him laugh, so few people do."

"Would you tell Grissom that I would make him laugh?"

Sara shook her head. "I wouldn't have to."

"Where did you meet this, Grissom is it?"

Sara pulled a stool to the canvas. "He was my professor in a seminar."

Leigh's laugh was rich and deep and resounded off the concrete floor. "Oh my, that's why they sent you."

Sara nodded and rested her hand under her chin. She sat up on the stool.

"And where is your Grissom? Is he the man with my husband?"

"Yes"

Leigh leaned her head against the window. She wanted to see Sara as she looked at the  
painting.

"Is your Grissom as terribly serious as you are CSI Sidle?"

"Yes."

"Then I think my husband will like him. My husband fancies himself as a terribly serious man."

Sara leveled a gaze at Leigh. "He's not?"

"About what's important he is."

Sara's curiosity got the better of her once more. Just because he looked like Grissom didn't mean that he thought like Grissom. She didn't think like Leigh, did she? "What's important to him?"

"Always the investigator CSI Sidle; me, our families, our lives together, his work, the work we do together."

Sara sat up suddenly as if she became conscious of being observed. She looked at the other woman's left hand. "May I see your ring?"

Leigh blinked several times. "I shouldn't wear it when I'm working."

She passed the ring to Sara who brought it close to her face. "He had it made for you?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been married?"

"Two years, we got married here. Despite what we appear to be, Jarvis is very old fashioned." She imitated her husband's deep voice. "Leigh I will not drag you halfway across the country as my cortisone.""He uses words like that, cortisone."

"Doesn't Grissom?"  
"Some. Mostly he quotes people."

The laughed the laugh of girlfriends whispering about adored men. Leigh leaned forward conspiratorially. Sara was surprised at how easy this woman was to be with.

"How long have you two been together?"

Sara's voice hinted her embarrassment. She shouldn't have talked about Grissom as if they were lovers. They weren't and probably never would be. "We aren't really"

Leigh gave a knowing look. "There's always one that's afraid."

"Were you afraid?"

"I ran from his office and barricaded myself in my apartment where I threw myself on the floor sobbing. We artists can be very dramatic." Leigh turned her hands in a loose gesture.

Sara waited for her to continue.

"He sat outside my door for six hours. He didn't move. He just sat there. I called the police on him."

Sara's dark eyes grew wide. 

Leigh looked thrilled with the remembrance. "They never came. I had a show that night so I had to open the door."

"I asked Grissom out to dinner. He said no. He said he didn't know what to do."

Leigh scoffed lightly. "Oh you scientist are so boring." She saw the sadness in the other woman's eyes as she handed her ring back. 

Leigh attempted to lighten the mood. "Is he tall dark and handsome?"

Sara's head moved in a so-so gesture. "He's not exactly tall but he is dark and handsome. He looks like your husband."

Leigh walked suddenly and briskly across the room. Her words came out in a burst as she spoke aloud.

"Oh I can't resist. Come CSI Sidle." 

Sara watched like a fascinated child. Leigh jumped from her own stool and ran to a small low table. She opened a drawer and pulled out a purple pouch that looked to be velvet. She returned to the sitting area and began to take out clear objects. Sara walked to where she sat. 

"I have to do a reading." Leigh seemed frantic. She closed her eyes for a second and seemed to be saying a short prayer. She reached for Sara's hand. She pressed Sara's warm flesh in her own. Sara saw that the clear objects were crystals held together by a long satin ribbon. She held them up to Sara's neck and then wrapped them around one wrist. Finally she put them around Sara's neck tying them like a necklace. Once that was done she told Sara to think of Grissom.

For Sara's part, she was too entranced with this woman who seemed like a different part of herself. She couldn't stop her and was not particularly interested in doing so.

Her voice sounded sweet and inviting as she began to speak. Sara imagined that it was the voice that children heard when they thought of the perfect mother.

"I don't believe that I am telling you anything that you don't already know. You and Grissom do God's work and God is pleased that you have accepted and followed your calling. There are others that do the work of God as well."

She seemed to be watching a movie that only she could see. "There is a dark warrior with gentle heart and spirit. He has the name of a warrior. He regards each of you as family but has a special place for the huntress. The huntress may be his soul mate. I also see a wise fool. He makes you laugh but he is also quite brilliant. He wants to leave the confines that he has created for himself and the wise seeker, I'm guessing that is your Mr. Grissom, is afraid for him. He is right to hold him back just for now. You should tell him to be patient. He will listen to you. There is another man, two other men. There is a dark haired door keeper. He is wise like Grissom."

She paused as she took a breath. "He is ripe for temptress. Don't be alarmed, she is a good temptress. The other man is young like you. He loves you very much, like he loves his own sisters. His spirit is not clear. He needs more time to move through the world. He is  
open to teaching and learning. In another life the dark warrior was his blood brother."

Sara's mouth went dry with the next words. "At the beginning of time God ordained a soul mate for each of us. If we follow our path as ordained by the Creator we are brought to that soul mate. Our life then becomes complete. You and Grissom have been open to much of what God has done for you."

Leigh look disturbed. "Grissom is frightened. He is afraid of himself. He is afraid of what he will become. He is right to be afraid."

Sara nodded. "Was there a deceptive healer?"

"Yes"

The crystals seemed to burn Sara's neck. "It is good that he is gone."

Leigh stopped talking for a long time. She was listening to something. Eventually her voice came out as a whisper. "The only time I have been given such assurances was when I met Jarvis." She leaned close to Sara.

"You two are a destiny that others dream of. He is right to be afraid but you will soothe his soul and all that disturbs him will quieten. Without you his demons will overtake you both. It is good that he keeps you close. You keep much turmoil at bay."  
She leaned away from Sara and rested her head against the couch. She was very tired.

"You are ashamed of things that have happened. Don't be. You could never be less than perfect in his eyes. He finds perfection in your imperfection"

Sara was surprised when Leigh laughed. "He thanks God everyday that your parents did not get your teeth fixed. He does want you to grow your hair out, typical man. You have to fight. Not in the way that you are used to fighting. You have to seize all your womanly energy. It is time to put hard things aside. When he is ill, help him get well. When he feels pain, stroke where it hurts. If he is hungry, feed him. It is time for you to be a woman. You have to fight like a cool breeze through the leaves. Be gentle with him."

She reached to take the crystals from Sara's neck and brown eyes met brown. 'I thank God for bringing you here."

She exhaled deeply and looked at Sara. She laughed merrily. "Now that I am not a suspect you think I am a nut case."

Sara's mouth opened and her cheeks took on a pink tinge.

"Oh Sara my dear, it takes more than a skeptic scientist to shake me."

"Now we must decide how to proceed with your Grissom"


	6. 6

**Chapter 6**

Grissom sat across Sara. They were at his townhouse. Sara had been surprised when he had suggested that they meet there to talk about the case but was glad for uninterrupted time with Grissom. 

They didn't have the file open; instead Grissom had cooked a simple dinner of vegetarian lasagna and salad. When he pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator he leveled her with a piecing gaze. "Can you have this?"

"My counselor says that I am not an alcoholic. She says I used alcohol inappropriately during a stressful situation."

He pulled out a corkscrew and worked on the bottle. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "Are you under stress now?"

She gave him a soft gaze and shook head.

_Liar  
_  
He poured. 

She watched him as they started to eat. He looked rested and at peace. "You look good."

His eyes filled with his Sara look. "Thank you. I feel good. I have been eating better and going to the gym, trying to get enough sleep."

She smiled back at him. They ate in silence fore several minutes. He spoke without looking at her. "So tell me about your visit with Mrs. Bloodworth."

Sara watched his hands work the fork as he cut into the pasta. "She told me I was gorgeous."

"You are." The words were out of his mouth before he could think. It was a self evident truth for Grissom, not something to be discussed or debated. The scientist in him regarded it as an undisputable fact that could not be disproved.

She didn't speak for a second and he almost didn't hear her soft "thank you."

He prompted her to continue. "She didn't realize that I looked like her until I pointed it out. She told me that she and her husband were regulars of Sherry's. They never saw her outside of work. That's was about it for the case."

Grissom looked closely are her. "Do you believe her?"

Sara thought for a second. "Yes I do. They may not conventional but I don't think she's a liar."

"Even where he's concerned?"

"I don't think she would lie to him but maybe for him."

_I would too.  
_  
Sara watched Grissom's eyes. "What about him?"

Grissom focused on her mouth. "The same. He would probably never lie to her but he would lie for her and most probably kill for her. "

_And God help me, so would I.  
_  
"What else did you talk about?" Grissom took a sip of the dark wine. Sara wondered if you could taste in on his lips.

"I saw some of her work. Her paintings are very powerful. I was thinking of buying one when the case is over."

"He has one in his office. She is quite good."

Sara's fingers played across the edges of her wine glass. "I didn't see any of his work."

"He seems to prefer water colors. He had a portrait of her when she sat for him in New York, before they were together." The next words from Grissom were an afterthought. "Or so he says."

Sara gapped. She wondered if Grissom had even thought about the irony of the situation. "You don't believe him."

"I don't know. You should have seen this portrait. It was obviously painted by a man in love."

Sara moved food around on her plate. "So just because he was in love that means that they had an inappropriate relationship."

Grissom's face felt warm. He mumbled a reply. "You may be right." Sara congratulated herself for not laughing out loud.

It was her turn to be curious. "What else did you talk about?"

"Mostly the case." 

She saw vagueness fill his expression. "What else?"

His lips and another sip of wine, she waited. "He wants to meet you."

She blinked several times. Silence.

"I told him that I didn't think that was a good idea."

"She said she was scared for me to meet him."

"Me too." Grissom realized that he was done with subterfuge. 

"I told her she had no reason to be scared."

Grissom put his fork across his empty plate. Sara stood and took his plate. He watched as she went to the counter and cut another piece of lasagna. She returned and sat the plate in front of him. He thought he felt her hands brush across his hair. She  
remembered Leigh's words to be gentle. 

"Why?"

"Because she could tell him anything. When you can tell a person anything there is no fear. I told her that I wasn't scared for you to meet her. I think you would like her."

Grissom chewed slowly. His blue eyes searched her face. "You wouldn't be jealous."

He regretted it as soon as he said it. "Sara that was very presumptuous of me, I shouldn't have."

She shook her head. "You know that I could be jealous but she's not your type."

Grissom laughed just above a whisper. "What else did she say?"

"She said that God brought us to her."

"He said that God brought her to him."

"Was it strange seeing him?"

"A little, he said I looked a lot like his brother that worked at Scotland Yard. I don't have siblings but I can imagine that it the same feeling you get when you look at a brother or sister that looks very much like but is still different."

"Speaking of which, his brother was the one that found something was odd with the DaVincis."

"How'd he do that?"

Gil was never tired of her unending questions. They always managed to teach one another something.

"Apparently Jiles Bloodworth has a very keen and highly unique sense of smell and he said that those two paintings smelled off."

"What was it that he smelled?"

"The paint that the forger used, it smelled different to Jiles and because it was newer than it should have been, to Jiles it reeked."

Grissom retrieved Sara's plate along with his and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with two slices of cheesecake. He left again and delivered two mugs of coffee with Bailey's

She looked at the dessert, bit into it and then spoke with her mouth full. "Did you make this?"

"My Madre's recipe." Grissom was glad to see her eating and relaxing. "What else did she say?"

"She gave me a reading." 

His eyebrow hitched in a way that only Sara would notice. "What did she use?"

"Crystals on a satin ribbon."

He took a sip of the hot liquid, a little rested on his moustache. "Will you tell me what she said?"

She smiled. He knew she would. "She talked about the team. She said that Nick and Warrick were blood brothers in another life, that Catherine may be Warrick's soul mate, that you are doing the right thing by holding Greg back for a bit. Oh and that Brass is ripe for a temptress."

Grissom forked cake into his mouth. "The fair Ms Lillian?"

"The rest is for women only."

"Tell" he cajoled.

She changed the subject. "Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"Sara." His spoke like a teacher whose students refused to give the correct answer.

"What do you think about their sex games?"

"I think that is why I don't want him to meet you."

"Oh. You know I would never want to do that right?" Concern flooded her body. "Would you?"

_Sara what difference does it make to you? He wouldn't want to do play them with you._

"What if I wanted to?" 

She did not speak. She watched his face. "You wouldn't."

"What if I did?" He challenged.  
_Damn Gil, shut your mouth and eat. You are scaring her to death._

"I don't know." 

He was taken aback by her honesty. 

His cell phone vibrated and rung. He swore a silent oath and moved to pick it up. 

He barked into the phone. "What!"

Brass' voice came through the line. "Okay I'm not even going to ask. Where's cookie?"

Grissom scowled. "Why do you call her that?"

"Cause she's sweet. Where is she?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"The same reason that I ask Catherine where Warrick is when I can't find him, besides I just passed by your house about twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry to interrupt but I need both of you at the Bloodworths Asap."

Grissom frowned. "What happened?"

"Someone dumped a body over the wall of their back lawn."


	7. 7

**Chapter 7**

Catherine looked across the lawn. She stood at the patio door of the Bloodworths home. The  
strawberry blonde had protective booties on her feet as she moved stealthily through the backyard letting a flashlight guide her path. Greg followed closely behind her and bagged evidence as she directed.

Warrick was near the body taking pictures and measurements while Nick examined the section of wall closest to the body.

When Catherine made her way to Warrick they both glanced back at the patio door where the Bloodworths now stood. Warrick spoke in a low whisper. "That is some kind of freaky."

Catherine returned in her own low voice. "You say Grissom and Sara have met them."

"That's what Brass said."

"Brass ID the body yet?"

"Cindy something…another one of Lady Heather's girls"

"Serial," Greg had joined them. "Grissom and Sara here already." he nodded towards the house to where the Bloodworths stood observing the team.

"That's not them." Catherine responded.

"What? They are standing right there."

"It's the Bloodworths."

Greg squinted and opened his mouth. "What the hell?"

Nick chimed in from the wall. "Exactly."

Brass brought Grissom and Sara through the front door of the spacious home. He huddled with them in the foyer.

"Okay here's the deal. The Bloodworths had a small dinner party with some local artists this evening. There were about six people here up until about an hour ago. The Bloodworths were having one last glass of wine in the living room when something set off a motion detector. Mr. Bloodworth looked out in the backyard and didn't see anyone. His alarm company had already dispatched the police; uniforms called me; I called  
your team and that my friends, is why we are here. Mr Bloodworth will only let his wife talk to Sara."

Grissom took his hands out of his pockets and pressed one hand into Sara's back. "What is the team saying so far?"

Brass shrugged. "So far everything checks out. There are foot prints on the vacant lot behind the house. There is some blood on the wall that indicates a drop. The Bloodworths had company most of the night. Unless they had help it couldn't be them and oh yeah it's another one of Lady Heather's employees. David has the cause of death as a knife to the heart."

Grissom felt Sara stiffen against his hand. He rubbed soothingly on her lower back. The Lady Heather comment would set her on edge

"Let's go and see what they have to say." Grissom followed Sara down a long hallway.

The room they came to was a patio sunroom that looked out on the back yard. 

They could hear Jarvis talking soothingly to his wife. "Leigh you should not be watching this. Let's go back in."

Sara saw her silhouette as Leigh turned to face her husband. Tears ran down her face. Jarvis pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the saline from her face. When he was done he kissed her gently on the forehead. Leigh saw the other couple out of the corner of her eye. Sara thought it was strange that she cried for this woman but not Janet.

"Sara, Dr. Grissom." She gave a thin little smile as she turned to face them both. When she spoke, gone was the cool demeanor that Sara had seen earlier that day. Her voice was shaky and her face ashen. "I am sorry for interrupting your evening. It just I don't think anyone else can properly understand everything." She waived trembling hand in the air. 

Grissom was surprised that he had little reaction to the woman who looked so much like Sara. She was a very attractive woman with intelligent eyes and what seemed to be a generous spirit. He regarded her fondly as he would if she were a close relative of Sara's but he did not feel any part of the passion or spark that he felt when he looked at Sara. He wondered if it was the same for Jarvis Bloodworth.

Leigh Bloodworth directed them to sit on wicker furniture similar to the set that Sara had sat on earlier.

Jarvis Bloodworth sat close to his wife. He barely glanced at Sara and Grissom. His face was a map of concern and worry. All of his energy and attention was focused on the distress of his wife. 

Without any consciousness of their movements, Sara had looped her arm through Grissom's. He could feel Sara drinking in the other woman's pain. He put his hand over hers. 

Brass watched the foursome with a practiced eye for detail. He stood hovering in the doorway almost in shadow, as unobtrusive as possible. He watched as the two men adopted protective postures and pulled the women close. Neither Jarvis nor Gil seemed to notice surroundings. The other woman in the room held little attention for either of them. Grissom murmured something into Sara's ear. Grissom had often chastised her for being too involved in cases. Brass knew that those were not his words this evening.

If Grissom had any hint that any of it was too much for Sara that they would leave. Despite her tough exterior Sara was affected deeply by the suffering of others. Something had happened over the last 24 hours. Grissom was no longer concerned with the job. 

Sara spoke first. "Leigh can you tell me what happened? Start with the dinner party."

"We had a few friends over. There was only about six of us. Jar and I, Rena Matlock and her husband Martin and Robert Archer and his girlfriend Bridget Madison."

Sara took in the couple's dress. She had seen little of the other woman's body in her artists smock. Now she wore a dark crimson dress the color of which reminded Sara of dried blood. It was sleeveless and dipped just a bit in the front to show a little cleavage. Her legs were bare. On her feet were silver sandals with a heel. She had painted her toenails a crimson color to match the dress some point after Sara had left. She had the curves that Sara longed for, full bosom, round hips, well muscled legs.

Jarvis Bloodworth still wore his jeans from earlier in the day. He had changed into a crisp white shirt. On his feet were soft Moccasin's with an intricate pattern of some sort or another. Sara wondered if Grissom owned jeans anymore. The last time she had seen him wear a pair had been close to four years ago at a conference just before she moved to Vegas.

Leigh continued with her narrative. Sara almost shivered when she noticed how pale the other woman was. "Everyone arrived about 7. Robert and Bridget were a bit late. They had just come from a show in Chicago. We had appetizers, then dinner and dessert. Eventually I served a night cap and everyone left about 10. It was a normal evening with friends."

"There was a little wine left so we decided to sit finish it off, well Robert decided to finish it off. At some point the alarm went off, Robert looked out and saw something on the ground and then the police came."

Jarvis spoke for the first time. He looked at Brass in the shadows. "Do you know who the dead person is yet? Is it a man or a woman?"

"It's a woman named Cindy Ngyuen, she worked at Lady Heather's Domain. Do you know her?"

Leigh looked at Jarvis and let out a low gasp. Jarvis stroked her hair and spoke to Grissom. "We had an appointment with someone name Cindy last week but we cancelled."

"Why did you cancel?" 

"Leigh is pregnant. We have to make some lifestyle changes."

Sara found herself unreasonably happy for the other woman. They smiled at one another. Grissom felt some of the tension seep from Sara's body and thus his own.

Grissom considered for a moment. His next words were measured. He was cautious of not embarrassing the other man in front of the woman he loved. He thought of Sara's response every time someone spoke of Heather. "Dr. Bloodworth is there anyone who would be upset by your wife's pregnancy?"

Jarvis frowned then spoke simply. "No."

"Who knows that your wife is pregnant?"

"Our parents, our siblings and now you."

Grissom turned to Brass. "Check the phones."

Brass spoke briskly into his radio. 

Leigh was distressed. "Someone is listening to our phone calls!"

Jarvis patted her knee soothingly. "Dr. Grissom?"

He paused and measured his words again. "Is there someone, someone you were romantically involved with that is strong enough to lift a person?"

Jarvis looked at Leigh in quiet contemplation. Jarvis finally spoke. "Yes." He rubbed the soft hairs of his beard. 

His narrative started at the beginning.

"Dr. Grissom I am Lebanese. Actually my mother is Lebanese and my father is Lebanese and English. They were both very proud of their heritage and wanted my brother, sister and I too consider marrying someone from the Lebanese community selected by our families."

"An arranged marriage."

"In a manner of speaking. We agreed that to meet several potential spouses selected by our families and to go from there. My brother was given potential matches in England, my sister in Paris and me in New York. My family corresponded with several prominent Lebanese families that had daughters close to my age in and around New York. I met Rebekah and we dated for a time. We seemed suited. .Before I met Leigh, I was very pragmatic about matters of marriage, of love. Rebekah and I had almost the same background; close Catholic families, immigrants who settled in Europe, a passion for art. I did not love her but I believed that I would come to love her the way my mother and father came to love one another. My brother and sister had found suitable matches and even before the weddings were in love with their spouses. I believed that it was a matter of time for us."

He seemed to weigh what he said next. 

Grissom broke into the silence using the other mans first name for the first time. "Jarvis I need to hear all of it if you want to keep Leigh safe."

"Of course. Rebekah is an artist as well, that is that is why I didn't notice it at first. Artists can be difficult, eccentric. I was used to it. I can be difficult and ill tempered. My friends are the same. I just thought it was that

Sara spoke. "It was more than that?"

"Yes Sara it was more than that." It surprised Sara that he used her first name.  
"At first, she was suicidal and had to be hospitalized twice and when she was released she refused to take her medicine or see her doctors. She believed that God was going to heal her and sometimes she said that people thought she was crazy because God spoke to her. I said to her that God speaks to each of us but God would never tell us to harm ourselves or other people. Eventually her wrath turned to me. She stabbed me just above my heart once."

Leigh was the strong one now, exerting a bit of reassuring pressure on his arm as he glanced at her for a moment and smiled sweetly.

"I did not know how break it off with her. My parents are wonderful people. They never asked me for anything. I am the first born son. They could have asked for much more. I should have taken over the family textile business. I should have stayed in Paris with my parents and sister. They asked none of this. It seemed the least I could do for them. Rebekah's parents had told us that she suffered from some depression but nothing else. According to her doctors Rebekah's training had kept a number of problems at bay."

Jarvis saw Sara's frown. "I'm sorry. Rebekah competes in triathlons. She competed for the English team in two Olympics."

"A strong woman," Grissom said.

Jarvis nodded and continued. "The strain became too much for me. My health and my work began to suffer. I avoided calls from my parents and my brother and sister. My friends rarely saw me. It was during that time that Leigh came to study at Columbia. I became even more conflicted and confused. Eventually my parents reached me by phone. My mother heard my voice and she and my father took the first flight they could from Paris. She walked into my apartment and said "Un fils douleureux est comme aucun fils du tout."

Sara and Jarvis said it at the same time. "A sorrowful son is like no son at all."

Jarvis smiled wearily. "That was it. I broke off the engagement. Rebekah took it very hard. There were a few scenes in our apartment in New York and at one of my showings."

The room was quiet for a while. Brass cleared his throat from a corner and stepped from the shadows. "Dr. and Mrs. Bloodworth, I need to show you something."

**  
**


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

Grissom and Sara followed the home owners to the living area. Greg was standing near the couch. His eyes darted from one couple to another. The line had been disconnected. An adapter had been attached to the end where it plugged into the wall. Brass pointed to it with a gloved hand. "Your phone is tapped."

Jarvis Bloodworth massaged his wife's shoulders. Brass directed Greg to speak. He came to where both couples stood and opened his gloved hand. "I found these throughout the house. One was under a lamp in your bedroom, one was in your kitchen and one was under that table." Greg pointed towards the pine coffee table that sat in front of an overstuffed suede couch.

Grissom took his glasses off and leaned over to look in Greg's hand. "I have never seen bugs that small."

Greg responded. "Military intelligence has smaller ones. You can buy these at most spy shops. The technology gets better every year."

Grissom straightened. "How did you know where to look?"

"There are a couple of places that are favorites in terms of reception. More than likely there is a wireless antenna somewhere outside that sends signals to a recording location that is probably no more than a mile from here."

After Greg left the room she whispered to Sara. "The wise fool?"

Grissom looked at Sara as she laughed and nodded. 

Brass gave his hands a swift clap. "Dr. and Mrs. Bloodworth we are going to need to move you to a secure location."

"We have to leave town tomorrow. Leigh has important exhibition in Chicago." 

Brass gave Sara a beseeching look. She looked at Dr. Bloodworth. "Whoever did this knows about your wife's show and it wouldn't be safe in Chicago either. You should let the police relocate you somewhere. It's for the best."

Leigh Bloodworth gave a defeated sigh. "I'll go pack. Sara may see you for second?"

Sara sat on a loveseat in the Bloodworths massive bedroom. She watched the woman make several trips to her wardrobe.

She talked as she packed. "So did you think about what we talked about today?"

Sara shook her head. "Leigh I know I look like you but I am not you. I am not a seductress."

"Nonsense." She held up a shirt that obviously belonged to her husband. She held it up for Sara to see. "God this is hideous. Whatever would they do without us? You know he practically lives in jeans now but he didn't own a pair when I met him."

"I would so not be good at this."

"What's that?"

"This wife stuff; dinner parties, packing...I can barely take care of my plant."

"More nonsense. When you find the right person all of this comes naturally besides every marriage is different. I don't think your Grissom would want many dinner parties."

"He's not my Grissom."

Leigh tisked cryptically. "That's not what Jar says."

Before Sara could digest what she had said Leigh walked to where she was and handed her a sheet of paper. "That's my cell number and Sally's number."

"Who is Sally?"

"She specializes in custom made lingerie.'

Sara squinted at her. " Do you know Catherine Willows?"

"I believe that is the little blond woman. I like her. She has spunk."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I don't need any custom made lingerie."

She shut the suitcase with finality. "Stick with me and you will CSI Sidle."

Grissom glanced down the hall nervously. Jarvis watched in amusement. 

"She's fine. You will have to learn that women need to be left alone sometimes. It makes all of our lives much easier."

"Sara's not like most women."

"Well she's in good company."

"What does your wife want to talk to her about?"

He smiled over a wine glass. "Dr. Grissom I look like you so I wonder why you think I look like a fool."

Brass cackled from his perch on a barstool. "I like this guy."

Grissom looked back down the hallway. Salvador, the parrot, joined in Grissom's mockery.


	9. 9

**Chapter 9  
**  
On the way back to Grissom's place, Sara said very little. As they pulled up to Grissom's house her voice came in a whoosh. "Grissom?"

He turned the key into the off position. "What honey?"

_Honey, did I just say that? Shit._

She seemed to have not heard him. "Would you agree to an arranged marriage?"

He turned to face her. "I don't know maybe."

His hand was on the back of her seat and he could feel her hair tickling his fingers. He felt like a teenager who had done the fake yawn and now had his arm around the girl.

"I mean think about it. We make terrible decisions when it comes to falling in love. Our initial choices are based on some very silly criterion."

"Like what"

"Attractiveness, passion, ...all of these things don't add up to a lot if we are seeking a lasting commitment."

"So being attractive to someone isn't important for a marriage?"

"Of course it is. What I said was that we make our initial selections based on some flawed criteria"

"What's the difference?"

"Think about the three people that know you best. Are at least two of them family members?

"My mom and my brother."

"I venture to say that these same people have your best interest at heart. They want you to be happy."

"Yes"

"So what if they took a hundred applications for your husband."

"Okay"

"And they selected a pool of 10 based on common interests, family background, IQ whatever…it stands to reason that you would find two or three of them attractive."

"Yeah"

"I think that is the way that Dr. Bloodworth looked at it and maybe a lot of people who revert back to that part of their culture do as well, especially if they are not locked in to anything. They figure "What have I got to loose" and from my own experiences I can honestly say that my mother and Catherine couldn't do any worse."

Sara sighed in the darkness. He watched her breast rise and fall. "When you put it like that. Maybe the team should screen one another's potential dates."

They sat quietly for a moment. "Sara…

"Yes Dr. Grissom"

"I am sorry about you and Hank. I'm sorry that he treated you badly. You deserve much more than that guy could ever give you."

Was that a catch he detected in her voice? "So I keep telling myself. You know I never expected to be one of those women that worried about her biological clock ticking."

Grissom didn't know what to say. "You'll find the right person Sara."

Boldness descended on her. "Will you?"

He waved her off with a hand. "It's too late in the day for all that." 

She trapped his hand in the air and held it for a time. "You held my hand tonight."

"You felt tense. I was worried about you."

"Is that the same as being concerned?"

She saw a flash of teeth in the dark as she opened her door. "Well Dr. Grissom it has been fun but I think I better mosey on back to the Ponderosa."

"Sara"

"Yes Grissom"

"I think that we should work on this case away from the office. Before it was okay but now that everyone knows the Bloodworths look like us...I just think it would be better."

Sara's face was a question.

"From now can we just work at my house?"

Sara felt Leigh's cell phone number burning a hole in her back pocket.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a shy smile as she closed the door. He watched her until she pulled away.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

Leigh Bloodworth stood in Sara's living room holding outfits to her slim frame. 

"Do I have to wear a skirt?"

"Yes. You told me that you don't wear skirts to work because they are performance prohibitive. Well you are not going to wear pants to Grissom's because they are performance prohibitive. Really CSI Sidle, do I have to explain everything?"

She held up two pieces of clothing. "This will do and don't straighten you hair."

Sara was horrified. "What?"

"It takes too long and it looks better curly."

Sara narrowed her eyes. It was like having a Catherine psychic. She held the skirt and mumbled. "At least it's knee length."

Leigh uttered a cryptic, "This time."

Jarvis Bloodworth sat in the corner of Sara's apartment typing furiously on a laptop. According to Leigh, he refused to leave her side since the incident with the body over the wall.

Sara felt as if she were in some strange alternate universe. In her living room sat a man that looked like Grissom but was not; who along with his wife were both suspects in a murder up until a few hours ago.

Jarvis Bloodworth reached for his cell phone. More facial lines appeared as he talked with whoever was on the other end. His voice rose as his speech and slipped from English into what Sara supposed was Lebanese or maybe Arabic.

Leigh Bloodworth's mouth formed a small O as she heard her husband talk. Sara did not know if this was because she could understand the language her husband spoke or if Leigh intuitively knew what her husband was saying.

Both women watched as the conversation went on. Eventually Bloodworth uttered what Sara recognized as a prayer and he crossed himself. He held the phone out to Leigh. "Emira would like to speak with you"

Sara remembered that Emira was Jiles Bloodworth's wife. Leigh engaged in a rapid fire conversation mostly in French. Sara listened as Leigh asked over and over again about the well being of the children and Emira. Several times her hand went to her face with and she exclaimed softly. When she ended the conversation she crossed herself as he husband had. 

They both were silent when the call ended. Sara looked from one to the other. No one spoke. Jarvis finally breeched the silence. "Leigh, will you please tell Sara what has happened. I must call Lt. Brass and Dr. Grissom. Please excuse me ladies." With that he  
took the phone from Leigh and stepped into the hall.

Sara voiced her concern. "Is your family okay?"

Leigh pursed her lips. Her fists were like knots in her lap. She was a sensitive woman and the stress of the last 24 hours was taking a toll on her. Sara wondered about her baby. As if she heard Sara's thoughts she ran her hand across her flat stomach.

"By the grace of God they are fine. Apparently someone attacked Emira while she was out with one of the children."

The next words shook Sara. "The person stabbed her and her life was saved by a brooch I made for her daughters baptism."

Leigh Bloodworth crossed herself again and uttered another prayer as she went to her purse in search of her rosary beads.


	11. 11

**Chapter 11  
**  
Sara surveyed her living room. Over the last two hours it had turned into some kind of command center for the case. Brass made repeated calls to Scotland Yard, Interpol and Jiles Bloodworth. Grissom had said very little since he had entered Sara's home. Sara surmised that Jiles Bloodworth had moved his family to an undisclosed location in Britain and that Interpol was shadowing the Bloodworth's sister and her husband along with the Bloodworth's parents.

Jiles had found surveillance equipment in his home exactly like those found in the Bloodworth's Las Vegas bungalow. Jiles had also found a GPS locater on the family car. Interpol was checking flights from the US to Europe. When she'd tried to question Grissom about what was happening he'd waved her off and whispered that they would talk about it later. 

She had the distinct impression that his protective instincts were on overdrive. She didn't know why but it pleased her immensely. So she sat next to Leigh while the men folk swirled around them. She felt oddly safe and comforted.

Eventually Brass called in the two uniforms outside Sara's door. He conferred with them and Jarvis Bloodworth. Jarvis eventually motioned to his wife and continued the conference. When they were done, Leigh came close to Sara.

"Well CSI Sidle it seems that I am being whisked off. I don't think we will be seeing one another for a while."

Sara nodded her understanding. "I figured." She was sad to see the other woman go. "Don't look so down in the mouth CSI Sidle." She wagged her cell phone. "I will be in touch." She glanced to where Grissom stood in deep conversation with her husband. "We still have much work to do." 

Sara was surprised when the other woman lowered her voice further. "Sara I think he loves you very much. I am not sure exactly what is going on but he is extremely worried for some reason or another." Her seriousness was broken with a smile. "Does he always put his hands in his pockets when he's trying not to touch you? My goodness his hands must never see the sun"

Grissom turned to Sara as she let out a sweet laugh.

After the Bloodworths were gone Sara watched as Grissom and Brass continued in hushed whispers. Ever so often Gil would look across the room at Sara. He was surprised that she hadn't asked more questions.

Two new uniforms had replaced the ones that had escorted the Bloodworths from Sara's building.

Grissom walked to the couch where Sara sat and took Leigh's former place beside her. His hand went to her knee. 

She found that her lips were close to his ear. "What's wrong?" Her warm breath on his lobe nearly sent him over the edge.

"We are going to have to put you in protective custody."

"What!" 

"The profilers at Interpol think that you, my mother or Catherine may be the next target. My mother has been moved out of California and Catherine, Lindsey and Warrick should be on the east coast by now."

"This is about the Bloodworths."

"It was about the Bloodworths but now it's about us as well. They think that the same person that stole the DaVincis from the Louvre is the same one attacking women in the Bloodworth's lives."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The profilers and I tend to agree, think that the attacker sees people who pursue him or her in a romantic light. They might be the only people the attacker feels are worthy of his or her affection. More than likely this person is the forger-thief I told you about earlier. He or she sees anyone that takes attention away from the case as a romantic rival. I am now pursuing him so it stands to reason that those women close to me would be the next target. We don't think that my mother, Catherine or the Bloodworth sister are in danger. They are not possible romantic interests but thought it best to be safe."

Sara's mind moved illogically. Did Gil think of her as a romantic interest or was Sara only being targeted for her romantic inclinations toward Grissom? Jealously reared and the words shot from her mouth.

"Who else are they moving, Lady Heather?"

Gil had known the question would come up but not that soon. "She is in Europe right now and yes Interpol is shadowing her as well."

Sara's silence tore Grissom into pieces.

What do I say? Should he try to explain? 

"Are you still seeing her?"

Grissom pressed his lips together. "Sara…"

"You owe me an answer." Her chin jutted out defiantly. 

"We still go out on occasions."

She looked at his hand on her knee and he wondered if he should move it. "Are you coming with me?"

Relief flooded his body. "I have to go somewhere too, so if that's okay?"

She nodded as she stood and went to pack.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

Brass filled a glass with water from Sara's refrigerator and sipped. He leaned against the  
counter. Grissom kept glancing at Sara's closed door.

"Cookie give you any trouble?"

"Not much."

"She's learning...valuing herself more. So what's wrong?"

"She asked about Heather."

"Shit. What did you tell her? "

"The truth."

"What did she say?"

"Not much."

Grissom ran a dejected hand over his beard. Brass felt sorry for his friend.

"You still going with her?"

"Yeah"

"Good."

Grissom frowned and looked at Brass. "Where are we going anyway?"

Brass offered a cryptic smile.


	13. 13

**Chapter 13**

Once Sara was packed she and Grissom were hustled downstairs to a waiting unmarked car. They rode in silence. She didn't want to say anything to Grissom. She had asked a question that she didn't really want to know the answer to. Grissom would never lie to her.

Grissom sat beside Sara trying to think of something to say.

What was I suppose to do, lie? Sara would have seen right through it. Now she's not talking to you and you two are going to have to spend who knows how long together.

Misery seeped through Gil's bones. He was never going to get this thing right with Sara.

They arrived at a private airport an hour outside of Vegas. The unmarked car pulled up to a mid sized private plane. Two armed US marshals stood guard outside the plane. Their bags were taken. Once Grissom and Sara were seated a rail thin, pinched looking

woman came from cockpit. Her washed out blonde hair was pulled back into a painful looking bun. For an instant Sara wondered what Leigh would have to say about the woman.

The woman extended a bony hand to Sara then Grissom. "Dr. Grissom, Miss Sidle. I am Special Agent Melanie Irvin. I will need to discuss a few things with you about where you are going and your back story."

Grissom watched Sara out of the corner of his eye. Tension caused her veins to protrude in her neck. He wanted to hold her hand again but was scared to.

"First of all we are moving you to Rose Station, Florida. It's just outside of Miami. Basically it's a vacation community."

She pulled out a picture of beachside condominiums. We picked this spot because the owners rent them out year round so people coming and going isn't unusual.

Grissom saw Sara give a hard swallow at the next words. "You will be presenting yourself as a married couple, Gilbert and Sara Stewart. It always helps to use first names that are the same as your own. Dr. Grissom you are a contractor to zoos around the country to help them create the correct entomological environment for their natural habitat collections. Ms Sidle you are a lead physicist for a small aero-space company in your hometown. The specific information is in your packets. You two have been married three years. Oh I almost forgot."

She pulled a small manila envelope from her folder. She shook something out. "Rings"

She handed Sara a white gold engagement ring with a princess cut diamond in the center and a matching wedding band. Gil took his wedding band from the FBI agent. He stared at it.

"You better go ahead and put those on," Marina Irvin said with a tight smile. "This is a kind of interactive community. Sort of like a cruise ship so it will look odd if you don't participate at all. The story is that you are taking some time off in order to try and conceive. You are having some fertility problems and your doctor suggested that you were both under too much stress. It will give you two an excuse when you don't want to socialize."

The blond woman continued. "I almost forgot." She retrieved two PDA cell phones from her briefcase along with two credit cards and an ATM card "These are yours. Your numbers been routed to these phones. They are clean so you can speak freely on them. These credit cards have your new names on them and this card has access to your bank account. The pin number is the day of your birth beginning with Dr. Grissom. Also Horatio Cain with Miami CSI has permission to contact you along with one other person in his unit."

The blond woman peered at them like an 1800's school marm. "Any questions?"

Grissom and Sara's "no" rung through the plane like tumbleweed.


	14. 14

**Chapter 14  
**

They arrived at another small airport 30 minutes from Miami. Once on the ground beefy Black agent directed them toa a mid-sized sedan, gave them keys to their condo and told themto relax.

Grissom thought he might never relax again. Sara still didn't seem to be talking to him and he had no idea how to thaw the frost.

They arrived at their condo within an hour. Grissom unloaded the car while Sara explored their new home. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found two bedrooms.

"Hey" Grissom was standing in the doorway of the bedroom that Sara was contemplating. "You in here?"

"I guess." He nodded and put her suitcase in the closet. The crisp beep startled them both. Grissom pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He read the display, Nick.

"Hello."

Grissom was not surprised to hear the worry and concern in Nick's voice. Over the past 24 hours two of his best friends had been whisked out of town by federal authorities. The young man had every right to be tense. Grissom sat on the edge of the bed. Sara's heart leapt when she realized her friend was on the other end of the line.

"Grissom?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is going on? Some feds came in and disappeared with Warrick and Cath. Then Brass tells me that you and Sara aren't going to be in for at least a few weeks. What's happening?"

"I can't really tell you Nick"

The line was quiet. Nick was afraid to ask the next question. "Where's Sara?"

"With me, she's safe."

"For real?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Nick. I'll let you talk to her in just a minute. Listen. You know you're in charge right?"

"What?"

"You're it. You are in charge of the night shift. Brass is pulling some county CSIs but they report to you. Where's Greg?"

"He's right here."  
"Tell him that he can't go out into the field until I get back. He has to oversee the lab while I'm gone. I don't trust anyone else."

Nick sighed. "He's not going to like that."

"Tell him that as soon as I get back he's in the field at least 90 percent of the time."

"Will do. Grissom?"

"Yeah."

" Do you think am ready for this? I mean..."

"You were born ready Nick. You have everything it takes and Cath and I are only a phone call away. Here's Sara."

Grissom was surprised to see her looking sweetly at him.

When she signed off her voice was music to Grissom's ears.

"You know that meant a lot to Nick."

Grissom shrugged. "It's the truth." He stood and put his hands in his pockets. Sara tried not to smile but wasn't wholly successful.

"What?"

"Nick told me something silly Greg said."

"Oh. I should let you sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She watched as he crossed the hall to the other bedroom. She sat down to send Leigh a text message.

The next morning Sara and Grissom ate breakfast in the condo dining room. They were seated with one other couple. Apparently seating was predetermined in order to encourage socializing as if they were on a cruise ship.

Sara and Grissom found themselves across from a pleasant looking couple in that appeared to be in their late early 40's. They were a study in contrasts. She was a tiny mocha colored woman with a short fashionably messy haircut. He was a large man honey colored man with shoulder length dreadlocks. They looked expectantly at Grissom and Sara.

Sara heard Grissom voice beside her. "Hi I'm Gil Stewart and this is my wife Sara."

He seems awfully relaxed Sara thought.

The man shot back. "It's so good to meet you. I'm Martin Sinise and this is my wife Elaina."

Appropriate greetings were exchanged until a waiter came to take their order.

Elaina flapped her hands excitedly. "Let me guess. Newlyweds right?"

Sara tried not to choke on her juice as Grissom put his arm around her. "Well no, we've been married for three years but everyday seems like our first day together."

_Who was this and what had they done to her Grissom. Her Grissom! She sounded like Leigh._

Sara smiled despite herself. She hoped that she wasn't blushing but was sure she was. Elaina Sinise giggled behind a hand. "Aw honey look at them, they are so cute. So are you on vacation? We try to get to our place at least a couple of times of year."

Sara was continued to be dumbstruck as Grissom spoke again. "The misses and I are trying to have a baby and the doctors told us that it would help if we got away and relaxed for awhile."

It was Martin Sinise's turn to speak. "That's great. We have two sons, both in college."

Sara frowned. "You must have been young when you had them."

"We were. We got married the day after we graduated from Florida A&M. That was twenty five years ago. I saw her walking across campus the first day of freshman year and I called my Dad and told him I had met the woman I was going to marry."

Sara moved aside as the waiter sat down their orders. She was surprised to feel the grip of Grissom's hand on her shoulder.

Martin Sinise passed Sara a basket of croissants. "So how did you two meet?"

Grissom again. "I saw Sara walking across campus at Yale but she was student and I was conducting a seminar. I saw that smile and I thought, "That's it. I'm done. " Grissom found himself looking into Sara's eyes. "She was walking with a girlfriend and I don't think she was smiling at me but I didn't care. She showed up at the seminar and I haven't let her go since."

Sara was astonished. That had really happened in Boston. "I was smiling at you."

Grissom's words were soft. "Your food is getting cold honey."


	15. 15

Chapter 15

Sara pushed the door to her bedroom closed and tried to catch her breath. She typed manically on her phone

GRISS ACTING LIKE WE ARE REAL COUPLE

WHAT TO DO?

The response came swiftly

CARPE DIEM…DO YOU DRESS FOR DINNER?

Sara reached for the flyer detailing the week's activities.

IT SAYS SEMI-FORMAL

HAVE ANYTHING?

YEAH RIGHT

GO BUY SOMETHING TINY AND BLACK

Sara stared at the screen horrified. Another message popped up.

U THERE?

YES…TINY AND BLACK?

NO UNDERWEAR

ARE YOU ON CRACK?

SARA GRISS AND JILES ARE WORKING ON THE CASE…WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME

She had a point.

TTYL I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING

Grissom looked up as Sara entered the living room. He wondered what his pulse was. He had been in the company of Sara Sidle for nearly 3 full days. He was probably nearing stroke range.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Brass."

"Anything new?"

"They found Jarvis' ex fiancé Rebekah. She's a mom who lives in Cambridge England where she teaches the odd course at Cambridge and coaches several world class athletes. It seems that after she and Jarvis broke up her family brought her back to England, had her committed where she finally got some help. She sees her doctors and takes her meds religiously."

"Well there goes that lead."

"Yeah it was thin at best."

"This case is just a mass of false starters."

Grissom eyed the purse on Sara's shoulder. "Going out?"

Sara avoided eye contact. "Yeah dinner tonight says semi formal and I didn't bring anything with me. I didn't think we were going to go anywhere this nice."

"I think Brass had something to do with it. I just got a call from Warrick and wherever they are Catherine just bought a fur for their evening out."

"They have scattered us to the ends of the earth.'

"It would seem so. You know that we don't have to go if you don't want to. "

Sara spoke quickly. "It will be fun. I like the Sinises."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine. See you later."

Sara returned an hour before dinner time. She was relieved to see that Grissom had left the living room. As she moved down the hall, she saw that his door was closed and she could hear the shower running.

Her phone had a camera and she had taken Leigh on a virtual shopping trip. There were several small boutiques near the community. They had a nice selection as they were used to outfitting condo guest for occasions such as this.

The dress they had agreed on was indeed tiny and black. It was made from an airy material. The skirt was several thin layers that got progressively longer with each layer. The dress stopped about her knees and was backless except for thin straps that crisscrossed across the back. The bodice was the most conservative portion of her purchase with its quick dip that showed a bit of cleavage.

While she had been out Leigh had insisted that she pick up several other pieces that could be worn on the more formal evenings of their stay.

Her phone shook a bit.

WE WILL BE SAYING A PRAYER FOR YOU AND YOUR GRISSOM.

_Me too._

Grissom sat nervously in the living room. He had on the black suit that Catherine said made him look hot. He had been extra careful with his hair and trimmed his beard.

_This is not a date. Then what is it? We are playing a part. Don't make a fool of yourself Gil. You have rejected this woman over and over again. She still cares about you as a friend. _

His internal dialogue was stopped by Sara's entrance. Later Gil would be surprised he hadn't passed out.

She stood on the threshold of the living room. Gil saw her feet first. Her toes were polished a deep red and she was poised on a pair of black high heeled sandals.

Her legs were bare and smooth. They gleamed with some unknown substance. Then there was the dress. The dress danced around Sara's curves giving the viewer hints of what lay underneath.

She had kept her make-up and hair simple, following Leigh's advice that she should not straighten her hair and it fell loose around her shoulders. She wore a simple red lipstick, a bit of powder and mascara.

Expectantly Sara watched Grissom's face, especially his eyes. Either he was very pleased with her attire or very displeased. When he spoke, she found out which.

"Sara you look…" He licked his lips. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful."

He was standing now. He was standing very close to her.

_If we don't leave now we'll never leave. I will have her out of that dress and in my bed. Move._

Grissom extended his arm. "This way Mrs. Stewart."

Grissom's arm returned to it's location at breakfast. He was giddy with the thought that he could touch openly and he found every opportunity to do so. His hands almost never left her body, soft words were exchanged over the meal and eventually Grissom's hand drifted to the nape of her neck where he kneaded and massaged the tender skin.

Elaina smiled at the couple and whispered to her husband. "I'll bet the boys' tuition that they make a baby tonight."

After dessert a jazz combo set up and guests began to dance. Grissom stood and reached for Sara's hand. "Dance?"

Sara smiled and followed him to the dance floor. Grissom was light on his feet. Sara's and his body fitted together like a glove.

"Gil"

"Yes Sara" His breath was hot against her face.

"What are you doing?" There was a challenge in her voice.

He pulled her closer and she could feel him hard against her. Her head went back a bit as he kissed her hard on the mouth. "What are you doing?" His hand hovered just above the swell of her hip. His eyes traced a pattern across her face as his fingers moved down the length of her skirt. He knew that she was naked underneath her dress.

Heat seized her body. His face was so close that his beard was sure to leave a burn. She didn't care. They had almost stopped moving.

Grissom voice came to her ear again. He had made his decision. "Sara I am going to sign for dinner. That should give you at least a five minute head start. If you don't want to be in my bed tonight I suggest that you make yourself scarce because if I find it in anywhere in that condominium I am going to have you in my bed now and every night we're here."

Gil had started his undressing the minute he left the dining room. His tie was slung over one shoulder and he frantically unbuttoned his shirt as he walked off the elevator to their door. He went to turn his key in the lock but the knob was snatched from his hand. Sara's tendril like fingers pulled his head down and into the darkness of the entranceway. Her hands pulled and tugged at his pants, stroking him though the material as she unzipped him. The sharp slam of the door seemed miles away.

Sara still wore her dress and Gil tugged impatiently at the ties. His voice was a deep growl. "Why do you still have this on?" The dress fell to the floor.

She freed him from his pants. In one swift movement she had him in her mouth. The speed and eroticism of the action nearly knocked him off his feet. She was rewarded with a deep moan that may have been her name.

When he was close to the edge he pulled her up and lifted her off her feet. She wasn't sure how they found his bedroom. She was only conscious of him, the maleness of his smell, his chest against hers, and the strength of his hands as they stroked the inside of her thigh which was slick with her excitement.

Two fingers found her entrance and she burrowed her lips into the hollow of his throat.

"Oh Gil…I want you inside of me. Please."

She guided him into her. They were both certain that they wouldn't be able to last long. Gil clinched and gritted his teeth as he studied her face's contours change with her passion. Sara's orgasm shot through them both and he came an instant after she did.

The last think she remembered before she fell asleep were Grissom's words low in his throat. "That's right love. Get some sleep. You are going to need it."


	16. 16

**Chapter 16**

Grissom looked over the counter as Sara spoke on the phone. She answered with a cryptic. "Don't chastise me."

Leigh Bloodworth's voice played a cool symphony on her ear. "CSI Sidle I don't ask for much, a peaceful place where my children can grow and be nurtured, a  
nice meal at sunset, time to think and for my new friend to call me and tell what the hell is going on."

Grissom's eyes narrowed as Sara turned away from him. He was reminded of Jarvis' words. Men should leave the woman alone sometimes.

Leigh Bloodworth continued. "So why haven't I heard from you?"

Silence.

"He's there isn't he?"

"Yes." Sara was sure that blue eyes burned a hole in her neck. 

"Alright let's go with yes or no questions." 

"Sounds good."

"Did you have make love?"

"Yes."

"All night long?"

"Yes"

"All the next day"

"Yes"

"Was it the best sex ever?"

Jarvis Bloodworth turned down his newspaper and looked at his wife. He began to ask who she was talking to but thought better of it and went back to his crossword.

"Oh yes."

"Okay I won't press you for details until later but I am sensing something is wrong."

"A little"

"Should I hang up so you can text message me?"

"Yes"

Leigh Bloodworth tapped her read nails impatiently as she waited for Sara's text message. Jarvis Bloodworth spoke gently as he took a sip of coffee. "What is a nine letter word for tyranny that begins with the letter a."

"Autocracy" 

He filled in the word and mumbled crossly. "How do you do that? I feel an unreasonable need to call Gil and warn him."

Leigh ignored him as her display lit up. 

DON'T LAUGH

I MAKE NO PROMISES

GG IS INSATIABLE

AND THE PROBLEM IS?

UR LAUGHING AREN'T YOU

NOT YET. I NEED HARD DATA XCUSE THE PUN

3X IST NIGHT  
4X NXT DAY  
2X NXT NIGHT  
2X TODAY NOT LUNCH YET

The screen bore no reply.

U THERE?

SPEECHLESS

Leigh typed as she spoke. "Jar..'

"Hmm…what's a three letter word for small Christmas person? Oh elf."

"Sara says that Gil is insatiable." Leigh showed the screen to Jarvis.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know yet"

"JAR SAYS WHATS THE PROBLEM"

"WHAT! WHY ARE TELLING HIM?"

"I TELL HUBBY EVERYTHING

GEEZ

SPILL IT

Grissom sat a plate of soup and sandwich in front of Sara. He tried, unsuccessfully to read the screen.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks sweetie." 

A quick kiss on her forehead and he took his food to the balcony and closed the screen door behind him.

VERY SORE

Blank screen

UR LAUGHING NOW RIGHT?

OH YEAH

HELP!

DID YOU TELL GG

NO

Y?

DON'T WANT HIM TO THINK I DON'T WANT HIM  
I LIKE HAVING SEX  
DON'T WANT TO STOP

TELL HIM  
COOL BATH  
IBUPROFEN  
24 HOURS OFF

24?

YES

FIRST YOU TELL ME TO HAVE SEX THEN YOU TELL ME TO STOP

I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GO OVERBOARD

FINE

TTYL

Grissom came in from the balcony and gathered Sara's lunch dishes. She watched him as she he loaded the dishwasher. When he was done he came and sat next to her.

"Have a nice chat with Leigh?"

His hands began to wander under her shirt and that familiar tingle started in what the romance writers referred to as her "loins"

She moved his hand away from one erect nipple and tried to think her Aunt Grace's moles.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hand back on the other nipple.

Her body pressed against his involuntarily. "Baby"

"Yes Sara." His lips tickled the base of her neck.

Both and her hands covered his and she kissed them lightly. "We can't."

His left hand broke free and stroked her crotch. 

"Yes we can."

"Gil!" She pushed away from him as either hand steadied his face." Stop!"

Concern creased his brow. "What's wrong?"

"I am sore. I am very sore."

His concern was replaced with something she couldn't identify readily. "Is that your chest sticking out? I am in pain Gil." She winced at a sudden movement.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. What can I do?"

"Well the Bloodworth coalition says I need to take a cool bath, ibuprofen and we should lay off for at least 24 hours."

Gil hadn't realized that his mouth was open until he felt the air tickle a tooth.

"Gil we waited a decade."

"That's was before we actually had sex."

"I could sleep in the other bedroom."

"Sara you are not sleeping anywhere but in my arms."

For the hundredth time in less than 48 hours Sara wondered what they were doing and where they were going. She couldn't bring herself to ask him as he reached for her hand. "Let's get you in a bath."


	17. 17

**Chapter 17**

The weeks turned into a month and then nearly two. Grissom and Sara fell into a routine. Each day started with Gill preparing breakfast for the couple. Afterwards they'd take a long walk on the beach or sit on the balcony and look out over the ocean. Lunch was usually at a small selection of local restaurants that they had adopted as favorites. In the afternoon they  
would split up so that Grissom could check in with Nick while Sara caught up on her reading and worked on several papers she was preparing for publication. Occasionally they would work together if Brass called with a new lead in the Shadow case.

Sara and Grissom had not talked about what would happen when they returned to the real world. The fragility of their situation came crashing in one afternoon.

Gil was showering after an ocean swim when his cell phone rang. Sara considered not answering it but figured whoever was calling Grissom could just as easily talk to her. Besides it was most likely Nick and she hadn't talk to him in a few days.

The phone did not display the number calling. Sara spoke into the receiver.

"Hello"

"Yes may I speak with Gilbert please."

_Gilbert? Must be a fed.._

"He's not available right now may I take a message."

A soft sigh then the rich throaty voice again. "Can you please tell him that Heather called again? I must speak with him. He has the number."

Gil stepped out of the shower and hummed softly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. 

_Gil Grissom you look positively happy. I wasted too much time. I won't waste another second._

He didn't know what had happened to the old Grissom but he hoped he would never see him again. 

Grissom's buried his damp face in the crook of Sara's neck. "We got some time before dinner…" She tensed under his touch. 

_What the hell did I do?_

Grissom racked his brain pulling up a mental rolodex of any possible relationship infractions. He was hapless when it came to woman but he couldn't have crewed things up already.

He sat next to her one the couch. "Are we about to have our first fight?"

"We are not having fight. We are having a discussion."

Suspicion tangoed in his eyes." What's the difference?"

"It's a fine line. You know like between worry and concern."

"Ah"

"Heather called while you were in the shower."

"Shit"

The curse surprised her. She had expected him to receive the news coolly. She had even wondered if he would try to explain. Maybe Heather was his reality and she was what, his fling?

He rubbed his beard dejectedly. He was trying to decide how best to proceed.

"What did she say?" Gil was trying to buy time. 

Sara would not be dissuaded. "Why don't you tell me what is exactly going on Gil."

The silence bounced between them.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I told you that Heather and I go out on occasions."

"You know I never did ask. What does on occasion mean?"

"About once a week."

Color faded from her tanned face. Going out once a week wasn't casual. Going out once a week was a regularity found in relationships. He reached for her hands and tried to find her eyes with his.

"Honey?"

"Are you in a relationship with this woman?"

"No! Heather and I date…dated casually."

"Lillian said that you'd only been to Heather's once." The throaty contralto of her voice faded and he wondered at how fast she processed the information. "You only spent a night at the dominatrix."

"Yes." 

"So on these weekly dates, how do they end?"

Sara felt a sharp pressure from Grissom's hands. 

The sadness in his eyes nearly broke him. "Sara."

"Gil I have been sharing your bed, your life and I have no idea who you are. I asked you a direct question and you tap danced around it before and you are doing the same thing now. I feel like I'm talking to a suspect." 

His hands refused to let hers go. He tried to say the next words as lightly as possible but failed miserably. "You're right. Heather and I were sleeping together until she went to Europe."

"Gil! The first time we slept together we didn't use a condom. You have been having sex with a dominatrix! What the hell!"

"Sara listen to me."

Her head turned away from him. She pushed back sobs as she walked from the room.

Grissom jumped as the phone rang. Sara had been in her room for two hours and refused to answer his pleas.

"Yeah!"

Catherine's amused words filled the line. "You 911ed grumpy. What's wrong?"

"Sara won't come out of the other bedroom."

"The other bedroom, apparently I missed something."

Grissom had not had time to tell Catherine or Warrick about all that had developed between him and Sara. Their calls back and forth had mostly been about work and the Bloodworth case. He caught her up on the events of the last weeks.

"Have you lost your mind Gil! You have been in love with this woman for a decade and you screw it up by neglecting to tell her about an ongoing relationship with a sex worker. If I were there right now I swear…"

Grissom pleaded with is friend. "I told her that Heather and I dated. She was already mad enough at me when we had leave town. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea that we would start sleeping together on this trip."

Catherine mumbled something about stupid men and "Just like Warrick Brown's whore ass" under her breath. 

"Can you just concentrate on my relationship please?" Gil said as he kept Sara's door in view.

"Gil as soon as it even looked like you were going to sleep together you should have told her."

"I know that Catherine but I can't change that. What do I do?"

He could see Catherine prioritizing. "First, call Heather and explain that all bets are off when she gets back into the country. She has to understand that there will be no more footsie between the two of you. That way you can go to Sara showing her that you are sorry for keeping her in the dark. Heather can contact Brass if she needs to talk about the case. Second, you have to grovel. I know that you aren't exactly good at that but you are going to have to do some down on your knees begging. You need to go the whole way, flowers, jewellery. No expense is too much and Gil this is probably the most important part, you have to be relentless. She might not talk to you tonight, or tomorrow or the next day but you have cannot give up. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah Sis." 

Her last comment came out like a drill sergeant. "I'll call you in the morning to see how it's going."

Grissom looked at the clock on his phone. It would be past almost one in the morning Heather's time. His fingers tapped out the number.

"Greetings."

"It's me." 

"Gilbert what exactly is going on? One of my clients told me that Interpol is following me and it has something to do with you and Jarvis Bloodworth."

It occurred to Gil that Heather would have seen Jarvis Bloodworth and known the resemblance. He asked her about it.

Her answer came plainly. "Truth Gil? I was a bit disturbed by it. After the first time he and his wife came in, I let Lillian handle them and there was his wife's resemblance to the fair Ms. Sidle."

"How do you know what Sara looks like?"

"Down boy. We saw her and that luscious Mr. Stokes at the symphony. Remember they were too far away to see us. I was glad that we couldn't get close to them that night because I was very afraid for that young man's life."

"You knew?"

"Gilbert you spent the rest of the evening scowling and being petulant. You were very cute and I think I was very jealous. The last thing I wanted to do was to point out that you and she bore a striking resemblance to a couple that was head over heels in love for one another. It was very small of me. I knew I would loose you eventually for one reason or another. I just wanted you to myself for a time. Are you surprised?"

"Yes Heather I am."

"Was that the fair Ms. Sidle who took my call?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was Catherine. I spoke before I thought."

"Very unlike you Heather."

"Indeed. That seems to be a pattern where you are concerned. Is the sex good? No wait is it phenomenal?" Lady Heather laughed. She could just see him shaking his head at her.

"You know that Gil I was really not a very good friend to you."

"How's that?"

"We see men and women everyday who hide themselves from the person they love. We make our living because of it. I allowed you to come to me and to hide from Sara. From the first time we were together I knew that was what you were doing. I hate to use a trite wording but most men somehow separate the whore in the bedroom from the woman that they love in the glare of daylight. I told you long ago that it's not the people like the Bloodworths that scare me. It's everyone else leading double lives that I worry about. That's who the murderers are not. I have seen that Ms. Sidle one or another time. We were at the same firing range on one occasion. She was there with a gorgeous African American gentleman. Really where does CSI recruit, Playgirl? I digress. They were talking about you for a few minutes, something about work and I caught the look in her eyes."

"What look?"

"The same look that Leigh Bloodworth has. The look that says you can push the limits with her, that says you can do almost anything with her, too her."

He listened to bells ring somewhere on Heather's end. "I called to say goodbye."

"I know. Do you want me to talk to Sara?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I understand and what should I do about this Interpol business."

"They are watching you for your own protection so just let them do their jobs. I take it your client in Spain will tell you if anything changes?"

"Yes."

"You should call Brass before you return to States."

"Well I guess I should let you get back to the fair Ms. Sidle. Have a good life Gilbert."

"Heather"

"Yes."

"I hope you find someone that makes you happy."

Her voice cracked as she uttered "Thank You."

Sara had fallen into a fitful sleep behind her locked door. Her dreams were tormented with pictures of a mocking Lady Heather and Gil. She woke around 1 am, hungry and still in her clothes. 

The kitchen was well stocked thanks to a shopping spree that she and Grissom had gone on during their second day in the state. She opened the door tentatively and saw that the other bedroom door was closed. Sara passed through a dark living room into the kitchen where she constructed a veggie wrap and opened a 7UP. The lights over the kitchen table hung low and Sara bumped her head when she heard the voice through the darkness  
Grissom called her name as she moved and turned on the light. Where had he been? She was sure he hadn't been in the living room.

A lit cigarette dangled from his hand and a half full pack peeked out of his shirt pocket. Just under the light switch was a half full glass of something clear.

When was the last time he had smoked? It had to be at least seven or eight years and even then it had only been a lapse.

"Gil you shouldn't be smoking." 

_What do you care? Let him kill himself. He put you at risk._

He threw the cigarette onto the open balcony. A bare foot went to stub it out. 

"Gil!"

He closed sliding glass door and stared across the room at her. "I am not going away you know."

"I didn't ask you to go away. You live here too."

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it."

She bit into her wrap and chewed. 

The next time she heard his voice he was standing directly over her. She took another bite. "Sweetheart, will you please listen to me?"

_Why was he even talking to her? Making sure I will still have sex with him. God help me, I probably will_.

Her throat was raw from crying and the bubbles of the soda were oddly soothing as they went down. "Gil, you put my life at risk."

"No I didn't. I never slept with anyone else without a condom and CSIs get AIDS tests every six weeks."

Grissom's face came into view. "I should have told you everything about Heather as soon as I saw that we were turning a corner. It was stupid and foolish and motivated by fear."

She put the half eaten wrap down on her plate. "Never?"

Head shake no, "Ever in my entire sexual history."

She still didn't have the guts to ask the tough question but he said it for her. "I talked to  
Heather. She won't be calling me anymore. Sara I didn't lie to you. It was never serious.

She slapped his hand as he snatched a yellow pepper from her plate. "Get your on food Dr. Stewart."

"Well Mrs. Stewart I thought that Leigh told you that you were supposed to take care of me. Doesn't that involve a snack in the middle of the night?"

Amusement turned up the corners of her wide mouth. "Last time I ever share girl talk with you."

She pushed the plate towards him and went into the kitchen. In a few minutes she returned with another wrap. 

Grissom pulled her into his lap. "Don't I get my own?"

"Okay now you are pushing it." Her body squirmed as he pulled up her shirt and kissed the bare skin of her back. 

"I am very sorry."

'I know."


	18. 18

Please remember that this is Leigh's point of view. I based her   
religous and spiritual convictions on someone that is very close to  
me. She also does readings and is also a very devout   
Christian...only in the South.

Chapter 18

Sara was pouring Grissom and herself a glass of wine when her phone rang. The display showed Leigh's number.

Once the glass of wine was handed to Grissom Leigh told her to leave the room.

"Why?"

"Girl talk"

"I thought we were all about honesty and openness."

"We are. Tell Grissom you need to some privacy. You can tell him what we talked about later."

Sara put the phone in her lap and studied Grissom's profile. He was sprawled on the couch laughing at one of the smart sitcoms. She had been surprised to find that he favored it.

Suddenly aware that she was no longer speaking, he turned his humor filled eyes on her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to take this call in the other room."

"Who is it?" The jealousy hit him like a serpent and for an instant he wondered there was another man on the phone. They had talked about some of Grissom's former  
lovers but Sara had been conspicuously mum on the subject. His mine went to the muscled young Hank Pettigrew.

"Leigh"

"You'll tell me later?" Sara was moved by the sound of his voice. He seemed afraid. Gil was afraid that she would keep something from him. "Of course baby."

Sara sat in the middle of their bed and waited for Leigh to speak.

"I want to talk to you about you and Grissom."

"Did you see something?"

"No, this is general intuitiveness speaking."

"Your Grissom is a man of strong passions and perhaps some unusual tastes."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sara pondered the words. "I don't know."

"Has he broached the subject at all?"

"No."

"He wouldn't. He's so thrilled to have me in his bed; he probably doesn't care if we did the missionary position from now to kingdom come."

Leigh thought of Grissom the night when he'd tried so hard to make sure Jarvis didn't suffer any embarrassment in front of her, choosing his words carefully as he alluded to possible romantic entanglements that Leigh had not known about.

Sara felt Leigh's tentativeness through the phone. "I won't break Leigh."

"Indeed, I shouldn't underestimate you CSI Sidle."

"You know about Grissom and Lady Heather?"

"She called a couple of days ago."

"You know he went to her to move past you, to try and get over you."

"I don't care why he went to her. He shouldn't have. I was right there. He knew that he could have me." Anger did not spur the words. For Sara it was a fact, like any other fact.

"He's not a weak man so his need for you must have surpassed any of his logical reasoning."

"Did Jarvis ever..."

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Another professor, Mary."

"What did you do? Did he lie to you about it?"

Sara could picture her dark eyes, so like her own shifting to the right trying to remember or maybe forget.

"No he didn't. He came home one day. We had been together about two months, please remember I was barely 25, I had so little experience with men. I had  
so little experience with life. He came home and I could tell something was wrong. He was distant and he went to bed without eating, without talking, without making love. In the middle of the night, I found him huddled over the phone in his study."

"Mary"

"Oh yes. He was making plans for a tryst. He told her that he would be over in less than an hour. "

Sara gripped the phone to her ear in way that it was sure to leave a print on her now tanned skin.

"He looked at me and said, 'I will never lie to you. I will never go any place or do anything that you don't know about but I have needs that are best fulfilled outside of our home. I am going to Mary's. You have the number. I will be back before the sun comes.' Well my mother told me never to appear shocked or surprised by anything people said or did, especially those who you love so I smiled and kissed him goodbye. I watched him walk out the door and then I cried. About 10 minutes into all of that, I just got mad. How dare he tell me what I could and could not handle? I mean he didn't even ask. Off I went to find him. Mary came to the door. She was floored. Jarvis was in the living room taking off his clothes."

Sara's eyes grew large with every sentence of the recollection.

"By this time, I was beyond wound up. I said 'Jarvis Bloodworth if don't come with me right now you will never see me again.' I was scared to death. I was shaking and trying not to cry but he put his shirt on and we left. He slept in the spare bedroom for two weeks."

"I can't imagine you two fighting about anything."

"It took time Sara. It took time and patience. Later he told me that the proximity of me fuelled his desires. Eventually I pulled myself together enough to talk to him. I told him that he had better never consider going to any other woman's bed for anything. Sara this might be hard for you but I don't think so. The Bible says that women should submit to their husband  
and that husbands should love their wives like Christ loved the church."

Sara was fascinated by Jarvis and Leigh's devout faith. Sara was suspicious of people that quoted Bible verses and said prayers in the conspicuous light of day. They reminded her of the hypocrites that plagued Jesus. Over the short time that she had known the Bloodworths  
she had come to believe that Jesus would have enjoyed their company more than any temple priest. The Bloodworths were quite possibly the most honest people she had ever known. They did all the things that people who professed faith should. They didn't lie, cheat or steal and no covetousness ate at their relationship.

"Leigh I don't know what that means."

"It means that you are going to have to let Grissom be the man of the house and in the bedroom. He has to see a reflection of himself when he looks at you. You are a tough woman Sara, partially because you have had to be. Now that you have Grissom you don't have to do that as much."

"Leigh I don't know if there will be anything past this."

"You need to speak with him about that."

"I'm scared."

"That's what I am talking about. By having faith in Gil much of what you are afraid of will fall away."

"Leigh I don't want to minimize your beliefs but I don't."

"I know what you are thinking. You've had occasion to observe Jarvis and I. Does it look like I'm some timid woman who trails behind him with my eyes downcast, afraid to speak?"

Leigh and Jarvis had reminded Sara of her and Grissom. Jarvis watched slightly off stage while the bright light of attention shown on his wife, only stepping into the spotlight when to guide her away from harm. 

"I guess not. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Make it perfectly clear that you will be everything for him, that you are his and his alone, that nothing he is and ever will be could scare you."

"What if he wants something I can't handle?"

"Do you think God would have sent you a man such as that? Sara you have to have faith in yourself and the Creator."

"I am not exactly a church girl Leigh."

"Thank God for that. I think that a church girl might have run the minute I pulled out my crystals. You don't have to be. You only have to be a woman of faith."

"How do I do that?"

"By believing CSI Sidle, by listening to yourself, if you believe in yourself you are better able to listen to God."

Sara glanced at the closed door and imagined that she could feel Gil on the other side. 

"There's a book." Sara stopped and started again. "He keeps a book in the bottom drawer of our desk."

"What kind of book?"

"Something similar to the Karma Sutra, maybe southern Asian in origin."

"Have you read it?"

"Yes."

"How did that make you feel? Was it exciting to you?"

"Yes."

"Twin souls. That's what Jarvis calls you and Grissom, that's what he calls us."

"Sara, talk to your Grissom. You are not as fragile as he believes and he's not as difficult as you believe."

"Okay"

Lovemaking the next night was gentle and sweet. Grissom adored her in way that almost made Sara cry. After only few weeks together Gil knew her body better than he knew his own. 

When she'd pulled out the silk scarves, he couldn't hide the thrill in his eyes. "You sure?"

Her answer came as the extended hands crossed over her head. The submission of Sara was all that he had hoped for and nothing that he'd expected. He knew that women like Sara did not relinquish control easily. He took one of the scarves from where it lay beside her and  
began to wrap it softly around her wrists.

Much later when the sun was set to return she cried herself to sleep when he didn't respond to her declaration of love.

The next morning he found her pouring over images in the book. He pulled it from he hand looked at the cover. 

Her eyes were downcast like a well trained Geisha when she asked the question. "Which ones?"

"Where did you find this?" 

She forced herself to look at him. "In the desk"

He hadn't known why he'd packed it. He knew that there were things in the worn pages that could only be explored with Sara. How often had he studied the pages thinking of Sara's legs, Sara's breasts, Sara's mouth and hands? Sometimes he stroked himself to a climax but mostly his fantasies were not ones that called for physical release. The release was useless without Sara.  
What happened last night was one thing but this was too much to ask of her. He would have to put the things in that book behind him. Life with Sara was more important than his carnal desires. Besides, he hadn't acted on most of what the book held. 

The theory of making love to Sara had been one thing, remote and farfetched. It seemed that no part of the fantasy would ever become a reality.

A nagging sensation of worry tugged at some lobe of his brain. Now that the door had been opened would he be able to shut it?   
"Sara everything else is enough. You don't have to. If you never want to do anything of these things it's okay. If you never want to do what we did last night, that's okay too."

"If you don't want to do these things with me, to me, then why did you bring it?"

No sane answer came to him. He chastised himself for underestimating Sara's lighting fast perception.

Her voice continued. "How long have you had this?"

"Since a little before you moved to Vegas."

"You could have had me."

"It didn't seem feasible or realistic."

"Explain that to me."

"Sara I thought you had a crush, a crush on your teacher, your mentor. I thought that it would blow over. We see men all the time, men my age that make fools of themselves over young beautiful women."

It was the perfect opportunity for her to broach the subject of their future. She justified her evasion, telling herself that she deserved a little cowardice. Gil had been a coward for years.

"Have you done any of these things with anyone else?"

He shook his head. 

"Not even with Heather?"

"You imagine that my relationship with Heather was far more than it was. She was a friend and sexual partner." he said concentrating on the small smattering of freckles that bridged her nose. He did not want to have this conversation with her but knew she needed to get it out.

"You didn't answer my question."

"One or two. It was by happenstance."

"Did you like doing them with her?"

"She was very proficient."

"Tap dance again"

"I liked it."

"Did she ever see the book?"

"Yes"

"Why did you show it to her?"

"I didn't. I kept it on my nightstand."

The thought of the other woman in Grissom's bed, in his house, produced a sour taste in her mouth.

"Do you think I am a good lover?"

"The best I have ever had."

He noticed that she had marked particularly worn pages. "Show me what you did with her."

It took several minutes to find the two illustrations. The pages still held crisp newness.

"Do you want to do either of those with me?"

"Not particularly"

"Yes or no"

"No"

"Would ever want another person with us?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Leigh's words resounded in her ears like a church bell. "My body is yours, every orifice, every hair, everything." 

It was his turn to talk.

"Does any of it scare you?"

"No"

"Does any of it excite you?"

"All of it"

"Did you sleep with Hank?"

"Yes"

"Was he a good lover?"

"No"

"No?"

"Absolutely not. Just because he appeared virile doesn't mean that he was."

"Is that all?"

"He wasn't you."

She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the desk. Her long legs wrapped around him and pulled him close to her. Dark hair taunted him from between her thighs.

"Did you like what we did last night?" Strong hands caressed an equally strong drawer.

His voice was primal and desperate as he spoke. "Do you really belong to me?"

Gentle longing exuded from him. "Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For knowing me."

The soft skin of her thighs was wet with the moisture of her excitement. He could feel it seeping through his clothing. His fingers stroked her. He brought them to his mouth and sucked gently. Her tongue danced across his lips. The pupils of his sky colored eyes were open with excitement.

"I used to come near you after a shift hoping to smell you. That day you took me home after shift, I almost took you right there. I felt like a primate who had found his mate."

"I was always conscious of my femaleness. I thought that it was always too strong, too much."

He buried his fingers in her glossy dark mane. Her head came back with power of his kiss.

"You know most men are foolish don't you Sara. Most men want it all to be less. They want less woman, they want women to diminish themselves so that their smell is gone and as with  
primates once the scent of us is gone then everything about us has been compromised."

As she stroked him a primate like call came moved through his body. "Aw Sara the things you do to me."


	19. 19

**I made the bug stuff up so don't write me.**

**Chapter 19**

A small break came in the case. The prints from the Louvre case were re-examined and Jiles had been able to find a print that displayed what, seemed to be two different prints on one finger.

"Why didn't he see it before?" Sara was rubbing Gil's back late one evening after a particularly strenuous round of lovemaking.

"It's so small that only the latest software could pick it up."

"Are they going to be able to tell whose print it is if it's so minute?"

"Only if they have a suspect to compare it to."

Something popped under Sara's hand. "What was that?"

"O L D, don't stop."

"You need a real masseuse."

"This is the only masseuse I want thank you very much."

He rolled over and pulled her onto him.

Sara woke to the smell of strong coffee and sounds from the TV, Gil and that damn Discovery Channel. She called his name as she stepped into the hall and was surprised to see a dressed Grissom moving down the hall towards. Her call of "baby" died as he kissed her.

With the agility of a cat he pushed her through the door of the bedroom they now shared. Breathless she pressed herself against his strong frame. "Good morning to you too."

A strong hand caressed her buttocks and traveled under the t-shirt she wore. "We have company."

Sara broke off the kiss with a smack. "We do?"

"Miami's CSI Horatio Cain and Calleigh Duquesne"

"What are they doing here?"

"Two things. They need an entomologist for a case. Horatio brought me some specimens and they want to make sure they can ID us at sight. We may be here longer than we expected. You think we have time for a quickie?"

Her loud laugh traveled through the hall.

Horatio Cane stood as Sara and Grissom joined him and Calleigh. Sara's CSI eyes gazed at the pale redhead. "What kind of sunscreen do you use?"

Cain stifled a short laugh. "You and Ms. Willows work in the same office. No wonder you guys are the number two crime lab in the country."

Sara sputtered an apology. "I am so sorry. Sometimes I just start talking. I am always thinking like a CSI. I don't know when to turn it off."

"No it's a valid question. My niece and I have to use one prescribed by our dermatologist."

Grissom pulled a chair out for Sara and she sat as close to him as possible without arousing suspicions. At least that's what he told himself.

They exchanged pleasantries before Cain came to the point.

"Dr. Grissom, here are the insects I told you about. We found them on a corpse in the Everglades and we have no idea what they are and no idea where they came from."

Grissom held the evidence container up to the light. "That's because they can only be found in Cuba. On occasion a few have been found in Miami and Haiti but if you found them on the body then they are part of a parasitic cycle. Your vic was fresh from Cuba when she died. It was covered by a thin layer off skin right?"

"How'd you know it was a she?"

"They only infest women of child bearing age."

Grissom produced a magnifying class from somewhere. The others watched as he moved the glass around. "If you give me a few days I can probably tell you al lot more about the vic; what part of the island she's from, if she has more African blood or more Spanish blood, maybe even how long it took to get from Cuba to Miami. "

"That would be most helpful. Also if you and Ms Sidle would give us one more set of eyes on another matter. I think my team has been looking at it too long."

Sara and Grissom were huddled together over a photo of a particularly gruesome gunshot victim when Sara bolted from the room with her hand over her mouth. Calleigh put up a small hand when Grissom rose. "I got it. Girl CSIs don't like to throw up in front of boy CSIs"

She found Sara leaning over a commode. It had been nearly 12 hours since she'd eaten and very little came up. Without meaning to, Calleigh's efficient eyes took in the bedroom as she pressed a cool towel to Sara's forehead. It looked like the entire bed had been slept in and both women and men's toiletries occupied the bathroom. Calleigh had seen the other bedroom when she came down the hall and was sure no one occupied it at night.

Grissom watched as Cain looked down the hall for the third time. Horatio Cain was CSI cool, but not cool enough to fool Grissom.

"Sara doesn't bite you know. A wise man once told me that women need to be alone with one another some times."

"Calleigh's not like other women."

Grissom smiled slightly as he looked at the other man.

"You can find another job."

"What?"

"You can find another job but you but will never find another Calleigh, just thought I'd share that since I am a little bit older." Grissom poured a glass of something clear and pushed it towards the other man. "So what have you tried? Dated other women?"

"Yes."

"Tried to pair her with other CSIs?"

"Uh Huh"

"Told yourself she deserves better than you.

"Yep"

"Actually you might be right about that…Ignored her?"

"Guilty."

"She dated anybody you worked with yet?

Cain gave a head nod.

"Thought of ways to kill him and dispose of the body?"

"Alligators"

"That might actually work."

Cain dropped his head and smiled. "Dr. Grissom, am I that transparent?"

"Only slightly less than I am. "

"Are you going to quit after all of this is over?"

"If I have to."

"I am so embarrassed. How many times have I seen gunshot wounds? I can't imagine why that one was different."

"Well it could be because you're pregnant." Calleigh didn't look up as she rummaged in her purse. Triumph was evident in her eyes and she produced a Vick's vapor stick and thrust it at Sara.

Sara took the proffered item from the tiny CSI and worked through the words that she had just said. "What?"

"The only time a female CSI throws up is when she's pregnant."

Sara's eyes focused on the blue and green container. "What do I need this for? I am not working cases. I only use this for decomps."

"You'll need it. Take it." Calleigh pulled a chair up to bed. "Me, I can't stand the smell of any gunshot residue."

"Aren't you a fire arms expert?"

"Yeah"

"Then why…." Involuntarily Sara found herself looking at the other woman's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Three months." She looked at her watch. "Exactly three months."

"You can pinpoint the date? "

Sara wondered at the intimacy that women shared with little of no provocation. First Leigh, now this tiny blond woman, Sara relented. Having a new girlfriend had gotten her this far with Grissom, might as well go along for the ride.

"So does your…" Sara did not know what to say. She knew the other woman wasn't married. What did one call romantic relationships at this age? Boyfriend sounded silly in trite.

"No he doesn't know." Calleigh put a thumb on Sara's wrist and checked her pulse.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I guess I'll let him figure it out like the rest of the team. Doesn't seem much point really."

"He works with you…Oh your boss."

Calleigh leaned back in the chair and looked into Sara's eyes. "Your color is much better. Yes my boss, the enigmatic Horatio Cain."

Sara was getting into the swing of things… "So what exactly happened?"

Calleigh's response was rapid fire like one of the automatic weapons she tested. "Bad case…two drunk drivers…two dead families…too much wine…a note in the morning telling me it was a mistake blah blah."

Impulsively she took her hand. "Calleigh I am so sorry but you should tell him."

"Why? He'll know soon enough."

"I am not sure but I am sure that is what my friend Leigh Bloodworth would say."

"Wasn't she a suspect in this case?"

"Long story but yes."

Calliegh tucked a long strand of straight blond hair behind her ear. "So you and Gil…"

Sara nodded automatically.

"Have you told him?"

"Didn't really know until you mentioned it a few minutes ago?"

"How did you…"

"Get him?"

"Well I am not sure that I have him but once again Leigh."

Calleigh took out a pad and pen. "Talk slowly."

Sara stowed the pregnancy test in the bathroom that Grissom did not use. Early one morning as he was taking a solo swim she did the deed. Sara barely had time to wash her hands when the large plus sign appeared.

She thought of the first night they'd made love, so hot for one another that birth control had not entered the mind of two scientists. That night Grissom's orgasm had seemed never to end and she'd clung to him, loving the feeling of him spilling into her.

They had been careless on other occasions, mostly in the middle of the night when one or the other had reached desperately across the dark to make sure that it was all real.

The phone call to Leigh took place as she watched Gil swim the coast line.

"Hey chickadee. How's it goin?"

"Wonderful…Terrible."

"You're pregnant."

"You could have let me in on it."

Sara could picture Leigh's hand pressed on her own child, a wanted child, a child that had been planned for. "I had a dream the first week here. I saw a little boy. I thought it was our baby but Jar and I are having a girl so stands to reason that a little boy that looks like Jar but wasn't Jar's is Grissom's."

Sara smiled. "Did he say anything?"

"Oh just buzzing about, pulling at you, wanted you to see a painting he had done, another reason I thought it was our child."

"How old was he?"

"Around eight."

"Was the painting any good?"

"Exceptional"

"I wouldn't know what to do with an artist."

"What did your parents do for you? I am sure they did not expect such a pragmatic child."

"They loved me, let me be me."

"There's your answer."

"I don't know how to tell him."

"One word at a time"

"You know we haven't talked about anything after this."

No judgment came from her words. "Sara I thought we talked about this. It's all going to be fine. I wouldn't tell you anything wrong."

Sara wasn't convinced as Grissom waved from the shore.


	20. 20

**Chapter 20**

Two weeks later. 

Gill rolled over and saw Sara's silhouette against the moon. Her hand was absently stroking her belly and she was humming a soft melody. His breath caught in his throat. Blue eyes widened a centimetre as he studied her in the darkness.

From this angle, he could see that her breasts were at least a cup size larger than the first time they had made love. Her formerly concave stomach now it had a bit of roundness to it.

Had she had a period since they had been in Florida?

_No. Some investigator you are. You have been so busy enjoying her body that you ignored the biology of it._

He observed Sara for a few more minutes as she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger. She did that when she was anxious about something.

"Sara."

Immediately she became conscious of her posture and tried to flatten her body's profile.

He sat up in bed. "Too late…How long have you known?"

"For sure? Two weeks."

"When were you going to tell me?"

Her thin shoulders came close to her ears.

Later he would wonder at the swiftness of the words as they left his mouth. At that instant it all became too much, their time away, his overwhelming frightening need for Sara.

His voice held a profound weariness. "I am too old to be a first time parent. I am not equipped to rear children."

Fear glued him to the bed.

_I can't do this. I can't be what she needs. This is a fantasy Gil. This is not real life. We are far away from our friends and family. You are all she has. _

His unspoken words echoed through the air.

_Doesn't he know that I can hear him thinking? He doesn't care. _

Sara moved her things across the hall to the bedroom she had occupied for only a night and tried to believe in all that life had to offer. She would not let despair overtake her. She had more than herself to think of.

Sara ignored her phone. She couldn't stand to talk to anyone just yet, not Leigh, not Nick, not her mother or brother. She and Gil were polite and aloof. Sara thought good thoughts for her baby and herself. At night she would read to him. She read him things that she liked; poetry by Phyllis Wheatley and Emily Dickinson, Shakespearian sonnets, Zora Neale Hurston and a bit of James Joyce and Grissom's favorites, Shakespeare's tragedies, Hemingway and a little Contee Cullen.

One day after a trip to the bookstore Grissom greeted her with, "Leigh is frantic. You should probably give her a call."

"I will."

The balcony beckoned as she dialed the number.

"Sara!"

"Hi."

"What's wrong? I have had the most terrible dreams. Grissom sounded positively awful."

"Um actually I think he's okay."

"You told him about the baby."

"Yes."

"He freaked out?"

"Yes."

"Sara love I am so very sorry. How are you?"

"Actually not too bad. I've had my time with Grissom. I have my baby. He's going to be beautiful and smart. I'm healthy and independent. I can take care of us."

"Sara Sidle I do believe that you have found some faith."

Sara's voice carried across the wind and into the ocean. "I think you may be right Leigh."

Grissom felt at if he was looking down on his life. It all seemed foreign and distant. Sara moved about the condo humming softly with her hand on the small rise of her stomach. There was no ire when she looked at him. She never asked for any further explanations. Instead she was pleasant and kind to him, more than he deserved. He knew what she saw, the father of her baby. To Sara it was the greatest gift and deserved that he be treated with civility and respect.

He did not ask about the baby. He would not ask. He knew that she was seeing a doctor within walking distance. Every Thursday she would leave just after noon and return around two, sometimes later if she stopped at a bookstore or one of the small restaurants she now ate at solo where waiters remarked that such a beautiful young lady should not eat alone. She would smile and pat her belly, "I'm not alone."

Chris was one such waiter. He was a sleek Dominican who sang in a local band. When he took Sara home to meet his boyfriend Ross, the beefy blond designer had squealed, "Honey if I had your bone structure I could do better than that boy." They took her into their home, into their lives without much explanation. Chris said it best with a trace of the accent from his homeland, "Girlfriend everybody needs people."

She didn't tell them much, just that she was married and that she wasn't getting along with her husband. Chris had glimpsed the handsome bearded man once we he came to walk Sara to the doctor. "I think I saw the hubby, cute geeky type with terrific blue eyes and fabulous hair. You know I think this kid might be too grand for his own good. I could be a little bitter."

Sara looped her arm through his. "That was him."

"Girl you need to give him a break. He looks positively miserable."

"He'll be fine. You don't have to walk me to the doctor every Thursday."

"Nonsense"

Sara took in their surroundings. Rose Station was a lovely city. The weather was beautiful, the people were friendly, and the town was big enough to have a bit of culture but small enough to dissuade major development or traffic tie ups. If she had to be away from her family and friends at least the scenery was nice.

Chris began to sing a show tune from a Broadway flop. Sara tugged on his arm jovially. "I didn't think anyone had seen that show besides me and my mother."

"Oh no Ross and I are the kings of bad Broadway. Ross is the original sucker. Once I sent him out to get tickets for Rent which was only in Miami for two nights. It was the original Broadway cast; they almost never go on the road you know. Well this boy comes back with front row tickets to some show one of his clients was investing in. I am still unclear about the plot but I was impressed with the dancing tomatoes and singing Prada purses."

"That sounds awful."

"Awful is right. We had only been dating for a few months when I said, 'Ross you better be glad I love you cause bad musicals could end a fragile relationship.' It was the first time I told him that I loved him. I didn't mean to say it like that. He got on the phone and called everyone he knew."

"That must have been nice."

Chris gave her a view of straight even teeth. "It was. We are very lucky to have found one another."

Sara tried not the think of the night she'd told Gil that she loved him. She wasn't sad that she had said it, even after she realized that he had not intention of responding in a similar fashion. Leigh had taught her how to live with no regrets, to be thankful for every moment. If something happened to Gil she didn't want to have any regrets and she wouldn't

"Sunshine."

"Hmmm"

"What are you going to do if the kid is gay? I mean I know that your friend said he is going to be straight but what if he isn't?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just because you have gay friends doesn't mean you want a gay son."

The walked a few feet without speaking. "If he is gay I would worry about him the same way I worry about you and Ross. I know that it's not easy."

"Would you be angry with him?"

"Angry with him? That's like being mad because he writes with his left hand."

They moved a few more feet in silence. Sara spoke. "What did your parents say when you told them?"

Chris rolled his brown eyes, nearly as dark as Sara's. "I only told them a couple of years ago, it was right after I met Chris, figured he was the one so I took the plunge. I had several glasses of wine and at least one pill of unknown origin."

Sara giggled softly.

"I called and my mother answered the phone. I didn't say hello, only 'I'm gay and I'm in love."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She handed the phone to my father who only asked four questions. Does he have a job? Does he love you? Is he Catholic? Are you going to give you poor mother some grandkids? And is he Dominican? Happily I could answer "yes" to all three questions except the last one. He eventually got over it."

"So you and Chris are going to have kids?"

Another eye roll from Chris. "He wants me to quit my job."

"Why?"

"He wants me to be a stay at home dad."

"You don't want to?"

"No, that's not it. I guess I am just scared."

"Of?"

"I have worked since I was 15 years old. I've always had my own money. I don't want Ross to have to take care of me."

Sara thought about what Leigh would say. "So your contribution as a full time parent isn't worth as much as Ross' salary? Besides you can't afford those shoes on your salary anyway."

It was Chris' turn to laugh.


	21. 21

**Chapter 21**

Grissom had seen Sara's retreating form when he'd turned around to retrieve his wallet. Sara was laughing with a tall, dark handsome man who looked to be even younger than she was.

_She's gorgeous and smart. Any man would be thrilled to have her, pregnant or not. Hell some people want kids._

That evening Sara and Grissom sat as far apart from one another as they could whilst still being able to hear Brass on the speaker phone. His gruff voice came through the phone. He sounded more frustrated than Sara could ever remember him sounding.

"For the past week I have talked to every badge holder on every continent."

"What's happening Brass?"

"There was another heist."

Grissom avoided looking at Sara. "When?"

"Jiles is working on that right now. It's hard to tell with this guy because his M.O. is the same as the Louvre job. Who knows how long the paintings have been there."

"Where was it?"

"The Mandela Museum in Johannesburg."

Grissom eyes went to the ceiling as Sara stroked her belly. He tried to ignore the sweetness of her voice. "That place is James Bond state of the art."

"Exactly Cookie, they got two Renoirs and one Picasso."

Grissom again. "The thief is escalating."

"And better. Interpol has a couple of master thieves on the payroll and they said that they wouldn't even attempt it, as far as they were concerned it was impossible."

Sara seemed to feel the baby move and smiled. "Apparently not."

"Have they printed the museum?"

"Every inch, found one of the double prints that Jiles found last time, different hand, different finger."

Grissom rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He can't realize there's a problem."

"That's what Jiles says. Something seems to happen while he in museum. The compound he's using breaks down."

"How is the suspect moving around?" Sara said noticing Grissom's apparent discomfort. He hadn't been alone with her for more than a few minutes since he had learned she was pregnant.

"Cookie we have no idea. He seems to just appear and reappear at will."

Grissom cut his eyes at Sara. She was so beautiful. He hoped the baby looked like her. "Brass this guy has to have resources. You don't just jump from continent to continent leaving no trail if you don't have access to private planes and ready cash. What's going on with the flight manifestos?"

"Nothing. None of the same people have flown commercial or private at the time of the attacks or during the window when the thefts probably occurred."

Silence echoed through the room until Sara had a thought. "The task force might want to check with Dr. Maya Kennedy at MIT. She's been working on a dissolvable plastic for a couple of years. I'm thinking our perp is using something similar that self destructs and maybe his timing is off."

"Will do Cookie. You got anything Blue Eyes." Grissom started to answer when they heard a familiar lyrical voice in the background. "James dear, it's getting late."

Brash snatched the receiver up and covered the mouth piece with his hand. The muffled sound still carried through the phone as Brass spoke, "Yes dear. I'll be right in. Hey guys I gotta go. Griss email if you think of anything."

Mother and father parted company and went their separate ways.

The small church that Chris and Ross attended was just off a particularly pristine section of beach. Mass was a stark but beautiful affair where Chris' voice carried loud and clear past the heavy walls of the church.

By her fifth month Sara realized that she might be faced with the distinct possibility of giving birth in Florida. It wasn't ideal, she couldn't tell her family about the baby, but she would have to make the best of it.

The Shadow case was going absolutely nowhere. The art thief had felt the vice like grip of the authorities. The attacks and thefts had stopped completely. It had turned into a waiting game.

"Gil"

"Yes"

"I am planning on using that empty room for the baby. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure"

She had given him a short smile and retreated to take measurements. The plans that Ross had designed were far to elaborate for Sarah's taste but she'd emailed a copy to Leigh and her bubbly enthusiasm had worn Sara down.

She didn't know how to navigate the Chris, Ross situation. She wasn't hiding them from Grissom. It just seemed easier to move around him but if she was going to carry out the elaborate literary theme that Ross has insisted on she would need help.

She returned to the front room where Grissom sat.

"Gil a couple of my friends are going to help with the room. They'll be in and out for a couple of weeks."

He gave the Supervisor Grissom stare over his glasses. "That's fine Sara."

Chris had shown up one day after work carrying two gallons of paint. Sara was a little surprised but glad see him. Chris' exuberant voice boomed through the hall. "Hey diva. I had a little extra time. The significant other is at some expo show and he directed that I should start painting. He can't stand for me to have down time."

"An idle mind is the devil's workshop."

"You are so Catholic you know that?"

Once he'd set up shop he's shooed Sara from the room. "If being pregnant doesn't get you out of slave labor I don't know what does. Go meditate or something. Be peaceful."

Grissom heard the male voice echo down the hall. He sat in the office and tried to concentrate on insect specimens from a serial killer case in Vermont. He was supposed to give Sara several portions of the file but couldn't bring himself to do it when her "friend" was in the house.

_What's she going to do after this is over? Stay with him? Tell him the truth? None of my business. Sara needs to make a life for her and the baby. Get out her way and let her do it. _

The days were not so bad for Gil. He could be comforted by a smiling singing Sara who poured over case files and read to the baby. He was glad that she could move without much pain. It was the right way to handle it. The other had been a foolish man's fairytale.

The nights were all together different. He rarely slept. When he did manage to catch the elusive hour or two it was by fooling himself that Sara was only up reading late and she would come to bed soon.

When Sara and Chris had gone, Gil slipped down the hall and looked around the room. The color was a lively shade of blue, close to the Grissom's own eye color only happier, similar to the hue his irises had been when things were better between Sara and him.

Sara's voice startled him. "What do you think?"

Supervisor Grissom turned around and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "It's very nice. It's a very happy color."

"I want him to be happy."

_With me out of the picture he will be. He will be._

"Sara if you want I can call the feds and have myself moved. It's no problem."

"Do you regret it Gil?"

"No." _It was the best thing that I ever did. You still are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me._

She studied his eyes, and felt profoundly sad for him. He'd not know the beautiful sweet boy who Leigh said would grow up to be an artist. He wouldn't hear his footsteps as he raced through the house off to engage in some new adventure. Leigh had said he would be sensitive and kind. He would love books and become a gifted musician that made the angels cry when he sang. He would never care for short hair like his father, telling his mother that weight was the best defense with hair that refused to cooperate. The startling blue of his eyes would make woman and men alike stop in their tracks when he looked at them straight on. They would be lighter than his fathers so that in the right light it seemed that they were transparent. He would fall in love with a tall willowy dark haired woman whose skin looked as if it had been just kissed by the sun.

"I'll consider it. Even babies know when something is not quite right."

He nodded sadly and went back to where he had come from.


	22. 22

Chapter 22

The plans for the baby's room were lying on the kitchen counter when Grissom came back from his morning swim. Quietly he picked them up while he slipped on his glasses.

On his wall there was to be a mural, a mural with the faces of James Joyce, Langston Hughes, Flannery O'Connor, Shakespeare and Alice Walker.

Quotes created a border.

The drawings fell from his hand. They felt like they had burned him.

As he looked up, Sara led two men in. The one she he had seen her with and another shorter muscled blond man. They both looked at Grissom with smiling expectant eyes.

"Gil this is Chris and his partner Ross."

_His partner? His life partner. _

Gil had never been so happy as to meet two gay men in his life. He pumped both men's hands for all they were worth and whistled merrily as he went back to the office. Sara's brown eyes narrowed as she watched him leave the room. What had gotten into him? Why was he so happy all of a sudden? She led her two friends to the baby's room.

She had told no one about the baby beside Leigh. There was little reason to tell Nick, War or Catherine. There was nothing they could do and it would only worry them. She had no idea when they would be together again and it seemed the best course of action. She knew that Gil had not told them about their son. He walked through life as if there was no baby waiting to be born.

The sewing machine surprised Grissom. "You sew?"

The machine was in the middle of the boy's room. Gil's curiosity had overridden caution when he'd heard machine sounds echo through the walls.

"Yes"

"I didn't know that. Who taught you?"

"My mom."

"What are you making?"

"A quilt for Julian. No baby has ever been born in my family without a quilt waiting."

"Who's Julian?"

"The baby's name is Julian."

Supervisor Grissom smiled and said. "Oh. What's his middle name?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't decided yet."

"We?"

"Julian and I"

"Oh"

The hum of the machine carried down the hall and the whirling sound reminded Sara of a tornado she had once been caught in. She knew Grissom missed her but wasn't sure if he missed only the lovemaking or all that there had been. She stopped her work and looked at him. He had lost too much weight. His formerly robust round face was slack. It aged him. Now that they didn't take meals together she hardly ever saw him eat. His smoking habit had resumed. He would sit for hours on the balcony inhaling and exhaling the black tar that he had sworn off the decade before. She suspected that he was drinking far too much as well. With each cigarette there was a glass near his hand poured from an invisible bottle.

"Griss I thought about what you said."

"And?"

"I think it would be best if they moved you. Having you in the house with the baby and all will be too much for both of us…especially for you. I am not sure what's happening with you but I know you are not eating and I see the bottles in the trash. You need to get away from all this."

_Why the hell does she still care about me? I don't care about me. _

"I understand and Sara…" She didn't look at him as he spoke. "Julian is very lucky to have you as his mother." He went to make the call.


	23. 23

Chapter 23

Grissom opened his wallet and peered at the worn snapshot. The back   
read Marilyn, Robert and Gil. The picture was taken the Easter   
Sunday before his father left for good. In truth the elder Grissom   
had never really been with his family in body or spirit. Robert   
Grissom was a distant man under the best of circumstances. Gil had  
missed him but understood that life was better without him than if he  
had stayed. 

It came as no great surprise to Gil when had morphed into a more   
responsible version of his father. People were products of nature  
and nurture and while his mother's gentle spirit had tempered much of   
Robert Grissom's genes it had not been able to remove all of it.   
Every year found Gil Grissom more aloof and slightly more difficult. 

He had made the decision long ago that no child should be subjected  
to his brilliant but extremely flawed genes. It was too late for   
that but it was not too late for Grissom to push Julian out of harm's   
way. Sara might have been able to contend with his imperfections but  
no child should have to.

The computer made a noise as an email from Special Agent Irvin hit  
his secure inbox.

Sara returned from an evening at Chris and Ross', her arms laden with   
presents. Chris had walked her to the door and then walked her as  
far as the entryway. As he gave her a quick peck on check Sara   
thanked him again for all that he had done. When she'd walked into  
the cool beach house Ross and Chris shared the jubilant pair had  
jumped from behind the couch yelling "Surprise". The room was   
decorated with blue balloons and all manner of flowers had been dyed  
blue. On the kitchen table was a mound of presents for Sara's  
baby "shower"

As Chris had commanded her to sit he had explained. "If we aren't  
good for some cute presents, what good are gay friends?"

The glare of Grissom's cigarette was a like a siren call through the   
clear glass of the sliding glass window. She put down the presents   
and tapped on the closed door. Grissom stubbed the cigarette out on   
the railing and beckoned her into the night air. An empty bottle of   
tequila was near his bare feet. She wondered if he had consumed the  
entire bottle in one sitting.

He looked back at the presents that Sara had set on the living room   
couch. "Chris and Ross?"

"Of course."

"That's nice."

For a time they listened to the sound of the waves and both imagined   
that everything was the way it used to be. Grissom broke through   
their thoughts. "I got an email from Agent Irvin." 

"When are you leaving?" The prospect terrified Sara but she had to  
believe it was best. Having Grissom in the house when she brought a   
new baby home was bordering on ridiculous.

"Not anytime soon. She doesn't want me to leave until you have the   
baby, says it would look strange for a man to leave his pregnant   
wife."

Sara response came out in short burst. Her CSI logic refuted the   
claim. "That's ridiculous, pregnancy causes stress on couples all the   
time." The irony of the sentence seeped in just as she closed her   
mouth.

Grissom gave a tight smile as he reached for the empty bottle not  
realizing that the last of the clear liquor was gone. "My thoughts   
exactly but what do I know?"

Heavily he stood and moved into the half lit living room. "Night   
Sara, don't stay up too late. It's not good for you or Julian." 


	24. 24

Chapter 24

The depression had started almost as soon as Sara had told him about the baby. For a time, the cigarettes and alcohol had kept off most of the deep despair. He knew he was self medicating but could fine no other solution. As Sara entered her 8th month, worry gnawed at her, while the smoking subsided some the drinking escalated to dangerous levels.

He still seemed to be able to work but it was a mechanical action. If you gave Gil Grissom forensic reports and insect specimens the result would be predictable. He read and analyzed but he did not care. He rarely answered his phone. Nick had gotten the hang of things and didn't call about work much. When he questioned Sara as to why Grissom was avoiding him she could not give any reasonable sounding answer. She confided her concerns to Leigh who encouraged her to pray for him. "Just keep out of his way Sara. There's not much you can do if someone is determined to destroy themselves. It's not your fault so don't feel guilty."

She had been with Chris and Ross when her water broke. Chris, ever efficient and reliable, had moved though the situation with his natural calm and clarity. Ross, in typical theatrical fashion, had fainted. Chris poured a glass of water on him and then called over his shoulder as he opened the door for Sara. "Ross we don't have time for you hysterics. I suggest you get yourself up off that floor cause this baby's coming with or without you."

Julian Lee showed up impatient, angry and famished. When he latched on to his mother she had cried softly.

Sara and Julian had arrived home with Chris in tow. Grissom was noticeably absent. Chris had not asked why Sara's husband did not attend the birth of his first child but his resentment for Dr. Gil Stewart grew everyday. It was one thing to be mad at your wife but it was quite another to ignore the birth of your child.

Sara had left a message on Grissom's phone telling him when she and baby would be home so that they could avoid any awkwardness. Gil had left the condo wondering if he would ever return. He stayed in a hotel for close to two weeks before he gathered enough courage to go home.

He arrived at 3 in the morning, not quite drunk and not quite sober. His son was down the hall and he wanted desperately to see him. Sara's door was open. Grissom walked softly by and turned into the nursery. Sara's rocking chair was in front of the crib. He imagined that she has spent hours watching their son.

He could just make out his son's features as the moonlight streamed in and danced across his small face.

He stuck an index finger in through the slats of the cherry crib and stroked his small hand. Julian had arrived a little early but to Grissom's eye he looked healthy and strong.

He spoke softly to him.

"Hey. I know you don't know me that well cause I haven't been around much but I'm your father. You won't be seeing much of me. You might not understand at first but it's for the best. I was not cut out to be anyone's father. My own dad left when I was six. He wasn't cut out to be a parent either. I was better off with just my mother. You'll be better off too. You'll see."

He stood and stroked his back. "Your mother is a wonderful woman. She'll make a good life for both of you. She's one of the best people I know, much better than myself. Some not so nice stuff has happened to your Mom but she never lets it stop her. You weren't planned but no one could be more loved. Look at this room huh. Apparently you aren't going to be a scientist. Leigh says that you will be an artist. Two science geeks made an artist. Who would have imagined that huh?"

He was not aware that he had picked the sleeping infant up. "There might be a problem with your hearing but surgery should correct it. I have a good deal of money saved. I am going to make sure that you can do anything you want. You won't have to work your way through school like I did. You can take time off if you want to see the world. You can see places that I have only read about. I'm sorry I can't give you more." The tears fell down Gil's face and got lost somewhere in his beard. Julian's blue eyes were open and he was listened to his father's words sweetly, not aware of the bitterness and sadness they held.

His nocturnal visits to his son continued. Each night he would tip across the hall and talk to his son about all sorts of things; his dreams, his hopes for him, his love for Sara, the mistakes he had made and the things he was most proud of.

Through trial and error he had learned how to change him, to feed him the bottles that his mother kept in the refrigerator. Grissom visits were timed so that they would fall asleep between Julian's midnight feeding and his 5 am feeding. Sara thanked God that her son had learned to sleep most of the night so early in life and usually slept soundly during this time thanks to Grissom.

At the beginning of Julian's 2nd month of life Sara had woken up and found her son's nursery empty. Her scream tore through the condo.

Gil had rushed down the hall with him nestled close to him. He knew what the sound was. Sara had found the nursery empty.

Gil's free hand had gone to Sara's shaking arm. "Sara, its okay, I've got Julian. I've got him." As he repeated the mantra the words finally broke through her maternal fog.

Gil was holding their son. He was holding Julian. She watched in amazement as Gil soothed the crying infant with soft words and murmurs. "Hey we scared Mommy. We scared her that's all. You know why she was scared? She was scared because she loves you so much. It's okay. It's okay." Grissom's thumb and forefinger stroked his tiny back rhythmically and when the child quietened he placed a sleeping Julian back in his crib."

Sara noted his hands in his pockets as he looked at her sheepishly.

"I am sorry."

Sara tried to take in all in. It all made sense. Julian's sudden schedule change, the diapers that looked a little different in the morning, the bottles that disappeared in the night. She knew that Grissom had stopped smoking and rarely drank anymore. Color had returned to his formerly sallow face and he was eating again.

Sara didn't speak as she motioned him from the room to the kitchen.

"Grissom what are your intentions towards our son." Grissom winced as she sat across the table from him.

Grissom did what he did best where Sara was concerned. He evaded. "I don't know how to answer that question Sara."

"Gil" Sara would have none it.

"My intentions are to make sure that he never has to worry about money."

"That's it. What are these little night time visits about?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with him before I could mess it up or before one of us left or before the case broke."

"I see. So you have no intention of seeing him after that?"

"Sara…"

"I know. I know you are not cut out to be a parent."

She waited for him to correct her. She waited for him to say something, anything. It was Sara that spoke. "Then I am going to have to ask you to leave him alone. He is not a toy to be taken out and played with at will. Event at this stage it could traumatize him to loose you."

He nodded the sad nod she had come to know so well.

_Gil Grissom you won't fight for me. You won't fight for your son. What will you fight for?_


	25. 25

Chapter 25

Leigh's phone call came just as she was putting Julian down.

Sara smiled into the phone. "And how is the most beautiful baby girl in the world?"

"Much like her Biblical and present day namesake she is stubborn, headstrong and way to smart for her own good."

"I tried to tell you that when you named her."

"How are you? I am so jealous you. Imagine a woman with a baby sleeping through the night. It's disgraceful."

Sara recounted finding the nursery empty and finding out that Gil had been taking care of Julian each night.

Sara was not surprised at Leigh's next words. "Poor Gil."

Sara silently agreed.

Sara was not sure when the liquor bottles appeared in the trash again but they had. Grissom spent an every increasing amount of time away from home and when he was at the condo the balcony was his haven where he smoked and sipped clear liquors.

Julian's first nights without Grissom were a terror. The child could not understand where his father was, his father that told him funny stories and sang opera concertos. His father was nigh time and his mother was daytime. Didn't they know that?

Sara tried everything. She walked and cooed. She talked softly and patted his back. He wanted nothing except Gil Grissom. When she was at her wits end she looked her son in the eye and gave him a gentle speech. "Jules baby I know you miss your daddy. You daddy doesn't think he can do this. He doesn't think he can be a father. Jules I don't think he's right about that and you know he's not right about. Your father is not a bad man. He's very good man and he thinks that he's doing what's best. Sweetie I know it tough on you but honey, we are going to have to get through this together."

Julian Lee quietened as he felt his mother's sobs wondering why his parents always seemed to be crying.

Sara's own sweat startled her awake. She felt both hot and cold. Her nightshirt clung to her skin. When she tried to stand her body fell back on the bed. As she lay there tremors tore through her body and pain stabbed at her gut. It was nearly 5 and Julian's cries could be heard through the halls. She had no idea if Grissom was home or not. She called his name, no answer. She tried again gathering all her strength to make herself heard over the baby.

Gil seemed surreal. His soft words broke through as he assured her that everything was going to be alright. She had a sensation of being lifted and of driving in some sort of vehicle before everything went dark and quiet.


	26. 26

Chapter 26

When Sara opened her eyes panic seized her. Where the hell was she? Everything was white and crisp and all her entire body ached. She turned her head to one side and saw a smiling Gil sitting near her. "Hey there."

Sara didn't speak as she took in the room. "Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Where's Julian?"

"With Chris and Ross."

"How long have I been here?"

"About 48 hours."

"What!"

"You have some kind of an infection. They think you got it from a paper cut."

"A paper cut. When did I get a paper cut?"

"The doctors aren't sure but that's the only thing it could be." He held up Sara's bandaged thumb.

"Damn! When can I get out here?"

"You just woke up."

"I want to see my Julian."

"I know."

"How long has he been with the guys?"

Grissom looked hat his watch. "Couple of hours."

"Where was he before then?"

"With me."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

"Hello"

"Hey Chris, it's Gil. How's Julian?"

"Great. Just had his lunch and now we are watching Trading Spaces."

"What's Trading Spaces?"

"You are such a heterosexual. It's a design show."

"Does he like it?

"Yes. He has a good eye."

"That's good right?"

"Yes. A good eye is priceless. Now how is Sunshine?"

"Awake."

"Thank God. How is she?"

"Hungry, cranky, missing Julian."

"All good signs."

"Yes"

"I don't know when I'll be back. I am waiting for the doctor."

"Not a problem Gil. We have bottles, we have diapers and we have TLC."

"Thanks Chris."

"Kiss Sunshine for me."

"Will do."

Dr. Norah Kelly arrived just before five and was pleased to see Sara sitting up and sipping juice.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor took out a light and shone it in Sara's eyes. A stethoscope appeared and she slipped it discreetly into the flap of Sara's hospital gown.

"I miss my baby. I want some real food and I want to get out of here."

Dr. Kelly turned her almond shaped eyes towards Gil. "You were right."

The doctor instructed Sara to turn her head, another light in her ears.

"What was he right about?"

"Your husband said you would not be in the best of moods when you woke up and that you would ask about your son first and food second."

The doctor made notations on Sara's chart.

"So when can I leave?"

"Slow down Mrs. Stewart. You have been very ill. You need time to recover."

Mrs. Stewart, Sara had almost forgotten that she and Gil were masquerading as husband and wife.

"I need to go home and take care of my baby."

The doctor inspected Sara's other ear.

"Let me guess. College in record time, career on the fast track" The woman's narrow face regarded Gil, "You were her professor?"

Gil raised one eyebrow.

"How did I know? She's the only thing that could have slowed you down long enough to make a baby, same goes for her. Harvey, that's my husband, was working on temporary artificial organs for the military and I was his assistant, might have been the first time he looked up from his notes in a decade."

Gil lowered his eyebrow. "Are you still married?"

"You can't shake that kind of love. Get a man like my husband to stop and take a breath and he's in it for keeps. We have been together for 25 years."

Sara was surprised to hear Gil again. "Do you have children?"

"Four, Brian, Robert, James and Samantha; I would not rest until I had my girl."

The blond woman looked over half glasses at Gil. "Where is your son now?"

"With some friends"

"The two young men that came yesterday?"

"Yes"

"Dr. Stewart, do you feel ill? I mean are you achy? Do you have a fever? Have you been virtually unconscious for two days?"

Gil smiled. "No"

"And your friends, they are standing upright and moving around under their own steam?"

"Yes"

"That's more then I can say for you Mrs. Stewart" Dr. Kelly ignored Sara's brown eyed glare. "It would seem that young Julian is in good hands."

"When can I leave?"

"Depends on you. You need to rest."

Dr. Kelly turned back towards Gil who had moved closer to Sara, studying the doctors every move. "Now Dr. Stewart, Chris and Ross tell me that when they have Julian you call every hour on the hour, and I know that when you are here you don't sleep and you can't be sleeping with a baby in the house. Julian does not need two sick parents so I need for you to let those nice young men take care of Julian so that you can take care of Sara. Do I make myself clear?"

Sara watched Gil noting the hands buried in his front pockets. She wanted to tell the Dr. Kelly that she and Gil were not a couple. They were only playing a part.

Gil's voice was recalcitrant. "Yes"

"Good. I will see you two tomorrow."

The doctor clicked her silver pen shut and left the room.


	27. 27

Chapter 27

Sara's stay in the hospital lasted nearly a week and a half. Chris arrived at the condo with Julian minutes after Sara got home. She kissed the boy until her squirmed in her arms. "Mommy missed you. Did you miss Mommy?"

Gil smiled at Sara and Julian. "I will leave you two alone. I need to make some calls."

"Look at you Sunshine. You look good." Sara watched as he closed the door and began to whisper.

"Ross and I are reconsidering Gil. We like him."

"I never told you not to."

"I know. I know but when the man didn't show up for Julian's birth I was not a huge fan. This little episode of yours has changed our tune. The man sat vigil over you like Mother Teresa at an orphanage. He also got bonus points 'cause he hasn't got a homophobic bone in his body. You know we hung out a few times."

Sara agreed. "He has a very open mind. Things are just difficult between us right now."

Sara savored the smell of her son and his warm breath on her neck. His eyes were open and Sara was glad that were still Grissom blue. She patted the space next to her on the bed. "I highly recommend one of these."

"I almost forgot. We are headed to the Dominican Republic next week."

"To see your family?"

"To pick our little girl."

Chris watched Sara's face light up. "What?"

"One of my cousins is pregnant. She's only 18 and has plans of coming to the US to study. My mother told her that Ross and I wanted to start a family and bado boom bada bing we have a daughter." Chris reached out to let Julian take hold of his finger. "At least we will be either today or tomorrow."

"So you quit your job?"

Chris' lips pursed to form a heart shape. "That boy called my mother."

"What'd she say?"

"What didn't she say? It was two against one so I quit."

"Are you sorry you did it?"

"I guess not. When two of the people you love most in the world tell you it's the right thing to do you have to kind of believe them."

"Good move. You won't regret it. Have you picked out at name?"

"She's named after our grandmothers, Elizabeth Maria. Now back to you and hubby."

Sara sighed heavily and tried to open herself up to what Chris was saying. "Sara I have absolutely no idea what is going on with you but that man loves you and he loves Julian so maybe it's going to take you to start greasing the wheel or priming the pump."

Sara settled Julian in the middle of her bed. "I know that Gil cares for us but I don't know if it's enough."

"Don't you owe it to yourself to try one last time?"


	28. 28

Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks, Sara and Grissom fell into an awkward rhythm. Sara was still weak and Gil would not allow her to get up to Julian during the night. She didn't have it in her to argue. Each morning Gil brought their son and breakfast to her bedroom. He rarely stayed to eat with, instead he disappeared into the study and emerged later in the morning to take Sara's  
breakfast dishes. 

One night she couldn't sleep and decided to check on Julian. Grissom's voice sounded gentle and kind in the night.

"Have I ever told you how I met your mother? It was fall, nearly winter and she had on this red turtleneck and it was tight. I probably shouldn't say things like that about your mother but you won't remember this. At least I hope you won't."

Sara covered her mouth and stifled a grin.

"She had on this tight red turtleneck and she was walking with her friend across Harvard's campus. Your mom is one smart woman, much smarter than me but don't tell her I said that. Anyway I don't remember what her friend looked like. I think she was blonde."

Sara smiled. Her friends name was Kayla and she was runway gorgeous. Men acted like Sara wasn't in the room when Kayla was around, but not Grissom, not her Grissom. Gil continued.

"And this beautiful young woman smiled at me. Now you are probably going to be better looking than your old Dad, at least I hope you will be."

_He should only be so lucky as to look like you Gil. _

"Here I was, this regular nerdy guy, and she was smiling at me. I told myself I was mistaken but you know what? I wasn't. She was smiling at your old man. When she showed up in my seminar I couldn't stop starring."

Sara had thought he was staring at Kayla.

"I tired to keep her close to me. Mentored her, kept in touch with her, it was never enough. I guess you know that huh. Where else would you have come from?"

Sara tiptoed down the hall as Gil started singing an aria from Carmen. 

Sara waited for Gil near the front of the bookstore. He had been thrilled to learn that one of his favourite authors was reading from her new book. Three month old Julian had a play date with Beth. This would be there first foray out without the baby. Sara didn't know how much playing a three month old and two month old could do but Chris insisted. He said that they needed to develop social skills.

Sara was leafing through a biography on Sally Hemmings when she caught sight of the tall blond man staring at her. In Sara's mind the only man that had ever stared at her was Gil and maybe Nick though Nick barely registered as male on the radar. As a new mother, she was surprised that anyone considered her attractive. 

Sara found herself smiling at him for not particular reason. It was nice to have a man look at you like that. Hell it was nice to have a man look at you period.

His large hand shot from his body. "Hi, my name is Benjamin. Are you here for the reading?"

He has some interest in literature so he can't be just a muscle head. What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be a married woman and your pretend husband will be here any minute. Hey I'm just talking. There nothing wrong with talking.

"Hello my name Sara. Actually I am here for the reading." _Stop grinning like a fool._

He was grinning back. "Maybe we can catch some coffee in the café after."

Gil's voice shot through Sara like a current. The blond man took a step back as Gil took up position behind her. 

Gil proffered a steely hand. "Benjamin is it?" The young man's pale skin was a clownish pink from Grissom's grip. 

_How long has he been standing there?_

Benjamin took his hand back quickly. "Yes."

"I'm Gil, Sara's husband and she won't have time to get to know you tonight or any other night. Enjoy the reading."

Sara was speechless as Gil pressed a firm hand into Sara's back and moved her towards the section set aside for the reading. Sara almost did not here Gil speak. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sara was awestruck. "What the hell am I doing? I was talking."

"No you were drooling over muscle boy."

_Muscle boy?_

"Why do you care?"

Benjamin watched in amusement as the curvy brunette faced off with her husband. He hoped never to be on the receiving end of anything that man had to offer. 

"We are married." He held up his ring finger. Sara glared at him. She couldn't have this argument with him in public. Gil patted the seat next to him. "Sit down the reading is about to start dear. We don't want to miss it." Reluctantly Sara sat next to her 'husband'.

HE IS ACTING LIKE A LUNATIC

BY HE I ASSUME YOU MEAN GRISS NOT JULES

Sara and Grissom sat in silence as he drove their car to Chris and Ross'.

YES

WHAT DID HE DO?

SCARED OFF A CUTE BOY TYPE PERSON AT THE BOOKSTORE

YIKES

I AM GOING TO THROTTLE HIM

DO PEOPLE STILL DO THAT ANYMORE? MAYBE JAR AND I  
SHOULD TRY IT

OKAY NOW I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET THAT IMAGE  
OUT OF MY HEAD

HA

THE MAN IS PSYCHO

THE MAN IS IN LOVE

Sara stared at the screen and then turned her face to Grissom's hands gripping the wheel. His knuckles were white. What right did he have to be angry with her? He was the reason they were in this situation. 

I DON'T THINK SO JUST WANTS SHAG

WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? 

Leigh knew it was desperate move but she had to do something to move Grissom and Sara back towards one another.

Sara didn't reply as her eyes traveled to Grissom's crotch. _What was wrong with that indeed?_


	29. 29

Chapter 29

"Hey Cookie, where's ole blue eyes?"

"I think he's in the study." 

"Put me on speaker phone and go get him."

She did as instructed. Glancing down the hall hoping that Brass' accented voice would not wake Jules who was down for his afternoon nap. Brass was the only one that knew about Julian. As the task force liaison, he was on a need to know basis.

"And where is Young Blues Eyes."

"Asleep so you better make it fast cause if you wake him up I can't be responsible. He can get very cranky."

Sara cackled and Grissom rolled his eyes as Brass harrumphed into the phone. "I wonder where he got that from. Okay so here's what's going on. The Royal Canadian museum in Toronto just discovered that two of their Monets were replaced with fakes."

Sara and Grissom were both silent. The possibility of ever going back to their real life was more and more remote. The excuses to Gil's mother and Sara's family were wearing thin. They had missed a year's worth of birthdays, holidays and special occasions, never mind  
the physical absences that would not be explainable for another year.

Just this morning Grissom talked to Nick about taking over the night shift for good. The feds had offered him and Sara consulting contracts for the duration of their protection. Sara had taken the offer and Gil was close to doing the same. 

Grissom spoke. "Do we have a timeline?"

"Well that's the good thing. The museum authenticates their major works every month. It's a very hush hush requirement from their insurance and the Monets were the real deal last month."

Grissom caught Sara looking at him. She had been doing that a lot lately. He ran a hand over his hair, maybe it was sticking up. Sara turned away from him and spoke to Brass. "So it's  
happened within the last moth. Does that help us narrow down possible suspects?"

"Ah the ever intrepid Cookie. We have one promising lead."

Grissom turns, "Who?"

"Abasi Boer"

Grissom and Sara stared at one another. Grissom leaned closer to the phone. "What!"

Sara watched as Grissom nervously pulled at his ear. 

"Brass…"

"I know Blue Eyes he's has more money than the Pope."

Sara watched Grissom's nervousness dissipate. It was replaced with something else. Was that fear? Sara didn't think she had ever seen Grissom afraid of any perp. She had seen him pissed or frustrated but never afraid. 

"Griss that's not the only reason I am calling you"

"I know."

"Griss word is that he's smarter that you. That's not true. Is it?"

"It is." 

Sara suddenly understood the fear. In the end Gil Grissom was smarter than every criminal he had come against. They might be more viscous, even more tenacious but no criminal had ever been smarter and that's why Grissom always got his man. Some cases had taken years but the criminals never beat Gil. A master thief that was smarter Gil Grissom would scare  
him? It should.

"Gil how do you know that?" As Sara spoke she watched his face become a mask. He could not afford for Sara to see him afraid. If she saw that he was afraid she would become afraid for herself and Julian. He had enough of that emotion for his entire family. 

"I met him once."

"Just met him?"

"At the opening of the Braun Museum. I went with Catherine. I got this feeling that someone was watching me all night. Finally Boer made his way across the room."

Gil watched as Sara's eyes left his face and went to the hall. 

"There are only a handful of men and women in the world that have my expertise and my IQ, Jiles for example. Forensic experts that are geniuses or near geniuses are rare. Some geniuses like Leigh and Jarvis are artistic and there are those attracted to hard concrete sciences that have stood the test of time, biologists or chemists. The field is still very  
new."

Brass' voice echoed through the room. "How do you know he's smarter than you?"

Grissom remembered Boer's cold blue eyes, eyes like dark carbon steel, void of any emotion and feeling, his bloodless lips curled into a permanent sneer.

"Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"Dr. Abasi Boer, nice to meet you."

They had stood there, silently studying a Picasso that was on loan.

"You are quite the artist Dr. Boer."

"I dabble in it a bit."

"Your last piece went for 100 thousand."

"True. Do you have any other pursuits besides science Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom had thought of Sara when he'd been asked a similar question. "I read. I do crosswords."

"For us, reading and mental exercise are as natural as breathing. It doesn't require any real effort does it?"

Gill had felt small and insulted until Catherine had looped her arm through his. He had been a bit surprised when his best friend clung to him and called him "sweetie" and "honey". When Boer had beaten a hasty retreat Catherine explained. "I could tell that guy was in a pissing contest. Besides I didn't like his eyes. I had a customer with those eyes. One of my friends ended up stabbing him after I quit."

"Why?"

"He tried to choke her on the way to her car. No sexual assault just wanted to kill her."

Gil said a silent prayer that Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey were still in hiding.


	30. 30

Chapter 30

Sara sipped a glass of wine and looked out over the ocean. It was unusually quiet this evening, like the home she and Gil shared. Julian was asleep and Gil was out. She didn't know where. After the call from Brass, Gil had said something about a walk. That had  
been hours ago.

Sara heard ringing and reached for her phone. The sound wasn't coming from her phone but the land line. Only the condo staff used the land line. Her quick strides moved her from the balcony to the living room. She knew better than to speak first.

"Mrs. Stewart?"

"Yes."

"This is Max in the bar."

"Yes."

"Dr. Stewart is here and I took his keys. I have seen him drink before but nothing like this."

_I guess that just for me_.

"I think you should come and fetch him."

"I can't. Our son is asleep. Could you please bring him up when you close?"

"Of course, I hardly saw you when you were pregnant. I forget. We close in a few minutes. I'll get him to you safe and sound."

Sara hung up the phone and went to find Max a tip.

"I don't know why he called you."

Grissom's words didn't slur, even drunk he was still relatively steady and poised. 

"Because you are wasted."

"He took my keys."

Sara's head was full of accusation and innuendo. "I guess he didn't trust you to come home."

"Where else would I go?"

"I don't know Gil. He's your bartender, not mine." She handed him a cup of steaming coffee. 

"Coffee sobering people up is a myth you know."

"Humor me."

"Gil, why are you drinking again? I thought you were done with that."

Gil looked at Sara. She was round and curvy from Julian. He wondered what she looked like naked. How had they gotten to this place, so far apart yet so close together? He had always longed for time with Sara, now for all practical purposes; she was his wife and the mother of his child. Gil still couldn't believe his good fortune. Gil Grissom had a son, a son that seemed to love him despite his flawed logic and reasoning, a son that lit up when he came into the room. Maybe he wasn't going to be such a bad father.

"Have I ever told you about my father?"

"Not really, just that he left when you were a kid."

"His name was Robert. He looked a great deal like me." Gil pulled the photograph from his wallet.

Sara dazzled the five year old Gil with a smile. "Are those knee pants? You were very cute, look at that hair. What is Julian going to do with his hair? Between the two us he's going to look like a poodle attacked by the humidity. You know what Leigh says?"

Gil leaned back on the couch and tried to find something to do with his hands. "What?"

"He's going to wear it long."

They said it at the same time. "Weight"

"Well if he's going to be an artist that seems feasible. If you are a guy either go fairly long or  
very short otherwise you end up with the dreaded."

Again they spoke in unison. "Triangle head.'

"Thank you Sara."

"For what?"

"For my son. For having him and taking care of him while I was trying to get my act together." He chewed at his lip. "Did you ever think about you know…having an abortion?"

Sara imagined that she could feel the beating of his heart.

"That's when I knew that my priorities had changed. From the minute I found about him, I didn't think about my career. I didn't think about how it would affect me, all I could think about was him. I was even willing to loose you."

Sara looked back at the picture. "Your father does look like you. He's skinny though."

"I think I'm supposed to be insulted."

"Actually you could stand to gain a few pounds."

He looked at her like her in the way that made her forget what she was doing or thinking. "Why are you drinking again?"

Grissom blew on the surface of the hot coffee.

"My father left when I was kid. I loved him a lot. I wanted be just like him. I wanted to be funny and charismatic. He was always the life of the party. You should have seen the way women looked at him."

"Like they look at Warrick?"

Grissom smiled. "I miss them."

"Me too."

"You know for the first six months we were here I'd expect to see Cath waiting for me in the lobby or out front in one of the Tahoes."

"I would open the door and I could just make out Nick standing there grinning and trying to lure me into another grand scheme."

"There have been days that I would have given my right arm to have Cath yelling at me about you?"

Sara frowned. "About me?"

Grissom adopted his best Catherine voice. "Ask Sara out. Send Sara flowers. You know Sara's with that Hank guy. You know all the guys have a thing for Sara."

Sara adopted Warrick's intonation. "Big Man doesn't know how to show his feelings. Big Man is doing the best he can. Give Big Man another chance."

Grissom laughed. Sara was one of the only people that could make him laugh. The others were scattered to the four winds and he wasn't sure that he would ever see their faces again. "I think we were a substantial portion of their pillow talk."

Sara watched as Grissom's face softened. "We should be flattered. Are they under protection as a married couple too?"

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"The got married the day before they left. They were going to tell us at shift. Warrick had turned in his resignation."

"What?"

"He got accepted into medical school. I just assumed he told you."

Sara's dark eyes shifted as her mind went back to that time. "You know he kept calling me and we kept missing one another."

Grissom's mind went to that time as well. "What was Leigh doing in your apartment anyway?"

Grissom held her gaze and pink tinged her cheeks. Perception turned up the corners of his mouth. "Is that when the whole seduction thing started?"

Sara raised one hand. "Guilty."

"I wondered why Jarvis kept giving me that poor man look. I thought I had a boogie."

She was glad to see her Grissom returning in slivers, the Grissom that few people knew; funny, kind, sweet. 

"One man against two beautiful smart women, it really wasn't fair. Men are stupid we should throw in the towel much sooner. It would be much better for us."

Grissom drained the rest of his coffee and then spoke. "Brass' bought the ring for Lillian."

"Did he ask her yet?"

"Are you kidding? He might have a heart attack before he does that? I have heard every possible scenario as to how this proposal can happen, everything from a moonlit park to a fancy restaurant with the ring in her champagne glass. Cath and I vetoed the latter. That's a crisis waiting to happen."

"Gil why are you drinking? Tell me."

Gil scratched the scar on his hand and looked past Sara to a print on the wall. "Why does any man drink?"

She was too afraid to say it out loud. What if she was wrong? She had been wrong about so many things.


	31. 31

This chhpter contains some harsh language. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 31

Abasi Boer appraised Jim Brass. Jim Brass was the kind of man that people underestimated. The type of man who would steal your girl and your money and be out of town before you knew either was missing.

"Detective Brass… or should I call you James."

"There's only one person alive that calls me James and she's got better legs than you."

Brass watched as his eyes lost their phony shine. Catherine had told him to watch the eyes.

"So what brings you here today?"

"I need to double check your whereabouts on certain days dating back a few years." Brass took a sheet of paper from his inside suit pocket and slid it across the glass desk.

Boer picked up the phone and rattled off the dates. Brass took the seconds to appraise the other man. Boer's looks were movie star, make women swoon, handsome. As the product of a Nigerian mother from England and South African white father, he'd gotten the best of both  
gene pools. The result was Denzel Washington bleached with extremely dark blue eyes. They weren't like Warrick's eyes. Warrick's eyes changed color depending on the light or his mood. They went from golden when he looked at Catherine to blue gray when he was angry or scared. This man's eyes had no comparable range. His eyes were blank and empty, devoid of real passion.

"My secretary will give you the dates on your way out."

Brass watched Boer stand and button his jacket. Apparently the conversation was over. Brass didn't move.

"You haven't asked why I wanted to know."

Boer came around behind Brass to office door. "Would Dr. Grissom or Jiles Bloodworth ask you why you needed to know?"

Brass stood and came close to the taller man. "No. They would already know."

"By the way I haven't seen Dr. Grissom and that Catherine Willows in quite some time. I used to run in to them at the occasional event. How are they?"

Brass focused on the eyes. "They are very happy."

Something close to heat flared in the scientist's eyes.

"I assume they are still together."

It was Brass' turn to button his jacket. He moved past the cold man.

Sara listened as Brass recounted his visit with Abasi Boer.

"You say he holds citizenship in three countries. I thought you could only have dual citizenship."

"Well if you mother is Nigerian Royalty and your father owns half of new and old South Africa I guess you can do anything you want."

Grissom was sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed. The tequila and vodka wasn't wearing off as easily as it used to. "Didn't his father basically fund the Mandela Museum? Aren't Jonathan Boer and Nelson Mandela quite close?"

"Yeah. He was among a group of the wealthy whites who helped fund the anti-apartheid movement. He was also one of the only visitors allowed to see Mandela on Robin Island."

Sara saw a flaw in the case logic. "Why would he break into a museum his father funded?"

"Apparently he hates his parents."

"Isn't it always the way with these royal billionaires?"

Brass could picture Sara's grinning face. He missed them.

Brass snorted and took a sip of something. "He doesn't like dad or BiBi Boer."

Grissom turned away from the phone trying to muffle the harsh sounds. He mumbled into the couch. "Why?"

"What is Cookie doing? Sitting on your face? Speak up."

Sara ignored Brass. "He said why."

"It seems that he hates his parents because they fell in love got married and had him. He says they made him a mutt. He doesn't like being half of different worlds. He wants to be a whole something, doesn't matter what, just something."

Sara eyed Grissom as he put a pillow over his head.

"What else did Jiles say? How much time did they spend together at Oxford?"

"They hung out a little but Jiles said he got all weird when he found out that Jiles was thinking about doing the arranged marriage. Boer said that great men should devote themselves to higher callings and should not be lured by the temptations of the flesh. He  
compared them to Jesus. I did what Catherine said. I watched his eyes. He asked me if he could call me James. I made a reference to Lil, said she's the only one that calls me James. It seemed to piss him off."

"Like Jiles talking of marriage."

"Exactly"

Sara stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Could Lillian be in danger Brass?"

"I don't think so. He seems to have a thing for genius types. They put a car on her just in case."

Grissom spoke. "I bet that went over well."

"She almost shot one of the guys once she realized someone was following her."

Grissom was glad that Brass had found someone. His friend sounded happy.

Grissom sat up. It was no use. Sara handed him a glass of cold water. "You need to hydrate." He placed the glass against his forehead.

"Griss you sound awful."

Grissom drank the cold water. "What else do you have?"

"Nothing"

"What aren't you saying Jim?"

Knowing that Grissom was a straight answer chaser kind of guy Brass spoke plainly. "We have to start moving your assets Gil. Sam Braun's already liquidated Catherine and War. He moved everything offshore."

"She and Warrick sold the house?"

"Yeah Gil, they did."

Sara and Gil looked at one another. They were filled with panic. They knew it was a possibility. Would they ever have their life back?

"You guys there?"

It was Grissom who spoke. "Did you talk to my lawyer about my will?"

"Done. She changed everything. I have partial power of attorney so I signed."

"It's sealed right."

"Not able to be accessed by anyone."

Sara sat in the hand carved chair and gently rocked Jules back to sleep.  
Gil stuck his head in the nursery. "Hey I am going to pick up some dinner. What's your preference?"

"Veggie Pizza from Raymond's, extra cheese.'

"You got it."

"Gil? What's the deal with your will?"

"I changed it to reflect Julian." And you.

HE GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT

DID YOU HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HIM?

UH NO

WHAT THE HELL? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HAD SEX?

I PLEAD THE 5TH

HOW CAN YOU STAND IT? YOU GO FROM FUCKING LIKE RABBITS TO WHAT?

BEING A MOTHER

SOUNDS BORING

I TOLD YOU WHAT I THINK

YOU SEE WHERE THE BIG PLANS GOT YOU LAST TIME?

THE MOTHER OF AN ADORABLE BRILLIANT SON AND SOME GREAT SEX TO BOOT

WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL YOUR TALK ABOUT WAITING FOR THE MAN TO LEAD?

DRASTIC TIMES CALL FOR DRASTIC MEASURES. WHERE'S HE NOW?

IN HIS ROOM

ASLEEP?

EITHER THAT OR READING

WOULDN'T YOU BE A NICE WAKE UP CALL?

WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT ME?

I AM NOT GOING TO DIGNIFY THAT WITH A RESPONSE

WHERE'S THE BOOK?

I THINK HE THREW IT OUT

I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO RELY ON YOUR OWN IMAGINATION

IF GIL WANTED TO HAVE SEX WOULDN'T HE SAY SO

HE IGNORED YOU DURING YOUR ENTIRE PREGNANCY. THEN YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIS SON. I  
WOULDN'T TRY TO NAIL YOUR ASS EITHER. NOW GO IN THERE AND FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT.

LANGUAGE

JUST GO FUCK THE MAN

WHAT DO WE DO IN THE MORNING?

MORE FUCKING?

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

SARA JUST GO WITH MY GUT ON THIS ONE. GO!!!!!!!


	32. 32

Warning might be NC-17 in nature….language and acts

Chapter 32

At first Grissom thought it was one of his dreams, the dreams where Sara was back in his bed, all hands and long limbs underneath him, on top of him, kissing, licking and sucking.

It was her smell that tickled his consciousness. It was the smell that he caught whiffs of when they were in close proximity when she leaned over his shoulder to look at a case. 

The smell of her was all around him and he was afraid to open his eyes. He spoke her name instead.

"Sara"

Sara didn't speak. She couldn't speak. She was back in Grissom's bed, with her hands on his body doing things that were familiar and so missed. Her fingers were under the sheet stroking him. His reaction was instant, her hand filled with the warmth of him. 

He opened his eyes. Sara was straddling him. Her full breasts hovering just out of his reach, just above his lips, her mouth replaced her fingers and his voice called her named again. "Sara!"

"Yes Gil."

She licked. He shivered.

"What are you doing?"

Sara lifted her head just enough for the moonlight to show her features.

"What does it feel like I am doing?"

Another flick of her tongue and Gil felt some sensation that he could not readily identify but it made him want to pull his hair out by the roots.

_Where does she learn this stuff?_

Her mouth went back to doing its work, bringing him close to the edge then slowing the pace. When he could not stand it any more he pulled her up by her shoulders and moved over her in a quick succinct movement. 

His hands wrapped themselves around her ankles and he spread her long legs apart. For a second he was transfixed by the sight of her, the dark curls, and the delicate folds. Gil had never understood why any woman wanted to dye it or cut or tamper with it in any way. 

Sara watched him as he looked at her there. Gil loved her body. She had always known that but she had found it difficult to accept until tonight. She widened her legs.

Sara watched Gil as his face filled with passion and unmasked lust. 

"What are you looking at?"

He cocked his head to one side, his eyes burning the soft flesh. "The most beautiful pussy in the word"

"You haven't seen them all." She lifted her hips slightly.

"I don't have to."

Dark curls met dark curls as he licked and nuzzled wet skin that was tinged with pink "Come for me Sara. Come so I can feel you and see you." His teeth caught her hard nub and her excitement ran down his face and into his beard. 

His strong frame moved over her. He pressed himself to the cusp of her opening. One hand stroked the curve of her jaw. "I have missed you so much."

She moved her body up to meet him, kissing the crook of his neck. 

They rocked back and forth trying to hold off the ecstasy. Grissom gritted his teeth as Sara tightened and contracted around him. When his body collapsed on hers he whispered into her dark mane. "Am I to heavy?"

She responded by tightening her legs around him.

Morning light peeked through the window. Grissom had just come from checking on Julian. Sara's nude body was above the covers, a bit of sheet covering her hips and mid section. 

"What's he doing?"

"He did that one eye thing." Grissom shut one blue eye. "Leave me alone. I didn't call you, I'm not hungry and I don't need my diaper changed. Now go away."

His hand went to Sara's calf. The long muscles tensed under his touch. "Aw baby I bruised you." Grissom kissed the dark handprint on her leg.

Sara rolled over. "You like marking me don't you?"

Deceit reared its ugly head but Gil thought better of it. It's been so long since he's actually talked to Sara about anything that mattered. He had to relearn that honesty between them. "I do."

"Why?"

"The truth?"

She gave him her Grissom grin. "Of course"

"I suppose it's a way of warning off other men. If you are walking down the street and there's a hand print on your calf or a bruise on your neck they have to know that you belong to someone right?"

"So when you meet a single woman you look at them to see if they are marked?"

"You were the only one it ever mattered with."

She smiled sweetly. His hand traced the bottom of her lip. She took two fingers in her mouth and sucked gently. Gil closed his eyes and moaned. "If I had known that you could do the things you do to me I would have probably lost my job by now."

"So you just want me for my sexual prowess?" she chided lightly.

Grissom lay along the length of her and stroked the rise of her hip. "This is going to come out the wrong way."

"Okay." She took another set of fingers into her mouth. His groaned a raw hungry note that caused her belly to tremble.

"But I think that I was able to control myself because I always pictured you as very tame."

Sara cocked her head to one side and kissed him lightly. "So you didn't go out with me because you thought I was too tame?"

"No, I was only just able to resist you because I thought you might be a little prim, by the time we left Vegas I was this close to bending you over my desk. Sara if you had leaned over me one more time, you were fucked."

"See I never thought you would say something like that. I would have liked for you to bend me over your desk. I wanted you to do a lot of things to me." Her fingers created a pattern on his chest.

"Have I done them all?"

She pouted slightly. "I can't remember. This time I get to make the list." He kissed her mouth softly.

"Gil, why did you act like I didn't matter? You wouldn't go out to dinner with me. You ignored me half the time."

"I was embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because you were the brave one, you were the one that had taken all the chances. You were the one that had finally said it out loud. I was supposed to be older and wiser. I was supposed to be the man. I was supposed to take the lead. I had thought of how to ask you out a million times. You know what kept running through my mind? I kept thinking that you can't go out on a date with her if she had to ask you out? She's 15 years younger than you and you can't even get enough nerve to ask her out?"

"I thought, well you know what I thought. Were you smelling my crotch that time I found you sleeping in your office?"

Gil laughed his robust laugh that he only laughed for Julian and Sara. "I thought I was very discrete."

"To someone else maybe, not to me. I thought that you were going to invite me in."

Gil kissed Sara's eyelids as they fluttered a bit. "Self preservation. I had seen the writing on the wall. I wanted to be completely sober the first time we were together"

His mouth lightly touched hers. "What if you had seen another man's mark on me?"

"I thought I did once, after the Macy case. It was right here." He touched the center of her neck. 

"Is that why you didn't speak to me for three days."

"I spoke to you."

"Yes and No does not constitute speaking. You were awful. I couldn't figure out what I done this time. It was a misquote bite you know. You sir, should have known better."

"I figured that out after I saw Nick's hand and Warrick's face, that's when I knew I was loosing it. I couldn't tell an insect bite from a hickey."

"I never thought I could do anything to make you jealous."

"It was a constant state for me. Catherine said I was beginning to reek of it. Everyone else saw it. You remember those days I was out a couple of years ago right before Christmas?"

"Yes."

"I made myself sick thinking about you and Hank."

Sara's mouth opened and closed. "I still can't believe that you were jealous of minute Hank."

Another mirthful sound came from Grissom. "I didn't know that. He was young, he was handsome, and you called him "baby" at a crime scene." 

Sara hand stroked his shoulder. "I prayed that you wouldn't find out about that."

"See you knew that you drove me crazy."

Her mouth relaxed as she thought about it. "Maybe on some primal level I knew. Sometimes I felt like you thought of me as your property, like during the strangler case. How did you find out I called Hank baby?"

"I think Catherine was in my office five minutes after it happened."

She watched as his mouth became serious. "Can I ask you something, well a few something's?"

He watched her eyes mirror his seriousness. "Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"How many times did you sleep with him?"

Sara took in the strong lines of his face. "Is it going to make you angry?"

"I won't get angry. I might be hurt though, like when you found out about Heather."

She nodded. "I slept with him four times."

"Was it all bad?"

She nodded again and tried to suppress a giggle. "He's a menace to the female form. He should come with a warning label. I can't believe he had the nerve to cheat on his fiancé. He should have been grateful that anyone would enter any kind of contractual agreement that required them to have sex with him.""Did he hurt you?"

"Maybe my ego but not my heart"

"Why did you go out with him?"

Her eyes took on their geisha pose. "I thought you didn't want me. I thought he was a nice guy. Everyone was trying to convince me that I had to get over you. I was just trying to move on with life."

Another kiss to her eyes. "There has never been one moment since I have met you that I didn't want you."

Sara didn't know why she had felt compelled to say her next words. "You really think I am good in bed?"

"I told you that you are the best I've ever had."

"I don't think I believed you. I think I thought you were just saying that to humor me because you found me reading that book."

"You know I do things with you, there are things" The bed shifted under their weight as she watched as Gil kissed over one of her breasts. "You make me..." Gil spoke into her ear.

"I make you do what? What do I make you do baby?" 

Sara shifted her body close to his and breathed close to his mouth. "You make me shameless."

"I saw that with the leg thing earlier."

He leaned in to kiss her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth. Her head went back as he pressed her into the pillow. She stroked the nape of his neck. "God I love the taste of you."

He looked into her eyes as she spoke. "I do things with you that I would never do  
with anyone else." Her eyes dropped to her geisha pose. "You are the only man I have ever had an orgasm with."

Gil moved his face so that he could feel her breath on his beard. "Sara" She kept talking.

"I want to make you happy. I want to please you. I want to take care of you. I want you to take care of me. It scares me. I was so scared when I found out about Julian. I didn't think I could do it without… without you." Tears filled the corners of her eyes.

One of Grissom's hands went around her waist. His cheek was pressed so close to hers that his beard was like needles against her skin. "You deserve so much better than me Sara. Why do you keep giving me chances? Why baby?"

It took her several minutes to find her voice, to form the words. "You're the one for me Gil."

If it was possible there bodies would inhabit the same space. 

"Honey I shouldn't have left you to fend for you and Jules. It never occurred to me that I was doing the same thing that my father did." It was her turn to kiss his eyes as they filled with tears. He spoke with an even voice that did little to belie his pain.  
"You didn't seem scared. I think you're the strongest woman I have ever known. You took care of him like I thought I couldn't."

Sara kissed him hard. "I just wanted you to take care of us."

He broke her assault. "Honey..." Something occurred to him. "You remember the first time I called you that?"

Sara remembered every significant word that Grissom had ever said to her, good or bad. "Yes." He took her hand and his lips traced the scar from the explosion.

"I never thought you wanted anyone to take care of you."

"You are the only person I ever trusted enough."

"How can you trust me?"

"Gil when Julian was finally born what did you do?"

There hands were clasped together now fingers over fingers mirroring their bodies, their legs over legs.

"The first night you came home you went to him. When I found out that you had been taking care of him at night I was so proud of you. You know that? When I told you that you couldn't see him anymore, I wanted you to fight for him. I wanted you to fight for us. I wanted you to say that you couldn't live without us that you wouldn't live without us."

"I can't you know."


	33. 33

Chapter 33

Sara's eyes flew open. It was too bright. Where was Gil? Where was Julian?

Gil was sitting beside her in the bed smiling at her panic. "Calm down."

"Calm down. What time is it? Where's Julian?"

"It's almost noon. Chris and Ross took Bonnie and Clyde to the park."

"Shit I was supposed to meet them. Why did you let me sleep this late?"

Grissom's hands went around her shoulders and began to press her strong flesh. "I let you sleep late because you needed to. You are recovering from a serious illness, you are a new mother and you stayed up half the night making love. You are exhausted."

She relaxed against him. He was right. "This being every woman thing is for the birds. I'm starving."

"What do you want?"

She thought quickly. "Hamburger, French fries, large Dr Pepper and a hot sundae."

Grissom kissed the back of her neck. "You haven't eaten meat since you were pregnant."

"I know but I want some right now."

"Okay I'll run out to Arnold's"

"Tell him to put my hot fudge on the side so it won't melt my ice cream before you get back."

"Since I've the delivery guy, do I get a tip?"

Abasi Boer looked at the photos. Each man stared back at him, handsome bearded and brilliant. He added the final picture to his collage and reached for his phone.

Grissom returned with three greasy bags. Sara inhaled the aroma. "The last time I ate was lunch yesterday."

Grissom pulled a tray from behind the bed. He laid out the feast for Sara. "I guess that's because you were plotting my seduction."

Sara muffled her response with a french fry. 

Gil sat next to her and opened his burger. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

Sara fed him a potato while her hand went to his lap. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Gil Grissom cursed as his cell phone rang. He looked at the number. Brass' speech was rapid fire.

"We can't find Boer."

"I thought you had guys on him."

Sara removed her hand and Gil tried not to show the fear that coursed through him. Brass was moving rapidly down a hallway. "We had six guys on him, four feds and two locals. These were our best guys. He lost them."

"When was the last time they say him."

"Last night."

"Where's Cookie?"

"Right here."

"Where's Julian?"

"With our friends Chris and Ross."

"Leave him there."

"You carrying?"

"Yes"

"Is Cookie?"

"Yes." Sara watched as he pulled their guns from the lock box in his bedroom closet.

"Good. Don't let them out of your sight. Now come open the door."

"What?"

"Come to the door."

Sara was puzzled as Gil moved to pull on his robe and directed her to do the same. She pulled her black satin robe around her body and followed Grissom down the hall.

Grissom went to the door and put one blue eye to the peephole. He pulled the door towards him. Jim Brass stood in the hallway grinning from ear to ear. "I know I'm good looking but I thought Cookie was the only one that made you speechless."


	34. 34

Chapter 34

Sara kissed Jim's face so many times that Grissom cleared his throat loudly and glared at his old friend. 

"Cookie lay off. Griss is one of the only men in the world that I am actually afraid of."

Sara clasped both of his hands and pulled him to the kitchen table. "I didn't know they would let in any non-federal people except Miami CSI."

Jim opened his took out his wallet flashed a gold badge.

Sara read the card. "James Lincoln Brass, Liaison Agent for Federal Task Forces."

"You're a fed Jim?"

Jim Brass looked at his watch. "As of two hours ago yes I am."

"You quit your job?"

James looked at his two friends. Sara's hand was clasped tightly in Grissom's. They both watched as his jovial expression turned sour. "It was sorta blackmail. Either I became a fed or I might not see you guys ever again. I talked it over with Lil and she said I had no choice so here I am."

Sara spoke quietly. "We are not going back to Vegas are we Brass?"

"Cookie I can't answer that question but it's looking unlikely."

Grissom watched Sara's face becoming stony and resolved. She had her son to think of. She was going to try and make the best of the situation.

"Cookie now's the time you start making demands. You tell them where you want to go. You tell them where you want Jules to grow up. We've got leverage."

"What leverage?"

"The closest thing we have to Boer is Grissom. He's the only one that can come close to thinking like this guy."

Sara frowned and studied the side of Gil's face. "What about Jiles?"

"It's true that Jiles is a genius but other than that he and this guy have so little in common. Boer sees his life as some hard luck saga even though it really isn't. He thinks he's had it tough."

"So how does that make me like him?"

"It doesn't but you have to admit that your life is not very conventional. Your logic is not like everyone else's. You haven't had an easy life but something in you allowed you to see most of the good in what should have been pretty tough. Your mom lost her hearing as an adult, your dad left before you were out of knee pants, you had to work your way through undergrad and grad school. I need for you to go back to that moment when you made a conscious decision to. Boer had a similar moment, only his was exactly the opposite. He had so much to be grateful for, he was rich, he was good looking, and he was brilliant. Maybe one day a kid calls him a half bread at his fancy smancy boarding school or maybe some little blond girl wouldn't go out with him cause he was half Black, whatever, that little thing created this monster where as your moment created a guy that Cookie would actually chose to breed with. What was it Gris?"

Sara felt the familiar butterflies tango in her belly at Grissom's next words.

"It was Sara."


	35. 35

**Chapter 35  
**  
"How old were you when you met her?"

"Thirty-five."

Sara handed Brass a tumbler of whatever was on the cabinet. When Grissom has said those words about the turning point in his life she had felt the need to move about.

"But you were already successful then."

"Yeah I don't know how to explain it. I had been doing everything to be the exact opposite of my father. I was serious and hardworking. I didn't have a lot of friends. I wasn't the life of the party. Any of that signalled instability to me."

"I didn't have a mission as such but the antithesis of a mission and that's probably what Boer did before something happened. There probably was something, most likely racial since that's what he's angry with his parent about that caused him to decide that he was going to be the antithesis of his parents. His father is a man who bucked a system when he had everything to loose. He married a Black woman and helped fund what was basically war against oppression."

Gil thought for a second. His scared hand rubbed his temple.

"Tell me about his mother?"

"She is Yoruba royalty. She lives between Nigeria and Knotting Hill. Her family made a great deal of money in the oil business, not as much as her husband but nothing to sneeze at. She studied at Cambridge, 20th Century Poets, for a time she was an interpreter and local liaison for the peace keeping mission throughout Western Africa. Unlike a lot of rich Nigerians, she has not horded her wealth. She has opened three orphanages, financed polio vaccinations in the Nigerian mountains and built at least ten schools throughout the country. "

"Sounds like a saint."

"To her people she and her husband are saints. They crowned him when the couple married. They had never done that for any outsider let alone a white outsider. He takes his position seriously, goes to all the tribal council meetings, attends all the coming of age ceremonies, takes fatherless boys under his wing, the whole nine yards. He tried to get his son to take his position more seriously but he would have none of it."

Sara spoke again. "So he has become the opposite of what they are?"

"Gris is right. He hoards his money. He pays his employees as little as he can get away with. He doesn't go back to his family's village in Nigeria or his father's estate on the outskirts of Johannesburg. He gives almost no money to charity preferring to pay the taxes instead."

Grissom was keenly aware that Sara's thigh was touching his. "There's a woman, a woman that broke his heart at some point in the last decade. The stealing is for the thrill of it but the attacks on the romantic partners of men he deems his equal, that's personal. We know that he had issues with men he deemed great who became attached to women so if he did fall in love and it didn't work out he would be acutely affected because he was supposed to have known better."

A thought gave Sara's mouth a sour taste. "You have to find her Brass. She's in danger too."


	36. 36

**Chapter 36**

Gil Grissom had given Nick Stokes a very specific list of questions for Martina Yakovich. Only Nick would be allowed to question the woman even though a detective would accompany him. The night shift supervisor wasn't sure what was going on. He knew that his  
friends were probably being hidden by the feds and the likelihood of their return seemed to be less and less probable.

A blond woman opened the door and Nick felt like his feet had gone numb. 

"Mr. Stokes?" Two hands clasped one of his in a firm grip. She was tall, taller than Nick by at least half an inch. Her dark blonde hair was in a messy short cut, her wide green eyes bore no makeup and her fair skin had been browned by the Nevada sun. There was a tiny gap between her two front teeth that reminded Nick of Sara.

She watched the trim Texan, conscious of his gaze. Martina was used to men staring at her but this man's stare made her want to tug at her clothes and check her hair. 

She stepped out of the way and allowed the two men to enter her short elegant home. The detective took century in the well lit foyer. Nick had asked him to leave him alone with Martina for questioning.

"Mr. Stokes would you like a something to drink?"

He didn't know why he was suddenly sheepish. "Water please." His throat was so dry he was sure that his lips cracked as he spoke.

"With our without ice?" The leggy blonde moved to a  
small bar on the other side of the room. She was  
thin, maybe a little to thin for Nick's taste, sort of  
like Sara at least the last time he had seen Sara. He  
wondered if he would ever see Sara again. 

Nick blinked himself back to the present.

"Mr. Stokes?"

"Sorry, with ice please." She wore a wispy linen  
shirt with a tank top underneath. Her small breasts  
strained against the fabric as she handed him the  
glass

He began the memorized list of questions and thanked  
God that he did not have to rely on his faculties  
for the interview. 

"How long did you date. Dr. Boer?"

"We were together for three years."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much"

"Where did you meet him?"

"At the Braun museum opening."

"When?"

"Around seven years ago. Actually I met your boss  
that night."

"Grissom?" Even though they didn't officially work  
together anymore Nick would always think of the  
bugman as his boss.

"Yes . Dr. Grissom. He put me in contact with his  
mother. She still represents me in California."

"Did you start seeing Dr. Boer that night?"

"You are asking if we slept together that night."

"Yes." Nick took a frantic sip of his water.

"We did."

Nick didn't know why but he was disappointed by her  
words.

"You were engaged. 

"We were."

"Who called off the wedding?"

"Abasi did." 

"Why?"

"Because he thought I was seeing another man."

"Were you?"

"No, but I wanted him to think that I was."

Nick's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because that's the only way I could get him to break up with me."

"Why did you want him to break up with you?

Lillian's red lips hardly moved. "Because I knew if I married him he would kill me one day." 

Nick waited for her to explain. "Abasi loved me very much." Her green eyes sparkled with intensity. Nick could just make out tiny flecks of gold around her pupils "No that might be wrong. He was obsessed with me yet at the same time he seemed angry with himself  
for loving me."

"Did he ever physically threaten you or hurt you?"

She studied the small crow's feet that were beginning to form around Nick Stokes' eyes. He would be one of the men that grew better looking with age. She wondered how old he was. She thought he was a little younger than she was. "A woman just knows."

"Who did he think you were seeing?"

"A former boyfriend who signed up for my little ruse, his name is Tracy Houston. He is a pit boss at the Beau Rivage, at least he was the last time I talked with him. That was about a year ago."

"How did he react when he found out about you and Tracy?"

Martina's eyes traveled the length of Nick's torso settling on his hands. She was pleased that he had no ring. "He was relieved, I had done what he expected me to do; I was disloyal and untrustworthy. In his mind women were a type of poison to a man of intellect, great men he called them. No good could come from it."

"Did he ever tell you that?"

Nick's eyes tried to see if a band surrounded her left ring finger. She laid it flat for him to see. 

"He would talk about men like Dr. Grissom as if their need for romantic love was a character flaw. He was very disappointed in himself for having succumbed to it. "

Nick had come to the end of his questions. Martina  
stood and led him to the door. The detective went past the duo to stand by the truck waiting in her driveway. Nick smiled at the blond woman. His words were unusually formal and static. "I would like to take you out to dinner."

The breath she was holding came out in a sharp exhale. "When?"

"Tomorrow night" Nick's voice was firm. 

"What time?"

"Six."

"Where are we going?"

Nick watched her coral lips form a heart. He wanted to kiss her very badly. Without knowing it he took a step towards her. Their lips were approximately one inch apart. For a second Nick wondered how Grissom had been able to stand it all those years, so close to  
Sara everyday. "It's a surprise."

"How will I know what to wear?"

Her mouth changed from a heart to a pout. Her green eyes flickered with an emotion Nick had never seen. What was it? He pushed his hands into his front pockets. 

They stood there for a time drinking in one another.

"Are you seeing anyone Nick?"

His head moved from side to side. "Are you?"

Her head repeated the movement. 

She could feel his breath disturb the hair along her temple. "I don't know if I can wait to see you."

Martina touched his wrist with one of her fingers. His hands were still covered by the pocket material of his pants. It was all either of them could stand.

Martina licked her lips self consciously. "What time is your shift over?"

"Seven in the morning"

"We can have breakfast."


	37. 37

**Many thanks to Ash. She did this beta work in no time  
flat and she started in the middle. She is a saint.  
She is a goddess.**

Sorry it took so long. Thank for being patient.  


Chapter 37

"So did this woman flirt with you Gris?" Nick had called to report in as soon as he'd left Martina's house. Grissom's neck grew hot as Sara raised an eyebrow in his direction. "She flirted with you?"

Grissom looked at Brass from under hooded lids. _You couldn't say this to me in private?_

"Honey will you get me a drink?" Grissom wanted Sara out of the room if they were going to have this conversation.

She didn't bite. "What do you want?"

"Rum and Coke."

"We don't have any rum and I not going out any." Grissom threw another look towards Brass.

Brass mumbled against the almost empty tumbler. "Sorry."

"We talked some."

Brass' mouth twitched as Sara crossed her arms and continued to stare.

"Um that's not what Cath says. She says that she was flirting with you." Grissom's eyes narrowed and looked between Sara and Brass. Brass mumbled again. "Sorry."

He turned to Sara. "We were talking. I told her Mom owned a gallery. I gave her Mom's card."

"Cookie it was seven years ago give the guy a break. Even then we all knew about you."

Sara was surprised. "How did you know about me?"

Grissom intoned. "You had never even met Sara."

"Yeah but when Gris mentioned his friend Sara he was almost giddy, well giddy for you."

Sara dropped uncrossed her arm and smiled. "You were giddy?"

"I don't know which was is worse the fact that Brass told you I was flirting with another woman of the fact that he just told you I was giddy about you."

Sara brought her lips to his cheek. "The flirting for sure", she regarded him and became serious. "Was she flirting?"

Grissom thought about it. "Maybe, until she saw Boer. Once see saw him it was as if no one else was in the room."

Brass saw an opportunity to move the conversation back to the case. "What about him?"

"Same thing, you could see what was happening. They were out of there in 15 minutes."

"Tell me about her? What was she like? Have you seen her any since that time?"

"Twice, once when I was visiting Mom and once at a ballet benefit."

Sara voice was dripping with playful suspicious. "Who were you going to all this stuff with?"

"Catherine" Sara pursed her lips. "What? Sam was on all these boards. She got invited to everything. Then she starting inviting Warrick and was home alone thinking about you." He kissed the tip of Sara's nose.

"Back to the cases Romeo and Juliet."

"What was she like?"

Grissom thought for a second then spoke to Sara. "You have to promise not to get mad."

Brass watched as she whispered something in his ear. Grissom's lips whispered something back that made Sara blush. Grissom shook his head. "The sooner you finish Blue Eyes, the sooner I will be gone and the sooner you can have your way with Cookie."

With a sharp intensity Sara realized that Brass was with them for a short time. His being with them seemed so natural, so ordinary, she'd forgotten the seriousness of his mission. "When are you leaving?"

He looked at his watch. "I need to be out of here in about and hour. Don't look so sad doll face. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, at least once a month."

She smiled as she leaned into Gil. Brass pointed towards Grissom. "Continue."

"Martina is very beautiful. She reminded me of Sara a little which is probably why I talked to her as long as I did. She has a gap, she was tall and slender and she was very smart. I think that maybe she was flirting with me that first night and I was probably flirting with her because she reminded me of Sara. We had a lot in common but like I said that lasted all of a few minutes before Boer came into the room."

Brass chewed on his pen. "Do you think that is why he was interested in her because he thought she was interested in you?"

Grissom's answer came out in a clipped pronouncement. "No. The energy they exuded reminded me of the first time I actually talked to Sara."

Sara was surprised that Grissom's thoughts and actions had bee so consumed with her even when she hadn't been physically near. Maybe he did love her. Maybe she wasn't the only one.

"_Dr. Grissom may I ask a few questions"_

"_Certainly, Ms. Sidle right?"_

"_You can just call me Sara" Sara did not have many romantic relationships under her belt so she had never understood why women felt awkward around men they were attracted to. She suddenly wished that she had straightened her hair this morning._

"_Have a seat Sara."_

"_I have few questions about blood splatter. I was thinking of writing my final paper on it. It might take some time."_

_Grissom watched as her mouth moved. It was wide and luxuriant. Her dark curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was glad that she didn't straighten it like some women._

Nick's called again a few minutes before Brass left.

"Hey Nicky"

"Is Brass still with you? Where's Sara?"

"She's in the office pulling together some stuff for Brass."

"Put me on speaker phone."

Gil did has he was instructed.

Nick was breathless with panic. "Guys I'm in trouble."

The older men leaned closer to the phone worry wrinkling their brows.

"It's Martina."

A sharp bark came from Gil and Brass.

"I almost jumped in the middle doorway. What should I do?"

Brass and Gil leaned away from the phone their bodies relaxing with relief. Sara came back into the room as Brass began to speak. "Calm down Nicky. What happened?"

"First is she a suspect?"

"She's not a suspect Nicky. She might even been in danger."

"From this Boer guy?"

"Yes"

"So there's nothing I should know about her?"

"She's a hardworking, fairly successful artist. She teaches several courses at UNLV. She also funds and runs a small foundation to help poor artistic kids. She's good egg. Now what happened?"

Nick closed the door to what was now his office, Grissom's former office. "She opened the door and I thought I was going to pass out. Gris if you hadn't given me that list of questions I would have made a complete fool of myself. When I got to the truck I had rings of sweat under my arms."

Brass thought back to the first time he had met Lillian. "Did you ask her out Nicky?"

"Yes" Nick prowled the office impatiently.

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes"

"Where are you going?"

"Well first I asked her out to dinner then I told that I couldn't wait that long so we are going out for breakfast. You think I scared her? You think that I was too eager? What if she calls back and says she's changed her mind."

"_Sara"_

"_Dr. Grissom"_

"_I was just checking to see if we are still on for tonight" Please don't change your mind. Please don't change your mind. I need to see if you even I can't touch you._

"_Just Grissom"_

"_What?"_

"_That's what everyone calls me, just Grissom"_

"_Hi Grissom" _

"_I was calling to make sure we are still on for tonight?"_

_Had he changed his mind? "Yeah, um did you change your mind? I mean did you make other plans."_

"_No I don't have any plans. Not that I don't ever have plans. I mean I have plans with you to meet at Echo and talk about your paper because we need to eat. We should eat." Stop babbling Gil._

"_So I'll meet you at 7?"_

"_Can we make it 6" _

"_I am free at 5." I just need to see your eyes. Maybe I can't touch you but I can look into your eyes._

Grissom spoke evenly understanding the fear that was coursing through Nick's veins. It was the feeling every man yearned for but still dreaded. "Nicky I am not sure what the problem is."

Nick's voice went up and octave. Was anyone listening to him? "The problem Gris is that I just met this woman and I can't get her out of her head. I need to get a hold of myself."

Grissom and Brass laughed again.

"What is so funny?"

The two older men regarded one another. Brass' voice resonated in Vegas. "The young Nicky, the young are very funny. You need to let go of the idea that you are going to get yourself under control."

"I called because I need help. I don't need to be laughed at. This what you guys are for, older wiser right?"

Brass stood as Sara pointed to her watch. She handed Brass his jacket and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Nicky take out your wallet."

"What?"

"Just take out your wallet. You want help, we are going to help."

They listened as Nick pressed the speaker phone button. "Okay its out."

"Alright take everything out of it and give us the inventory as you do. Don't skip anything."

Nick began to empty his wallet. "One MasterCard, one debit card with a MasterCard logo, one Shell gas card, one picture of my family taken last Christmas, one driver's license, one movie ticket stub from the new action flick with Pierce Brosnon and finally one condom."

"Look at the condom. Is it expired?"

Nick read the tiny dot matrix print. "Yes."

"Okay so throw that one away and pick up at least a twelve pack." Gris stood as Brass moved towards the door. "Oh yeah and Nick tell them you won't be in next shift."


	38. 38

Chapter 38

Gil ran his fingers alone the keyboard. He couldn't get his mojo going. Abasi head seemed too complex, to unpredictable for the deliberate scientist. Sara's voice came from the doorway. "Julian is asleep."

He turned the chair to face her. He patted his lap. Her silk pajamas were cool to the touch. His hand ran along the naked skin of her spin. "I have no idea why you wear these. You know I am only going to take them off. What do we have planned for tonight?"

"I wear them so I can look good for you around the house."

"And I thank you for it."

She scooted from his lap and stood over him. "Give me 20 minutes then come to bed."

"Does this have anything to do with the bag you are hiding in the Julian's closet?"

"You just stay away from the bag mister." As she kissed the top of his curls his mouth caught a nipple through the black fabric. She backed away and stood in the doorway. "Twenty minutes." He watched the silhouette of her hips under the thin material as she moved down the hall. His cell phone rang on the desk.

"Gil"

"Dr. Grissom, how are you and yours?"

"Lieutenant Cain it's good to hear from you. Sara and Julian are well. How are Timothy and Calleigh?"

"They are well also"

"I wanted you to let you know that I have two men on your building and a sharpshooter on the roof across the street. I also have uniforms doing drive bys every 10 minutes. The feds are tailing you and misses."

Grissom's eyes glittered and his hand rubbed his beard as incongruent thoughts formed a picture in his gray matter. Brass called it his mojo look. Gil spoke. "He's hasn't left Vegas"

"Boer?"

"That's what I would do. I wouldn't leave Vegas. I'd just make the cops think I had. I'll call you back Lieutenant Cain"

The two men signed off.

Brass dialed Nick's number for the third time in fifteen minutes. It went directly to voicemail just as it had before. "Why did I tell him to get the twelve pack?"

With his free hand he tapped out numbers on his new desk phone. Brass was in his still bare office located in Nevada's primary federal building. The land line picked up. "Marshall"

Brass barked angrily into the phone. "You guys still on the house?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you seen anyone come or go."

"Just a dark haired guy in his thirties, tags are registered to a Supervisor Nicholas Stokes with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Brass stood and pulled his jacket over his shoulder holster. He checked his ankle piece. "How long has he been in the house?"

"About three hours."

"Get in there. I need you to break down the door if you have to but get in there!"

The two agents sprang from the car across the street into the yard of the house they had been watching since the day before. Gunshots sped their movements.


	39. 39

Chapter 39

Sara and Gil sat in the back of the unmarked. Gil's face was blank but Sara could see the signs of worry. Sara felt the energy searing from his hand to hers. Cain had shown up in five minutes with two uniforms, the unmarked, one squad car, a sniper on the roof and various sharp shooters along the route. Gil had huddled briefly with Horatio. "Sweetie I need you to listen to me."

Had something happened to Julian? Grissom had thrown Sara her jeans and gathered their fake passports, other IDs along with the credit cards identifying them as Sara and Gil Stewart. Grissom did a quick sweep of the condo to remove any traces of their legitimate and phony personas.

Sara hadn't questioned him. Her training had taught her that you move when someone you trusted said move, you moved

She had looked at his familiar face searching for some reassurance that her son, their son was alright. "He's fine sweetie. He's fine. They have two cars on Ross and Chris. I called them and told them we have a family emergency out West."

Sara seized on his words. "We aren't going to get him?"

"Sara he's safer with them."

His eyes went to Calleigh's face next to Horatio. The blond woman's head moved up and down. "From one mother to another, I would never lie to you."

Now Grissom sat beside her, not speaking. She knew what he was doing. He was thinking. Calleigh handed her something. Sara tore her eyes from Grissom and looked in her hand. A pale little boy stared back at her. His hair as wasn't as red as his fathers nor was it as blond as his mothers. Sara studied his features. She spoke to the blond head. "Timothy looks like you."

"Thank you but I know you are lying." Calleigh drawled as he eyes scanned the streets. Sara was surprised that they had let the couple escort her and Gil.

"It wasn't a lie. His hair is kind of blond."

"Who does Julian look like?"

Calleigh felt Sara relax as she talked about her son. "Dimple chin, blue eyes, bad attitude…"

Grissom gripped his hand beside her. He'd wondered if Sara had noticed how much Julian was beginning to look like him. Her cheek found the hard roundness of his shoulder.

Horatio and a marshal swept the private plane while Grissom spoke into his phone. He had moved out of hearing distance. Sara looked at his mouth and could pick up phrases here and there. Words like shit, damnit Brass, Cath, War, "not an option", "fuck the profilers" and finally "I will not have my family's life disrupted just because the FBI can't tell their ass from a hole in the ground."

_His family, not just his son but his family._

Sara was startled as she watched as Grissom threw that phone across the black asphalt. Their eyes caught one another. He's looked like that once when she was

Sara's foot took a step. Calleigh's arm, strong from test firing weapons went to Sara arm, strong from carrying her son. "Let Horatio talk to him." The red head was now off the plane and moving towards Gil. "This is men stuff."

Sara nodded as Calleigh maneuvered her back to the police car. "He's doesn't know what to. He's afraid that he won't be able to protect you and Julian."

Horatio and Gil regarded one another behind dark lenses. "Dr. Grissom we all have weapons. Me, I have nerves of steal. Your weapon is your mind. Don't let this guy compromise your weapon. Sara and Julian can't afford for that to happen."

The languid phrasing soothed Grissom's tormented thoughts. He closed and opened his eyes as he counted the seconds between breaths.

"I never did thank you Dr. Grissom."

"I should have followed my own counsel."

"I think you are back on track."

The men watched as the marshals ran hands on the underside of the plane.

"Dr. Grissom you know me and my guys won't let anything happen to him right? Not one will harm a hair on his head as long as I am breathing."

A horse faced man with antique Ray Bans signaled that it was time to board.

"Dr. Grissom they say this man is smarter than you are. I don't believe that you can't afford to believe it either."


	40. 40

Chapter 40

Once they were situated in another vacation community on the coast of Virginia Gil told him everything he knew. Boer had initiated some kind of flash device, blinding Nick and the agents long enough for to make his escape. He had stopped the bleeding with something because it didn't go past the patio. Based on blood splatter and location, Nick believed that he had hit him the shoulder just missing a major artery. Martina had followed Nick's directive and had gone out of the window to a neighbor's house where she called 911. Brass had arrived before the uniforms. He'd made a series of calls that moved the Browns, the Bloodworths's along with Sara and Gil.

Sara watched Grissom peal of his shirt. He was exhausted. Putting himself in the mind of Boer had taken a lot out of him. She watched as he rolled his head from side to side. She gathered the mound of clothes and began to take off her own. "I'll wash these. I saw some detergent in the laundry room."

Grissom looked at her with tired eyes. "I didn't even think of that." He yawned and fell back on the bed, his feet still touching the floor. Sara started taking off his loafers.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. We'll buy you some things you show off you new curves."

She leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. Her breast pressed against his bare chest. His kisses became more urgent. "I thought you were tired."

His hands were behind his head. "I'm never too tired for this."

"Grissom you need to get some sleep. Horatio was right. We need you sharp."

His explored the waste band of her panties. "You gonna wash these too."

"Yes"

"So you expect me to just go to sleep with you naked in my bed?"

"I could sleep in the other room."

Grissom head titled and he spoke softly. "You never again sleep apart from me Sara. As long as we are the same house you sleep in my bed in my arms. I made some terrible mistakes with you and Julian."

Earth colored eyes found deep sea ones. "You were scared Gris. One minute we were friends contemplating a relationship, the next minute we were masquerading as a married couple, then we were having sex, the next thing you knew we were about to be parent."

"That's no excuse. I should have done something about this years ago. I should have gone out to dinner when you asked me."

Sara wondered about Grissom when he said things like this. He was crazy about her, a little obsessed with her but did her lover her? He had never said.

"I miss our boy." She pressed a cheek against his chest.

"I know. You are right I need to get some sleep so I can figure this thing out."

"I'll go throw these things in the wash."

"Hurry. I don't really sleep without you."

"What about when I was pregnant?"

"Lucky if I got a couple of hours."

Abasi Boer had made it to the Rose City condo a step ahead of the federal sweep team. He hadn't expected Dr. Grissom and his paramour to be there. One could always hope though. He moved through the room wearing throwaway clothes and throwaway shoes. He was probably going to leave some of forensic evidence behind but not enough to make any real difference or to tell the authorities something they didn't already know.

He considered lifting prints but figured that Dr. Grissom's prints had been replaced with fake ones in any system he could access readily.

A gloved hand reached out and pulled open the door of a smaller room. Abasi held his breath. It was a child's room, a boy from the looks of things. He sneered as he thought of Gil Grissom's succumbing to home and heart. A paramour and a child, it was complete waste of his mental faculties and abilities. He closed to the door to the child's room and stepped diagonally across the hall to the master suite.

Abasi opened the closet and pulled out a woman's dress. He frowned as he checked the size, eight tall. There was no way this clothes would fit the petite woman. Something glinted in the back of his mind like a forgotten piece of jewelry dropped in the dark. Who had Dr. Grissom made his escape with? A tall woman, a woman who might have gained a bit of weight if the clothes were any indication like a woman who had just given birth. She had been with Dr. Grissom at a forensics convention. What was her name? Sara something. He'd watched Dr. Grissom ravage her with her eyes when he thought no one was looking. He'd thought it only to be light flirtation among colleagues, maybe a fling until Boer had seen a man approach the young woman while Dr. Grissom had been at her side. The man had introduced himself and seemed on the verge of asking the lovely scientist out until something had flared in Dr. Grissom's eyes and the man had fled the room. Still Abasi had not taken in the seriousness of the situation. Abasi was surprised to learn there was something he did not know about Dr. Grissom. Than man never ceased to impress him, a worthy opponent indeed.

Two months later

Sara lay on the floor of her cool bathroom willing the nausea was to go away. What the hell had they been thinking? They hadn't been thinking. Long periods without sex apparently killed off brain cells, especially in the highly intelligent.

_What is Grissom shooting? I can't have another baby. I barely got this one sitting up. You should have thought about before you slithered your naked ass into bed with him. What did you think was going on? You have been eating meat again since you started having sex again. What were you thinking? I wasn't thinking. I was thinking that I wanted to the get laid by the man I love. _

Then there was that. Did Gil love her? He had never told her that he loved her. The one time she had braved the words after they had made loved Gil had not responded. She knew that he cared about her. She knew he loved his son but did he love her the way she loved him. Did it even matter? She'd had one of his baby's and was about to have another. She really wasn't in a position to demand much of anything. He cared about her and he was a good father.

_If I wanted more from him I should have thought it before now._

Leigh sighed heavily into her phone. "What the hell? Does Gil just look at you and you get pregnant?"

Jarvis spooned food into his daughter's mouth. "I think I may have underestimating Dr. Gil Grissom, first insatiable now this."

Sara picked at a hangnail. Blood sprang to the surface. She sucked the wound.

Grissom's voice broke through Leigh's tirade. "Sara, don't do that. That's how you got sick the last time." He left the room and returned with alcohol, cotton and a band-aid.

Leigh listened to Grissom noises as he bandaged the small wound. "Does he know yet?"

"No."

Grissom kissed her index finger and looked into Sara's brown eyes. "Tell Leigh she is the second most beautiful brunette that I know."

Another cackle from Leigh, "I should have told you that this was a possibility."

"Yes you should have."

"Because you and Grissom have denied fate for so long, your children have been sitting in the waiting room for quite some time. They are restless. First you guys do this tango for decade then you have sex and they see Julian leave the room and then you don't have sex again for another year. Although this one's problem is that he, I think he, misses his brother. The girls have one another so they should be fine for a while."

Sara whispered into the phone. "Girls? Leigh I never expected to have two kids what do mean the girls."

"You remember when I gave the reading the day we met?"

"Of course."

"I kind of left some things out."

Sara stepped onto the balcony. She didn't want Grissom to hear her berating her friend. "Left things out? How do you just leave some things out? Isn't that against the physic Christian rules? What did you leave out?"

Sara was sure that she had heard Jarvis "I told you" in the background.

"Well you have a strong maternal aura."

"What does that mean Leigh? I need numbers Leigh."

"CSI Sidle and her hard data, three for sure maybe four."

"Shit."

"Faith Sara, faith."

"I don't think I am equipped for this Leigh."

"Apparently God does."

"Now I think we should talk about how you are going to tell your Grissom."

_My Grissom_


	41. 41

Chapter 41

Sara looked at the sauce for the third time in 10 minutes. She tasted it again. Leigh had said she should tell Grissom over a quiet romantic dinner after Julian was asleep. Her hair hung loosely past her shoulders and she wore a simple skirt and blouse. Grissom had only just returned home from working on a case in the Miami FBI field office. Sara had taken his jacket, poured him a glass of wine and told him to relax.

Sara started to turn as she heard him enter the kitchen but her movements were halted when she felt Grissom against the soft flesh of her buttocks. He lifted her long hair and grazed the nape of her neck. She moaned as he pressed his stiffness against her. He lifted the fabric of her long skirt around her waist. One hand stroked her naked hips and she heard the zipper of his pants as he released himself. The plastic wrapper of the condom rattled as he tore it with his teeth.

No need for that she though as his hardness slipped between her firm thighs into the heat of arousal. She bit back a louder moan as her palms turned red with each grip on counter.

"Did you miss me today?" One hand was over hers mimicking her hold on the counter. She was half bent over now as his right hand squeezed her full breast.

"I did." His hands clasped her shoulders, steadying his body against hers. An animal like sound came from somewhere inside as his momentum increased. "Have you thought about me? Have you thought of this?" He licked a short trail along her spine. "I can't stand being away from you. I miss your smile. I missed your voice." The hand found the core of her wetness. "I miss this. I want you all the time."

Sara whimpered. She did not trust herself to speak, afraid that she would use the "L" word. She was thankful when her orgasm ripped through her body allowing her to regain some control of herself. After she came, he was still hard inside of her and she cursed her body as it began to betray her again. The next time she came it was nearly in unison with Grissom.

When she turned into him, she was startled by his low curse. His eyes were on the bit of shoulder that peeked out from her blouse, which was still askew. She watched as he moved from where her hips were pressed into the counter to the cabinet over the refrigerator. He pulled out the same alcohol and cotton that she had used the day before to disinfect her wound. She was surprised when he moved the blouse off her shoulder. Then she noticed the angry looking red mark that dripped blood onto her breast.

"I didn't even feel that. Is that a bite mark?" She winced as he dabbed the wound with the cotton.

"I am going to be the reason that you get another infection. I need to learn how to control myself." She gave him sweet smile as he covered the wound with a transparent band-aid.

He put the bottle and supplies down and looked into her eyes. "I am glad Julian's a little older so we can spend more time together. Thank you for making dinner for us tonight." Sara continued to smile sweetly while her heart beat out of her chest. "You are welcome baby."

The words on the page stared at Sara. She didn't know how long she had stared at the page. The words seared her brain, "Abortion", "Termination", "Pregnant need help?"

It was evident that Grissom did not want another baby. She hated what she was thinking but she couldn't loose him again. She couldn't bare it. She cursed her weakness as she wrote down a number on the pad by the phone. It was almost time for Julian's lunch.

Grissom stood in the doorway of their bedroom holding the sheet of paper like a weapon. The deep tremor of his voice frightened her. "Sara, what is this?" She was in silhouette against the window. She couldn't look at him.

She knew what it was. She could see the logo from across the room. It was the appointment slip from the clinic. Apparently they had sent a reminder in the mail. She didn't speak.

"Sara, please answer me." It was not so much a request as much as a threat or demand.

"It's a doctor's appointment reminder."

"What kind of doctor Sara?"

"An OBGYN."

Gil moved into the room his bare feet making no sound on the soft carpet, his pajama bottoms were synched at his waist. His chest was bare.

His hand dug into her wrist as he spun her around to face him. His hands were surprisingly gentle as he went to her breast then to her stomach.

Sara nodded numbly. She willed herself not to cry. "Sara I can only think of one reason why you would be having an abortion. Who else are you sleeping with? Is that where you practice all your tricks?"

"Gil!"

"Don't Gil me. You are pregnant and you didn't even tell me and you've made an appointment to have an abortion. Do you think I am stupid Sara? Who is it?" His hands were her shoulders now, digging into the wound that he'd made the week before.

Sara couldn't speak as she looked into his eyes. She had misjudged the situation terribly. Now Gil thought she was seeing someone else. Would she ever understand him?

"Who the hell are you fucking Sara! I should have known you practiced your little tricks with someone." He was yelling now, his hot breath searing her face.

"Gil you are hurting me." He dropped his hands to his sides, clinching and unclenching them as he waited for Sara's answer.

She was tried to think what to say, how to say it, anything she came up with seemed trite and deceptive. It was Gil who finally broke the silence as he moved to the closet and pulled on a sweater and jeans. He didn't look back as he left the room. The front door slammed and woke the sleeping boy across the hall.

The day passed with no word from Gil. She took Julian to the park, worked on a case and eventually cried herself into a wrestles sleep when Leigh called.

"Hey doll."

"Hi." Sara sniffed.

"What's going on?"

"I made and appointment for and abortion and Gil found out."

"Sara why did you do that?"

"I thought he didn't want any more children and I just couldn't stand to loose him again. I couldn't stand it Leigh. He may not love me but I love him."

"Sara what do you mean he may not love you."

"He's never said it."

"Have you?"

"Once but he didn't respond. I have to stop myself from saying it all the time. He walks out of the door and I kisses me goodbye and I want to say I love you. He calls me to tell when he'll be home and I almost say it before he hangs up the phone. We make love I want to whisper it in his ear."

"Of course Gil loves you."

Sara bit back a bitter retort. Tears still poured down her face.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since this morning."

"Have you called him?"

"No."

"I think you should." Jarvis Bloodworth watched his wife's face contort in pain. She had woken up soaked with sweat frantically reaching for the phone. He handed her a hot cup of peppermint tea. She sipped gratefully and tried to gather her thoughts. "Sara you can't hide things from your husband, especially a baby. You can't go behind his back just because you are afraid of what he will do or say. I know that Gil has made some terrible mistakes but he's trying sweetie. He's doing the best he can."

"Leigh we aren't even married. This is play acting."

Leigh sat the delicate pale blue cup on her nightstand. Jarvis needed her shoulders and murmured against her hair.

"Sara you have had this man's child, according to all government records you are his wife, when you meet people it's as husband and wife. What do you mean you are not married?"

"It's not the same Leigh."

"Have you told Gil that?"

"No."

"What have you told Gil about how you feel?"

"Nothing." Sara shuddered at her own words. "I just try to fuck and make him happy."

"Sara that's not you honey. That's not you."

"I don't know what else to do Leigh. I am no good at this relationship stuff. I know how to take of myself. I know how to take care my son but I don't know how to take care of Gil, of this relationship."

Leigh gave nod that Sara could not see. "Sara you have to follow your instincts, don't second guess yourself."

"Leigh he thinks that I am sleeping with someone else. He thinks that's why I made the appointment." Sara could not bear to say the words abortion again.

Leigh sighed heavily and leaned against her husband. "I don't think he really believes that Sara. Okay give him a little time to cool off and all call me in the morning. Maybe I will have seen something by then. Get some sleep and tear up that damn appointment slip."


	42. 42

Chapter 42

The dip in the bed woke her. Gil was sitting on the edge his face in his hands. She didn't move or make a sound. His broad back was to her. Eventually he pulled his sweater over his head and went to lie down. He was startled to see her eyes opened.

"Hey" was all she could think to say.

"Hey" was all could he offer. They stared at one another in the half lit room. He finally broke the stalemate. "I am very sorry." She continued to stare. He dropped his head. The top his curls were catching up with his side burns and parts of his beard. His entire mane was almost completely salt and pepper. "Do you want me to sleep in the spare room?"

"No." She turned over to giver him a view of her back.

"I am not sleeping with anyone else."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I couldn't figure out what you didn't tell me, that's all my muddled brain could come up with. I wake everyday waiting for the bottom to drop out, waiting for you to look at me and wonder what you've been doing with your life. I know that you have tried to tell me different but I just can't seem to believe it."

His had touched her shoulder lightly where he had opened the wound. "Honey look at me." A bit of blood had seeped through the material of her pajama top and the shirt was stuck to her the bite mark. Grissom repeated the curse from the week before. This time he came back with a cool wash cloth along with the other supplies.

Her body was like a rag dolls as he manipulated his arms. He added another oath to the first for upsetting her while she was pregnant. "Maybe we should see someone. Maybe a marriage counselor."

Her mind was foggy with confusion and emotion. "We aren't married though."

He kissed her softly on the mouth. "Aren't we?"

Little specks of light danced before her eyes. He stroked her hair. "Who?"

"Father Salvador? He has a Master's in social systems and the seal of confession will allow us to tell him the whole story," Gil said referring to the parish priest form the church that he and Sara attended with Chris and Ross.

"You'd talk to a priest?" She knew Gil still had some issues with the Catholic Church.

"I'd talk to Father Sal. He's trained. He's faithful. He's honest. Plus I saw him checking out Marjorie Fisher's ass so he likes grown ups."

Sara laughed softly. "We should make an appointment. I'm not sure how much longer those two are going to make it."

"Sit up." He instructed as he undid the buttons of her pajamas. Grissom's eyes moved over the rise of her belly and the swell of her breast. "You look pregnant."

"I was waiting for you to notice. I haven't had a period and I stopped breastfeeding when Julian was six weeks old."

"I want you to have all of my babies you are supposed to have. " He said as he put the band-aid into place.

"I couldn't have gone through with it. You think he's going to know?"

"Know what sweetie." He pulled clean pajama top from the dresser.

"Know that I tried…that I was thinking about."

"Oh honey he's not going to know anything except that you love him very much." He pulled the shirt into place.

She smiled sadly.

"So it's a he?"

"That's what Leigh says."

Gil kissed her eyelids as they threatened to overflow. "Imagine me with two sons."

"Three"

Grissom cocked his head to one side. "Three sons?"

"Two sons and at least one daughter."

He grinned happily at the thought.

He watched as she lay back against the bed wincing at the shoulder wound. He stroked her belly and smile down at her. "We are going to need to finally settle down. You want to stay here?"

She nodded sleepily. "It reminds me of Rose Station. The have good schools and Jules loves the water like you."

"You find some information and go looking for a house tomorrow?"

"By myself?"

"Honey I don't care as long as I have my own office and enough room for a lab. You go pick it I'll pay for it. Isn't that what husbands do?"

"Gil how much money is there? How much after they liquidated everything?"

"About a million and a half."

"Where did you that kind of money Gil?"

"Sweetie I have worked since 16. I had a full time government job by the time I was 22. I charge a lot of money for my seminars. I am fifty years old and I had no family until now, that along with the fact that my condo was worth a couple hundred thousand and that my Mercedes was worth around 20 thousand. A million and a half isn't so much."

"You never asked me about my money."

"That's because we don't need your money."

"I want to contribute too."

"Okay your money can go to the boys traveling fund."

"Traveling fund?"

"For when they graduate college, they are going to want to take a year off to travel."

"Is that what you wanted to do?"

Grissom nodded.

"Gil I need to ask you something."

He pulled her closer into his embrace and closed his eyes. "Ask"

"Is there anything I can do to make you love me, I mean I know that you care about me. It's okay that you don't."

Gils sat up abruptly and forced to Sara move away from him in order to see his face. "Sara what are you talking about?"

She stated the facts as she understood them. "You don't love me. That's okay. I love you. It's enough."

He held up his scared hand. "Where the hell did you get that from?" His voice was interrupted by a sound from Julian's room. She went to move but he stilled her with the same hand. "I'll get him."

After several minutes he returned with Julian and a bottle. "Gil I thought we agreed. He sleeps in his own bed."

Gil looked sheepish. "He's not asleep. He's eating. When's he's finished eating I will put him back in his own bed." The little boy eyes shined with triumph as Gil situated him between his two parents. Sara grinned at him. "You are a con artist." He stroked his lush dark curls. His hair was even darker than Sara's, nearly ink black. He gummed a grin as he chewed on his bottle.

Grissom looked at them for a few minutes then he remembered what he and Sara had been talking about. "Sara"

"Hmmm" Julian was in her arms now, his light colored eyes staring up at them. "Why do you think I don't love you?"

She kissed the tip of Julian's nose and looked at him. "You've never said it."

He leaned forward reminding of her of when his hearing loss flared up. "What? Of course I have."

Julian rotated his head towards the sound of his father's voice.

"No you haven't."

"Sara I say it all the time."

He chin jutted out like a gull razor blade. "When?"

"When we make love, when I call you on the phone, when I leave for errands, I say it all the time."

"No you don't, you never have."

He knew Sara wasn't making it up. She would know if he had said the words out loud. "Have you said it?"

"Once."

"When?"

"The first night with the scarves."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing"

He thought back. "Sara I don't remember anything after well you know. There is a reason that French call an orgasm a little death. The next thing I remember is waking up and you were gone and then we had the whole discussion about the book."

She looked down at her son. "It's okay Gil."

"No it's not okay. Why didn't you say it again? Why didn't you ask me about it?"

Julian's head bounced a little with her shrug. "I thought that if you loved me you would have told me."

"I guess it was so much of my reality I just thought I was saying it to you. I probably got into the habit of not saying while where still Vegas. I would hang up the phone with you and it was so close to the surface that I had to stop myself from speaking. I even said it once after you had hung up the phone."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"So you do love me? I mean do you love me like I love you?"

"I do."

Julian was sleeping now. Gil kissed him on the nose like she had before. Sara spoke quietly. "Say it."

He peppered her face with kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She giggled as his beard tickled.

"I love your smile. I love your brain. I love the way you make me feel. I love your eyes. I love you on your back under me. I love you the way you get jealous when you think I am looking at other women. I love that you never gave up on me. I love that you gave me a blow job the first night we were together."

The last statement earned him a punch to his ribs. He kissed her stomach. "Love you too. What's that?" He pressed his ear to her giggling stomach. He up looked up at her.

"He wants us to get his hair straightened before he starts high school. What else? Oh yeah, teeth fixed too."

Grissom walked through the condo whistling a soft operatic tune. Sara had narrowed down two houses. She was currently working a chart to compare the two. Her eyes found him in the doorway. "Hi handsome, you know my husband has some money stashed away you wanna run away with me?"

"What are you going to do about your husband?"

"He's an old guy I will kill him with a night a of passionate lovemaking."

Grissom sat on the desk looking at the two houses. "So you have gotten over the 'we are not really married thing?"

She leaned back and looked at him. "I have. You are right we didn't have the ceremony but for all practical reasons, according to all local and national officials we are indeed man and wife."

"I still want a honeymoon," she said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Ask Mrs. Stewart and you shall receive."

He returned to his former position. "Hand me my glasses they are in the top drawer."

She frowned. "Did you buy another pair of glasses?"

"Oprah says that glasses are just like any other accessory. One should remain stylish and have a number of options."

She shook her head. "Daytime TV is not good for everyone." She pulled open the desk drawer and moved the top layer around. "No glasses hon."

"It's that box right there" He pointed a finger at a small velvet box.

"What did you buy? A pair that folds a million times over? Gil, that is so old lady." Sara stopped talking as she opened the box. The emerald cut diamond and matching wedding bands was nearly flawless.

She started to pull it from the box but Gil stopped. He took the government issued rings off of their fingers. He replaced his first then hers. "Sara will you be my authentic wife."

She beamed up at the man that she had loved for so long. "I will," she said as she blinked back tears.


	43. 43

**A/N Prologue to follow that will shed some light on the grown up children and tie up a few loose ends.**

Chapter 43

Sara watched as the movers put the last of Julian's furniture in his room. The heavy boy was on one hip and her other son jutting out in front of her with a pregnant belly. Gil was yelling at someone in the back of the house. "Easy, there are only three of these cases in world. Not there. Cockroaches don't like light." Sara shuddered. "Mommy is so glad that you are going to be artists."

She called down the hall. "Gil be nice."

He stood in the hallway wiping his glasses on one sleeve. "Why are you carrying that boy, put him down he's too heavy."

"He's fine."

Gil walked towards her took Julian from her. "He's a brick. He eats everything that isn't nailed down."

"Speaking of food it's lunch time." Sara found the kitchen. "Can you start lunch? I am going to say hello to the new neighbors."

"Honey we are the new neighbors."

"No we aren't the people across the street moved in this morning."

Sara took a basket and filled them with blueberry muffins.

_My Sara is baking. Would miracles never cease?_

Sara stood at the door humming trying to catch a glimpse of the home's layout, which turned out to be similar to hers. She hoped they had children close to Julian's age. She missed having Chris nearby.

The door swung open. The first thing Sara saw was a long limbed child who looked to be around 8 months old. Her sandy hair was pulled into a bow on top of her head and her gold colored eyes shone in the sunlight. She gave Sara a radiant smile. Sara couldn't wait to have her own ittle girl.

The deep voice came from somewhere over he head. "Sara?"

She looked up might have crumbled to the ground if a long arm hadn't pulled her close. The muffins rolled like tumbleweeds across the spacious porch. She took put both her hands on either side of his face. "War is that you?"

The little girl looked from adult to adult. "It's you and this is your daughter." Realization flooded her eyes. "Where's Cath?" They both called her name at the same time. The small blond woman emerged into the hall carrying a potted plant, which she dropped when she saw Sara.

Sara eased the front door open. Catherine, Warrick and Kelly made little sound as they walked softly through the door. Gilian's brown eyes twinkled with the new adventure.

Sara stood inside the doorway and called to the counter where Gil was assembling sandwiches. Julian was in his high chair happily banging a spoon waving head from side to side. Grissom called it his Stevie Wonder impersonation.

"Honey can you make a little extra, I invited the new neighbors over for lunch."

He directed his voice to Julian. "Hey Stevie calm down. We are having people over. The won't think you are nearly as cute as your mother and I do."

He went to work on another tomato. "Where are they?"

Sara smiled with increasing devilment. "They're in the hall."

He looked at his wife expectantly. "Are they coming in?"

Catherine had made it to the other side entrance and standing behind Gil. "Gris you know I hate bread with all those seeds in it."

Grissom continue to slice tomatoes. "It's good for you. Neither one of us is getting any younger. Just cause we married young doesn't mean we are young.." Grissom stopped speaking as realized what he's just said.

_Catherine. Catherine's here. Maybe I am loosing it. Maybe I am hearing things. Maybe my hearing is finally shot and I am just filling in with familiar sounds._

He put down the knife and turned around as slowly as he body could manage. "Cath is that you. I mean it's you right."

She shook her nodded her head manically as the tear poured down her face. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a bear like embrace. His eyes looked caught sight to two large feet behind Catherine, Gucci loafers' size 14 special order. He released Catherine as his eyes traveled from one the length of the tailored pants, till they came to two small feet clad in pink tennis shoes, another custom order. Then there were the eyes. He had only seen eyes like that on one other person. He finally came to the grin, the surrounded by the gotte and finally the same eyes.

It was all too much for solid steady Gil Grissom. He felt his wife's arms go round him as he hugged his friends' close.

Warrick and Catherine Brown were no longer Warrick and Catherine Brown. They were now Warren and Rebekah Mason. Rebekah went by her middle name Katherine and Warren preferred that everyone call him War. War was in medical school at Howard University his wife headed a medical technology program at a local community college. Their daughter Lindsey was finished her final semester of high school and planned on majoring in Biology at the same school her stepfather attended.

Gillian Nicole sat across from Julian confused by the sound alike names but intrigued as well. She kept reaching out to touch his dark curls that reminded her of her father's hair. Julian moved away from her grabbing his father's legs in a signal for help.

Grissom removed his hands from his pants legs. "Give in now. It's better that way.'

Grissom pretend not to notice the frown the little boy gave him.


End file.
